Apapun Dirimu
by cup.chocochip
Summary: Naruto yang seorang intersexsual (IS) sudah diputuskan oleh pengadilan menjadi seorang laki-laki. Tapi harus menemui tamu bulanan beberapa hari kemudian. Dan harus hamil oleh seseorang yang ia sendiri tidak tahu siapa. Warning: Naruto IS. Mpreg, suka FemNaru boleh coba. SasuNaru/ SasuFemNaru (karena IS jd belum jelas), SaiSaku. No Falme. RnR. Chap 7.
1. Chapter 1

**Battery : FULL 100%**

Ochi: Hallo, aku kembali lagi dengan fic baru (yang ini serius).

Reader: Siapa loe? Gak kenal gw*

Ochi: Aku orang GJ yang buat Fic Gj. Kemarin habis genre ninja-ninjaan, trus lope-lopean, sekaran BL an… Tambah setres ya ni author. (Ting-tong benar sekali) ini rated T, n gak untuk Lemon lo-yaaaa…

 **Gak suka BL nyingkir aja. Tapi penggemar femNaru boleh nyobak** … kalu suka, silahkan lanjut.

 **Tapi semua udah tahu IS gak?**

 _ **Interseksual**_ tepatnya. Kalau gak tau, Cari di google ya… kalau males searching, nanti ada penjelasannya kok. Tapi gak selengkap Mbah Google lah.

.

 **Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kisimoto-san dake.**

 **Cerita ini hanya imajinasiku belaka,!...**

 **kesamaan nama, alamat, dll, umumnya DISENGAJA.**

 **.**

 **Apapun Dirimu**

 **.**

 **Warning: OCC, OC, Bahasa kasar, Tipo, Mpreg, No Lemon (for ever), No Flaming (yang udah merasakan** _ **Kimochi warui**_ **silahkan menyingkir)**

 **RnR**

 _ **Dilarang mengcopy sebagian apalagi seluruh fic ini.**_

 **Suka, silahkan baca n Review. Benci, siahkan pergi (Gak pakek Flame).**

 **Chapter 1 : Pilihan**

*Siklus: Siklus menstruasi.

"Ck-ck-ck" suara dari pria kurus, berwajah standar, berambut kuning, dan berkulit tan yang saat ini menyesali kondisi ruang tengahnya. Atau mungkin kamarnya, karena apartemenya terlalu kecil. Hanya ada sebuah kamar ruang tengah dan dapur. Semuanya tampa sekat. Satu-satunya tempat yang memiliki sekat hanyalah kamar mandi.

"Teme brengsek!" katanya sambil tertatih-tatih menuju kamar mandi, lagi. Ia menurunkan celananya, dan melihat kondisinya dengan seksama.

"Kenapa belum keluar juga, dan kenapa sangat sakit?" laki-laki bernama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto ini harus berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih ketika bangun tadi pagi. Ia merasa kemaluanya sangat sakit dan berdenyut. Mungkin siklusnya akan segera terjadi.

Salahkan saja semua pada Baka Teme. Ia mengajak Naruto untuk minum-minum semalam suntuk.

Masih teringat kata-kata Sasuke tentang tunanganya tadi malam.

"Dia kabur. Dia mengatakan belum siap menikah. Dia masih ingin senang-senang. Tentu saja aku setuju denganya. Tapi aku lebih memiliki rasa tanggung jawab yang besar dibanding Sakura." Sasuke sekali lagi menenggak minumanya dengan kasar.

Memiliki kekasih kaya, cantik, dan baik. Belum tentu membuatmu bahagia. Itu adalah kata-kata yang tepat untuk Sasuke. Sesudah mengumumkan pertunangan antara kedua anak konglomerat di Jepang. Tidak ada kabar lagi mengenai kapan tepatnya pernikahan akan dilaksanakan. Keduanya teralu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Dunia masing-masing. Kesenangan masing-masing. _Dan lain-lain_ masing-masing.

Naruto hanya menatap kedua sahabatnya ini dengan haru. Bukan _haru_ (musim semi) sesungguhnya. Lebih kearah perasaan sedih. Beberapa hari yang lalu. Sebelum Sakura melarikan diri dengan sahabatnya Sai. Kalian percaya? Sahabat Sakura adalah laki-laki muda seusia Naruto dan Sasuke. Dan itu sama sekali tidak masalah untuk mereka. Bahkan Sasuke.

"Kalau mereka terus-terusan memaksaku seperti ini. Jangan heran kalau aku akan pergi dari sini sebelum mereka sempat menanyakan tanggal pernikahan untuk kesekian kalinya!" Sakura membuang muka setelah menyatakan unek-uneknya pada Naruto.

"Tapi itu memang benar Sakura. Kau hanya perlu mengatakan tanggal. Dan seluruh persiapan akan terjadi sebelum kau mengatakan 'beres'." Tentu saja akan sangat mudah bagi mereka yang kaya raya, keluarga lengkap, dan sehat tanpa cacat apapun untuk ritual satu ini. Sedangkan bagi Naruto, ini adalah suatu yang mustahil baginya.

Tahu mengapa?

Naruto menderita kelainan sejak lahir. Ia adalah seorang IS. Atau lebih jelasnya _Interseksual._ Apa itu IS? Penjelasan secara gamblangnya, Naruto memiliki kelamin ganda. Sejak lahir ia sudah mimiliki dua organ. Kelamin laki-laki tapi tidak sempurna oleh karena hanya sebuah testis kecil dengan tengah-tengahnya terdapat sebuah bulatan lemas seukuran kelereng. Tapi dia juga memiliki vagina dan mungkin juga memiliki ovarium atau rahim. Kenapa ada kata 'mungkin?' karena Naruto sendiri tidak pernah memeriksakan keadaanya. Ia hanya tau kelainanya pada laporan pemeriksaan ketika ia lahir. Karena pemeriksaan hormone tetosteron dan esterogen cukup mahal. Ia mengurungkan niat untuk melakukanya. Naruto hanyalah seoarang pemuda miskin tanpa orang tua. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal ketika Naruto berusia 10 tahun.

" _Naruto sayang, untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu kamu minta apa?" Kata Kushina dengan nada lembut saat orang tua naruto masih hidup._

 _"Aku ingin oprasi kelamin mama. Aku tidak mau harus ditanya macam-macam soal kelainanku saat peneriamaan siswa baru di SMPku yang baru nanti." Harus mererima pil pahit oleh karena pernyataan anak semata wayangnya. Naruto harus menerima perlakuan berbeda ketika akan mendaftarkan dirinya pada sebuah instansi umum oleh karena statusnya yang tidak jelas. Walaupun teman-temanya tidak mengetahui kelainannya. Tapi berbeda dengan pihak guru yang mengetahui kelainan Naruto sejak memasuki sekolah. Para guru bingung untuk memperlakukan anak ini dengan secara laki-laki atau perempuan. Tetapi memang sejak kecil orang tua Naruto membesarkanya dengan cara Laki-laki. Oleh karenanya, para guru hanya meneruskan cara ajar orang tua Naruto pada anak didik mereka itu._

 _"Baiklah, kalau begitu kamu ibu berikan ini." Kushina menyerahkan sebuah celengan besar berbentuk katak kepada Naruto._

 _"Celengan?" Naruto heran dengan apa yang Ibunya berikan padanya._

 _"Ya, kau harus menabung untuk mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan. Ingat semua hal tidak ada yang bisa kau dapatkan secara instan. Kau harus berusaha. Setidaknya untuk apa yang menjadi tujuanmu kelak. Isilah celengan ini sampai penuh. Maka apa yang kau inginkan akan menjadi kenyataan." Kata Khushina mengakhiri kata-katanya._

 _Setelah itu, beberapa hari kemudian, musibah dasyat menimpa keluarga Uzumaki. Mobil yang dikendarai pasangan Uzumaki harus jatuh kejurang dan keduanya meninggal ditempat kejadian. Naruto mulai saat itu harus tinggal di yayasan panti asuhan milik keluarga Haruno. Dan di tempat itulah Naruto, Sakura, Sai, dan Sasuke saling mengenal satu sama lain. Sai dan Naruto adalah penghuni di panti asauhan itu. Sedangkan Sasuke adalah donatur tetap di yayasan. Orang tua Sakura dan Sasuke sering mengajak mereka datang ke panti asuhan untuk memperkenalkan kehidupan berbagi pada yang tidak mampu sejak kecil. Dan orang tua mereka tidak membatasi pertemanan anak-anaknya dengan penghuni panti asuhan dengan syarat dan ketentuan hanya sekedar hubungan pertemanan dan rasa iba untuk menolong sesama._

 _Dan hal itu berlaku juga untuk Naruto yang pernah tertarik pada Sakura. Ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia bukan siapa-siapa. Bahkan mungkin tidak dapat menikah. Sampai usia menginjak 17 tahun, Naruto sama sekali tidak mendapati kecondongan dirinya lebih menuju jenis kelamin laki-laki atau perempuan. Ia belum pernah mimpi basah, maupun haid. Tapi tubuh jangkungnya mengarah pada fisik laki-laki. Walau termasuk dalam ukuran kecil, kurus, dan tidak memiliki buah dada. Dan pastinya ia menganggap dirinya laki-laki sempurna._

 _Saat berusia 18 tahun ia dipanggil pengadilan untuk mengesahkan jenis kelaminnya. Ia diberi kebebasan untuk memilih antara jenis kelamin yang ia kehendaki oleh karena tes kesehatan menyatakan bahwa hormone yang dimiliki Naruto seimbang dan tidak ada yang mendominasi. Dan pastinya itu sangat menyiksa Naruto karena dirinya selalu mengkonsumsi obat untuk meningkatkan tetosteronya sejak usia 13 tahun. Tapi belum samapi genap 1 tahun mengkonsumsinya, ia harus terhenti ditengah jalan oleh karena harga obat yang sangat mahal._

 _Maka Naruto pun memilih satatus laki-laki secara hukum, telah diketok palu dan dicetak dalam KTPnya._

 _Tapi rupanya pendapat Tuhan tidak memihak pendapat hakim. Beberapa hari kemudian Naruto harus menelelan kenyataan pahit, oleh karena salah satu oragan reproduksinya mulai berfungsi. Yaitu Ovariumnya. Ia mendapati dirinya haid seminggu setelah dirinya menjalani siding. Betapa terpukulnya hati Naruto ketika mendapati kenyataan dirinya adalah wanita disaat dirinya telah menyandang gelar laki-laki yang selama ini ia inginkan._

 _Seminggu penuh Naruto tidak keluar dari kamarnya. Bingung dengan kondisi yang ia alami. Ia merasa pusing, lemas, dan bahkan pernah pingsan di dapur ketika hendak memasak. Ia malu membeli benda yang disebut pembalut yang khas seorang wanita. Ia hanya menggunting kaos bekasnya dan dilipat kotak. Kemudian menempatkanya pada celana dalamnya. Mungkin itu adalah pertahanan dasar seorang manusia. Karena cara tersebut tiba-tiba terpikir tampa saran dari siapapun. Walau ia sendiri memahami hal tersebut kurang efektif karena masih sering kecolongan ketika mendapati ia sudah membasahi celananya levis miliknya dengan darah._

 _Seminggu itu pula teman-temanya khawatir tentang keberadaan Naruto yang sudah lepas dari panti asuhan dan hidup sendiri dengan bekerja paruh waktu. Sasuke dan Sakura masih bertemu Naruto di sekolah karena mereka berada di sekolah yang sama. Sekolah milik keluarga Uchiha. Tentu saja Naruto dapat sekolah di sana oleh karena sahabat-sahabatnya._

 _Sasuke, Sakura, dan Sai pun berkunjung ke tempat Naruto. Naruto sempat tidak bersedia menerima kunjungan mereka. Tapi Sasuke langsung saja menendang pintu apartemen Naruto ketika Naruto membuka sedikit pintu apartemen tanpa bersedia melepas rantai di pintunya._

 _Sahabat-sahabat berkumpul dihadapanya. Dan meminta penjelasan mengenai apa yang terjadi. Lalu tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto langsung menangis sesenggukan di depan sahabat-sahabatnya. Mungkin sudah terlalu lelah untuk bersembunyi. Atau karena factor Menstruasinya. Ia menceritakan segala permasalahanya tanpa ada rahasia sedikitpun pada mereka. Ia sama sekali tidak berfikir mengenai bagaimana hubungannya dengan mereka kelak. Ia percaya bahwa sahabatnya akan mampu menerima dirinya dengan apa adanya. Dan ternyata keyakinannya terbukti. Selesai menceritakan permasalahanya. Naruto langsung dijatuhi pelukan ketiga sahabatnya dengan serentak dan memberikan semangat kepadanya._

 _~Naruto POV~_

 _Sakura memberikan hadiah berupa pembalut dan menunjukan bagaimana cara memasangnya di celana dalam. Ingat ia tidak mempraktekan cara memasangnya di sana. Hanya cara memasang di celana dalam. Itupun dengan banyak rasa malu dan tertekan. Aku menerima pengetahuan darinya dengan rasa syukur memiliki satu-satuya sahabat wanita yang sangat baik dan cantik. Di saat itulah rasa sayangku pada Sakura semakin besar dan semakin kandas di saat yang sama, oleh karena kesamaan gender yang kami miliki._

 _Tapi hal tersebut tidak berlangsung lama. Sakura mengatakan siklus menstruasi terjadi setiap bulan. Tapi aku tidak mendapatkanya dibulan selanjutnya, dan bulan selanjutnya lagi. Senang, gembira, dan lega. Itu yang aku rasakan ketika mendapati tubuhku menjadi tidak jelas lagi setatusnya. Tidak apa-apa tidak jelas, yang penting bukan perempuan, pikirku. Tapi hal tersebut tidak berlangsung lama. Karena sebulan kemudian siklus itu kembali datang dan menamparku untuk kedua kali._

 _Tidak seperti wanita normal, aku mengalaminya 3-4 bulan sekali, dan terjadi selama 6 hari. Tapi dengan pendarahan hebat dan rasa sakit yang amat menyiksa di hari pertama dan kedua._

 _Bulan-bulan selanjutnya bukan Sakura yang menemaniku di saat aku harus koleps menjalani hari pertama dan kedua siklusku. Tetapi Sasuke. Ya Sasuke. Aku sangat malu padanya. Dan berhutang budi sangat-sangat besar pada sahabatku itu. Ia selalu menyempatkan diri sepulang kerja untuk ketempatku ketika aku absen dengan alasan sakit 4 bulananku. Mengompresku ketika demam, menuntunku menuju kamar mandi, tapi sama sekali aku tidak ingin menunjukan kelemahanku padanya. Itu adalah pantangan. Ia boleh merawatku, tapi di saat yang sama aku tidak ingin ia melihat sisi kewanitaanku padanya._

 _Dan mungkin atas dasar itulah hubungan persahabatan kami sedikit mengendur. Sasuke lebih sering bersamaku, dan Sakura lebih sering bersama Sai. Mungkin hal tersebut juga karena kantor yang berbeda. Saat ini aku bekerja di perusahaan milik Sasuke dan menjadi salah satu akuntan dalam perusahaan besarnya. Sedangkan Sai menjadi sekertaris Sakura di perusahaannya. Oleh karena itu aku jarang bertemu denganya. Tapi lain dengan Sasuke yang merupakan keksaih Sakura, pastinya mereka akan lebih sering bertemu dibanding dengan apa yang aku lakukan._

 _~End Pov Naruto~_

 **Dilarang Copy Fic Ini**

Kembali ke Naruto yang masih mendekam di kamar mandi.

Tadi pagi ia masih heran denngan rasa sakit yang pada bagian bawahnya. Saat berdiri ia merasakan ada yang mengalir dari dalam vaginanya. Cepat-cepat ia berlari meuju kamar mandi. Ia takut hari ini adalah siklusya. Tapi sakit pada siklusnya seharusnya hanya pada bagian bawah perut tempat rahim berada. Tetapi pagi ini Naruto merasakan sakit pada vaginanya. Perih dan sakit, tapi juga hangat di saat yang sama. Saat di kamar mandi, dan berjongkok untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Bukan hanya darah yang mengalair di selangkanganya, melainkan sebuah cairan putih susu tapi kental keluar dari dalam vagina, yang sedikit bercampur dengan darah sehingga berwarna merah muda. Ia tidak mau berfikir macam-macam, mungkin ini hanya tanda-tanda awal siklusnya. Darah putih yang biasanya ada sebelum siklusnya terjadi. Maka hari ini Naruto menelfon Sasuke dan menatakan hari ini ia tidak masuk kantor karena siklusnya. Syukurlah Naruto selalu melembur sebelum siklusnya terjadi sehingga tugas-tugas kantor tidak terlalu menumpuk setelah dua hari ia absen.

"Moshi-moshi"

("Ya, ada apa Naruto?") Suara Sasuke dalam telfon.

"Kenapa Teme? Kenapa suaramu terdengar lebih aneh dari biasanya?" Naruto merasakan nada bicara Sasuke berbeda dari biasanya.

("Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya sedikit masalah dibagian pemasaran. Ada apa kau menelfon Dobe?")

"Aku absen 4 bulanan hari ini. Titip salam buat Kurenai-san." Kurenai adalah atasan Naruto yang juga mengurusi masalah absen pegawai.

("Baiklah Dobe. Akan aku sampaikan. Tapi apa kau tidak apa-apa?") Sasuke dengan nada yang lagi-lagi berbeda.

"Apannya yang tidak apa-apa, kau memaksaku minum. Dan kau tahu aku tidak bisa minum." Begitulah, Naruto sama sekali tidak tahan dengan alkohol. Sedikit saja ia menenggaknya, dia tidak akan sadar kejadian selanjutnya.

("Aku perlu kesana sekarang?") Kata Sasuke datar.

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Aku masih baik-baik saja. Aku masih belum mencapai siklus terberatku. Mungkin ini akan baik-baik saja. Kau urusi saja masalahmu. Aku tidak mau kembali kekantor yang ada tulisan 'disita' di pintu masuknya." Naruto mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya. _Sungguh beruntung Sakura mendapatkan seorang seperti Teme di masa depanya._ Pikir Naruto.

("Baiklah, aku tidak bisa ke tempatmu nanti. Jadi kau lebih baik menyiapkan makanan dan minuman di meja dekat temapat tidurmu sebelum kau istirahat. Letakan ponselmu di dekatmu. Bila ada apa-apa kau bisa menghubungiku.") lagi-lagi dengan nada cemas.

"Ya-ya…. Baka Teme sangat perhatian padaku. aku akan melakukanya sendiri mulai saat ini. Sukur-sukur membisakan diri sebelum kau dan Sakura menikah nanti. Ya sudah, _Arigatou Gozaimasu_ Uchiha Sama."Lalu ia menutup telfonnya.

Naruto memandang kearah sebuah lemari besar yang menjadi penyimpanan harta karun miliknya. Ia membuka lemari tersebut. Terdapat setengah lusin celengan di dalamnya. Mulai dari celengan kodok pertama yang diberikan ibunya, sapai celengan rubah yang paling besar. Berikut adalah daftar celengan yang sudah ia anggap peliharaanya sendiri itu.

Si Opra Kodok : celengan Kodok besar untuk 'biaya oprasi kelamin. Target 500 juta.'

Si Ayam goreng : Celengan Ayam besar untuk 'biaya pokok ketika pensiun di hari tua.'

Si Ular Manda : Celengan ular besar untuk 'biaya buka usaha masa depan'.

Si lintah Kyusu : Celengan lintah besar untuk biaya liburan ke Bali di masa depan.

Si Lebah dadakan : Celengan lebah yang kepalanya bisa di buka. 'Uangnya bisa diambil sewaktu-waktu ketika ada keperluan mendadak.'

Si Hiu Kisame : Celengan Hiu untuk 'membeli rumah masa depan'.

Demikian daftar nama-nama dan tujuan dari celngan yang di tulis rapi ditubuh tiap celengan dengan menggunakan kertas stiker. Ambisinya mengoleksi celengan didasari pada kata-kata ibunya tentang celengan dapat mewujutkan apa yang ia harapkan. Sampai saat ini Naruto tidak pernah menyimpan uangnya dalam Bank. Ia selalu mengambil uang-uangnya ketika menerima gaji, menyimpan sebagian besar kecelenganya, dan beberapa ia simpan sendiri sebagai keperluan sendiri. Tentunya kebiasaan ini di ketahui oleh seluruh teman-temanya. Dan mereka hanya tertawa dengan tingkah aneh Naruto.

"Kenapa kalian menatapku dengan tatapan lapar. Kalian tahu aku belum gajian. Kurang beberapa hari lagi. Aku akan mengisi perut kalian semua dengan uangku. Kalian puas!" katanya pada celengan-celenganya.

Tapi ada satu lagi yang tersembunyi di dalam lemari pakaian Naruto. Sebuah celengan lagi. Yang tidak peranah diisi oleh Naruto, tapi masih tersimpan rapi dalam lemari paling tersembunyi. Dengan bentuk rubah dan nama Kurama in Love. Tujuan yang selama ini ia harapkan akan terjadi padanya, walau itu mustahil. Adalah celengan untuk biaya pernikahan.

 **Dilarang Copy Fic Ini**

Keesokan harinya.

Naruto sedang membersihkan apartemenya ketika sebuah ketukan pintu terdengar.

"Teme? Ada apa kau pagi-pagi ke sini?" kata Naruto setelah membukakan pintu.

"Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa? Ini kasus langka." Kata Sasuke sambil nyelonong menuju ruang tengah.

"Lalu kau berharap aku kenapa-kenapa. Bilang saja kau mau makan gratis. Tunggulah di sini. Aku membuat sup tomat kesukaanmu." Naruto segera melesat menuju dapur.

"Kau benar-benar dalam siklusmu kan? Kenapa kau masih bisa berdiri tegak?" Sasuke mengambil Koran di hadapanya dan mulai membaca.

"Ehm, entahlah… mungkin ada kemajuan. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa sakit. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi padaku Teme. Kau fokus saja pada pernikahanmu. Dan kau harus segera membawa Sakura pulang." Naruto mengenakan pelindung tangan dan membawa sup panas dalam panci untuk meletakanya di atas meja di depan Sasuke.

Ia berbohong pada Sasuke. Ia belum mencapai siklusnya. Ternyata apa yang ia rasakan kemarin sama sekali bukan tanda-tanda datangnya siklus. Tapi ia merasa berbohong saat ini akan membuat semuanya lebih baik. Sasuke mungkin tidak akan terlalu kawatir padanya apabila ia terlihat baik-baik saja bahkan ketika ia mencapai siklus 4 bulanannya. Dan bisa lebih fokus pada pernikahanya.

"Terlihat enak." Katanya menutup Koran.

"Makanlah yang banyak." Naruto menyodorkan nasi pada Sasuke.

"Kenapa sup tomat? Aku tidak pernah tahu kau menyukainya?" kata Sasuke.

"Em,aku mendengar suara klakson sebuah truk dan teringat suara perut laparmu." Naruto sambil memakan-makananya.

"Kau mungkin baru sadar bahwa tomat itu sangat enak." Sasuke mulai menyentuh makanannya. " _Itadakimasu"_

"Mungkin iya." Sekali lagi Naruto mengambil sup tomat dalam panci dan memakanya dengan lahap.

 **Dilarang Copy Fic Ini**

Satu bulan berlalu tanpa peritiwa yang berarti. Disaat para orang tua Sasuke dan Sakura terus menelfon Sasuke di kantor dan menanyakan tentang pernikahanya. Bukan hanya itu, pers mulai bertanya-tanya tentang keberadaan Sakura yang entah dimana. Orang tua Sakura pun tidak tahu dimana anaknya sekarang. Sasuke hanya mampu menjawab bahwa Sakura sedang berlibur sebelum mengakhiri masa lajangnya dan menjadi nyonya Uchiha. Tapi sudah hampir sebulan Sakura pergi tanpa kabar dimana dan sedang apa dia sekarang.

Sasuke pun rupanya lebih sibuk dengan urusan kantor dan tidak sempat menanyakan keberadaan kekasihnya. Dia hanya ingin urusan dalam kantor beres sebelum Sakura datang dan merencanakan tanggal pernikahan. Bahkan kalau Sakura datang hari ini, Sasuke bersedia langsung menikahinya saat itu juga. Tapi setelah itu ia akan langsung berangkat ke kantor melanjutkan pekerjaanya.

 _Jadi apa sebenarnya arti pernikahan sendiri bagi Uchiha Sasuke?_

Bukan Sasuke saja yang pusing saat ini. Naruto pun mengalami hal yang sama. Tetapi dalam konteks yang lain. Naruto bagun dengan keadaan pusing menyerang. Ia tidak berani bangun dari tidurnya untuk sesaat. Ia meluruskan badanya dan menenangkan sayarafnya. Sedikit menenangkan tapi malah membuatnya mual. Ia segera berlari menuju kamar mandi dan memuntahkan isi perutnya. Sudah seminggu ini Naruto mengalami hal seperti ini. Ia berfikir ini adalah dampak dirinya yang belum menginjak siklus bahkan sampai 5 bulan lamanya. Tapi juga senang dengan kondisinya yang tidak menyerupai wanita yang mengalami siklus menstruasi. Yang paling ia sayangkan adalah rutinitas pagi harinya harus terganggu acara muntah-muntah tidak jelas.

 **Dilarang Copy Fic Ini**

"Uchiha-sama. Apa anda sudah makan?" Kata Naruto saat istirahat makan siang di kantor milik Uchiha.

"Sebentar Dobe. Kurang sedikit lagi. Kau pergilah dulu, jangan menungguku." Sasuke berkata sambil tetap fokus pada komputernya. Rupanya usaha Naruto untuk lebih sopan dalam kantor tidak di gubris oleh sang Uchiha.

"Tidak apa-apa Teme, aku akan menunggumu sampai selesai, dan kita bisa makan bersama." Naruto menghempaskan diri menuju kursi empuk tempat penerimaan tamu di dalam ruang direktur yang elegan milik Sasuke.

"Sudah aku bilang kau bisa—" Sasuke mendongak kearah Naruto dan langsung menghentikan kalimatnya. "Dobe, apa kau sudah sarapan tadi pagi." Sasuke bertanya pada Naruto. Sasuke merasa bersalah karena melihat kondisi sahabatnya yang pucat dan terlihat lebih kurus. Beberapa hari ini Sasuke sama sekali tidak memikirkan apa-apa selain pekerjaannya. Bahkan untuk memikirkan Naruto, Sakura saja sama sekali tidak ia hubungi.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak suka sarapan. Aku hanya sarapan bila aku tidak makan malam." Naruto mempernyaman posisi duduknya diatas sofa yang ia duduki, dan mulai menyandarkan punggungnya dengan nyaman. Akhir-akir ini ia merasa lebih mudah lelah dan jenuh dengan rutinitasnya dibading hari-hari sebelumnya. Duduk di sofa empuk dikantor presedir dengan AC sejuk dan wangi khas Sasuke memang sunguh paling nikmat, nyaman dan menenangkan. Itulah yang terpikir oleh Naruto ketika mual pagi harinya langsung hilang ketika mencium harum parfum Sasuke ketika berpapasan di kantor. Beberapa hari ini bahkan Naruto membeli celengan baru. Ia bermiat akan menabung demi membeli parfum milik sahabatnya itu. Walau harus menunggu sampai 3 bulan gajinya untuk dapat membeli parfum yang di kenakan bosnya itu.

"Ayo pergi. kita makan." Sasuke menutup laptopnya dan berdiri dari kursinya.

"Hah, kau merusak kesenanganku saja. Soafamu bahkan lebih empuk di banding kasurku. Nanti saja makanya. Aku mau istirahat di sini saja." Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya yang kaku di sofa dan akan memejamkan matanya ketika ada sebuah tangan yang menarik lenganya.

"Kita pergi makan. Setelah itu kau boleh ke sini lagi untuk istirahat." Sasuke menggeret Naruto dengan paksa.

"Hey tadikan kau sendiri yang bilang sibuk. Sekarang giliran aku yang kehilangan nafsu makan dan ingin istirahat, kau memaksaku makan. Uchiha-teme-sama, lepaskan aku!" Naruto merengek di tengah perjalanan menuju kantin. Sasuke tidak menggubris apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya, masih dalam posisi mencengkeram lengan Naruto untuk memaksanya ikut menuju kantin.

" Katakan! apa yang ingin kau makan." Sasuke menujukan tatapan ganasnya pada Naruto. dan hanya di tanggapi Naruto dengan tatapan malas.

"Aku akan makan apa saja yang kau pesan. Terserah padamu." Naruto benar-benar kehilangan nafsu makannya saat ini hanya mengikuti selera Sasuke untuk makanannya siang ini.

"Ramen." Sasuke akan berbalik dan akan memesan dua ramen sebelum Naruto membuka mulut lagi.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau ramen. Aku tidak menyukai aroma ramen akhir-akhir ini. Yang lain saja."

"Ayam goreng?" Sasuke bertanya lagi.

"Tidak, aku suka yang berkuah." Naruto membuang muka. Lama-lama Sasuke geram juga dengan Naruto. Dia sendiri yang menyuruhnya memilih. Tapi dia sendiri yang tidak suka dengan pilihannya.

"Lalu kau mau apa Dobe?" Sasuke geram.

"Terserah kau saja Teme." Sasuke meletakan tanganya di kening. Ada apa dengan Dobenya yang tiba-tiba menjadi sangat menjengkelkan. Sasuke menghembuskan nafas berat dan memulainya lagi.

"Baiklah, Aku pesan sup tomat. Kau mau makan atau tidak terserah." Sasuke hendak memesan sebelum Naruto kembali berbicara.

"Ok, aku ikut. Sup tomat enak kok." Naruto berkata riang. sepertinya tidak memperhatikan ekspresi Sasuke yang saat ini cukup marah dengannya.

Saat ini Sasuke dan Naruto telah duduk berhadap-hadapan untuk menikmati makanan mereka.

" _Itadakimasu_ " Sasuke telah siap memakan makanannya ketika ia melihat Naruto yang tidak memegang sumpitnya sama sekali dan malah menatap makanan yang akan disantap oleh Sasuke.

"Sekarang apa lagi Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke menunda untuk memakan makananya.

"Punyamu terlihat lebih enak Teme. Lihat! kuahnya lebih banyak!" Sambil menunjuk makanan milik Sasuke. _Oh My God. Apa yang terjadi pada Dobenya_. Pikir sasuke.

"Ini sama saja Dobe. Coba perhatikan, dagingmu lebih banyak." Giliran Sasuke menunjuk makanan milik Naruto.

"Pasti pemilik kantin membuatkanmu sepesial Teme. Kau kan direktur. Hidung musangku mencium aroma makananmu lebih enak dari makananku." Kata Naruto tidak mau kalah.

"Baiklah baka-baka Dobe. Kesinikan makananmu. Akan aku berikan makananku."

Sasuke hanya bisa bertampang pasrah hari ini. Kelakuan Dobenya yang tiba-tiba aneh dan terkesan sungguh konyol membuatnya heran. Tapi ia senang ketika mendapati nafsu makan Naruto yang luar biasa saat memakan makanan miliknya. Apa benar makanan miliknya lebih istimewa. Padahal kedua makanan tersebut secara langsung dipesan oleh Sasuke. Seharusnya kedua-duanya memiliki rasa yang sama. Sasuke merasa konyol untuk percaya pada omongan Naruto yang merasa miliknya lebih istimewa.

 **TBC**

 **Battery : LOW BATTERY 5%**

Bagaimana? Mau lanjut apa gak? Kalau mau silahkan review ya. Semakin banyak Review, semakin cepat Battery terisi penuh. Battery penuh, nulis ngebut, update cepet. Berapa hari? 1 Hari? 2 Hari? 1 Minggu? 1 Bulan? 1 Tahun? Tergantung Review kalian. Want to challenge me?

Thanks for read…


	2. Chapter 2

**Charge Completed**

 **Battery : FULL 100%**

Ochi: Full-full…^_^

Reader: Ya iyalah, **reviewnya 50** masih gak full. Mau tak tendang?

Ochi: Aku gak pernah dihujani review sebanyak ini (Nangis haru). Sekarang aku malah tertekan, takutnya gak bisa memuaskan kalian kelak… tp aku akan tetap berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Gambarimasu…

Jawaban Review di PM masing-masing:

ebi, angelhana9, mayyurie, guestny, Hikari No OniHime, saera, Sachiko, Sasunaru, uzumakinamikazehaki, u'r fan, kiriko chan chie naru lover, choikim1310, akino aoi, Ayu, ghighi, cinya, onyx sky, SNlop, Aiko Vallery, guest, guess who, .1 , Harpaairiry, Haruko Namikaze, akira lia, gici love sasunaru, JustCallMeAzi, Namikaze Ren, Kucing maniss, yuki akibaru, xxx (Guest), askasufa, saphirepl, namikaze, zhiewon189, Jongin48, ryuchan12, hyunnie02, aoi sora, Kagamiyo Neko, MahoganyLOXX, Xenzia, namitetsu, allison bryne, liaajahfujo, Guest, Vilan616, dan Komozaku Natsuki.

Guest:

-Apakah Naruto hamil?

Banyak yang berhasil menjawab benar di Review. Silahkan di cek.

-Siapa bapaknya?

Banyak yang sudah berhail menjawab benar di Review. Silahkan di cek.

-Apakah fisik Naruto laki-laki?

Ya, laki-laki seutuhnya. Hanya saja punya kelamin ganda.

Dan semua temen-temen yang udah Follow, Faforit, dll. Thanks you all… Muah…('3')

Ochi: Ok langsung Ochi lanjut aja ya…

 **Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kisimoto-san dake.**

 **Cerita ini hanya imajinasiku belaka,!...**

 **kesamaan nama, alamat, dll, umumnya DISENGAJA.**

 **.**

 **Apapun Dirimu**

 **.**

 **Warning: OCC, OC, Bahasa kasar, Tipo, Mpreg, No Lemon (for ever), No Flaming (yang udah merasakan** ** _Kimochi warui_** **silahkan menyingkir)**

 **RnR**

 ** _Dilarang mengcopy sebagian apalagi seluruh fic ini._**

 **Suka, silahkan baca n Review. Benci, siahkan pergi (Gak pakek Flame).**

 **Chapter 2 : Selisih Paham**

Beberapa hari kemudian.

Sasuke yang masih berada di kantornya merasa heran dengan absennya Naruto ketika jam makan siang datang. Biasanya dia akan datang ketika jam sudah menujukan pukul 1 siang dan mengajak Sasuke makan. Hari ini Naruto sama sekali belum muncul dihadapan Sasuke, dan itu membuat perasaan Sausuke tidak tenang.

Sasuke segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan bergegas menemui sahabatnya dan menyeretnya untuk makan. Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke sendiri yang memastikan Naruto selalu makan tepat waktu, dan hasilnya memuaskan dengan kembalinya berat badan Naruto dibanding terakhir kali.

Dari kejauhan terlihat Naruto tengah menunduk dengan Kurenai yang berteriak pada Naruto disaksikan beberapa orang disana.

"Kali ini kau melakukan kesalahan yang amat fatal Naruto-kun. Kau membuat seluruh pekerjaanku menjadi berantakan" Kaurenai menggebrak meja Naruto dengan tanganya. "Bagaimana mungkin kau salah memasukan data sampai 4 kali kesalahan? Apa kau bekerja sambil tidur? Maka hari ini aku akan membuatmu tidur sambil bekerja." Kurenai memarahi Naruto habis-habisan disaksikan seluruh karyawan yang kini mulai tertarik dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Ada apa ini?" Sasuke yang menyaksikan kemaran Kurenai pada Naruto, ingin mencari tahu apa yang sedang berlangsung.

"U-uchiha-sama Maafkan ketidak sopanan saya Uchiha-sama. Ini adalah urusan saya dengan bawahan yang melakukan kesalahan. Saya menghormati Naruto-kun sebagai sahabat anda. Tapi kesalahan tetap kesalahan. Naruto-kun tetap harus bertanggung jawab atas kesalahannya." Kurenai menjelaskanya pada Sasuke.

"Saya akan memperbaikinya Kurenai-san. Saya berjanji besok pagi file sudah akan ada di meja anda."

"Tentu saja harus seperti itu Naruto. Kau perlu lebih berhati-hati dalam tindakanmu. Karena kesalahan sekecil apapun akan mendampak besar pada hasil akhirnya. Kau harus segera menyelesaikanya. Sekarang!" Lanjut Kurenai.

"Tapi sebelum itu." Kata-kata Sasuke membuat seluruh kerumunan menoleh padanya. "Dalam kantor ini, aku menetapkan kebijakan mengenai keseimbangan antara hak dan kewajiban tiap karyawan. Termasuk dalam ketetapan bahwa jam ini adalah waktunya istirahat. Juga untuk Kurenai-san. Silahkan mengambil hak anda Kurenai-san. Seluruh karyawan yang sedang mendengar apa yang saya katakan. Silahkan meninggalkan kerumunan dan mengambil jatah istirahat anda sehingga dapat kemabali untuk beraktifitas setelahnya nanti. Termasuk untukmu Naruto. Aku tidak akan membeda-bedakan karyawanku dalam menerima haknya. Dan….." Sasuke berbalik menghadap Kurenai yang sedang bertampang geram pada Naruto. "Aku akan memastikan Naruto mengerjakan tugasnya setelah ini. Sampai bertemu di cafeteria Kurenai-san." Sasuke menyelesaikan dialognya dan menggeret tangan Naruto untuk mengikutinya.

Sejenak Naruto melihat ekspresi atasanya tersebut syarat akan kemarahan. Entah apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya esok. Ia tidak ingin membayangkanya.

 **Dilarang copy fic ini**

Naruto dan Sasuke saling diam di depan makanan mereka masing-masing.

"Makanlah!" Kata Sasuke melihat Naruto hanya melamun di hadapanya.

"Kenapa kau membelaku Teme?"Nada sedih terpancar dari suaranya.

"Aku tidak membelamu Dobe. Itu memang hakmu."

"Hak seperti apa yang diberikan pada seseorang yang belum mampu mengerjakan kewajibanya." Bantah Naruto.

"Kewajibanmu sudah terlaksana, hanya saja belum sempurna. Jadi cepat makan dan kau bisa menyelesaikan tanggunganmu." Sasuke tegas.

"Aku tidak lapar Teme, aku mau segera menyelesaikan tugasku saja."

"Jangan pernah berdiri dari kursimu sebelum piring di hadapanmu kosong. Kalu tidak, kau tidak akan bisa memberi makan para peliharaanmu."Sasuke mengancam.

Naruto kali ini tidak berani membantah apa yang dikatakan bosnya bila menyangkut celengannya. Ia duduk di posisinya dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan memohon.

"Apa lagi Dobe?"

"Aku ingin makananmu." Kata Naruto lirih.

Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke langsung menukar makanannya dengan milik Naruto. Tertawa kecil oleh tingkah konyol sahabatnya tersebut di tengah konflik yang menderanya.

 **Dilarang copy fic ini**

Pukul 11.00 malam. Setelah menandatangani kontrak terakhirnya hari ini, saatnya Sasuke meinggalkan kantor. Jam pulang karyawan adalah pukul 07.00. Tapi karena hari ini banyak hal yang perlu ia tangani. Terpaksa ia harus pulang lebih malam dari jam seharusnya. Tetapi sebelum pulang. Ia akan memastikan satu hal lagi. Mengecek keberadaan Naruto. Dugaanya benar. Naruto masih duduk di tempat kerjanya dan mengutak-atik data yang harus ia kumpulkan besok.

"Kau belum selesai?" Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba. Cukup mengagetkan bagi Naruto yang saat itu dalam konsentrasi yang tinggi.

"Aku akan lembur Teme. Puanglah!" Naruto sama sekali tidak menatap Sasuke.

Sekali lagi, Sasuke melihat Naruto dalam keadaan pucat dan tertekan. Tampa peduli apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto padanya. Sasuke langsung menutup layar laptop milik Naruto dengan kasar.

"Apa yang kau lakuukan Teme!" Naruto Marah.

"Kemasi seluruh data yang dibutuhkan. Hari ini kau akan menginap di rumahku. Aku akan membantumu mengerjakanya." Sasuke langsung mengambil laptop milik Naruto dan membawanya pergi. Naruto tidak punya pilihan lain selain membereskan barang-baranng, mengambil dokumen yang diperlukan, dan mengikuti Sasuke menuju parkiran mobil.

Seandainya Naruto tau kejadian selanjutnya, mungkin ia akan memlih menyelesaikan tugasnya di kantor saja, dan menyuruh Sasuke pulang. Tapi Nasi telah menjadi bubur. Yang terjadi ya terjadilah. Hal itulah yang hanya bisa digambarkan Naruto sesudah ini.

 **Dilarang copy fic ini**

Sesampainya di kediaman Uchiha.

.

BRAK—

Suara pintu mobil sport milik Sasuke yang ditutup dengan terlalu keras mengiringi kepergian Naruto menuju pintu masuk kediaman Uchiha.

"Tunggu aku di ruang tengah, aku akan membantumu mengerjakan laporanmu." Kata Sasuke yang juga telah keluar dari mobilnya.

Naruto yang mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke hanya menghentikan langkahnya tanpa berniat untuk menoleh dan berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Tidurlah!" Satu kata itu, dan Naruto langsung meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berada di samping mobilnya.

Apa yang terjadi?

Pertengkaran. pertengkaran hebat antara Sasuke dan Naruto yang hanya diketahui oleh mereka berdua. Dan sepertinya memang bukan pertengkaran yang bisa. Karena saat ini Naruto harus berakhir mengerjakan laporanya sendiri di ruang tengah megah nan besar milik Sasuke. Sedangkan pemilik rumah lebih memilih cuek dan meuju kamarnya untuk tidur seperti perintah Naruto.

Satu jam kemudian. Waktu telah menunjukan pukul 01.00 dini hari. Tetapi Sasuke masih tidak bisa tidur dan lebih memilih membaca dibuku sambil menanti kantuk yang tidak kunjung datang. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah karena telah berkata kasar pada Naruto, dan membuat Dobenya menagis. Tapi dia juga tidak ingin meminta maaf, karena memang itu bukanlah sepenuhnya kesalahannya. Pertengkaran yang seharusnya bisa di hindari Sasuke karena dirinyala yang pertama memulai perselisihan paham itu.

Beberapa menit kemuhian, akhirnya Sasuke pun menyerah dan mencoba melihat kondisi Naruto diruang tengah.

Dugaannya ternyata seratus persen benar. Naruto telah pulas di hadapan laptopnya yang masih menyala. Sasuke melihat progress yang telah dikerjakan Naruto. Ternyata masih kurang 40 % dari yang seharusnya ia kerjakan. Tidak tega dengan kondisi sahabatnya, Sasuke segera mengangkat Naruto bride style, dan menempatkanya di kamarnya. Tidak lupa meyelimutinya dan menciu— Heh, Ok tidak perlu adegan yang begitu dulu (Sasuke kecewa).

Sasuke kembali ke ruang tengah dan mulai mengerjakan laporan milik Naruto yang belum terselesaikan. Jam telah menujukan pukul 03.00 ketika Sasuke menekan Ctrl+S pada laporan Naruto dan mematikan laptopnya. Saat yang cukup cepat untuk menyelesaikan sebuah laporan rumit hanya dalam waktu dua jam. Tapi seperti kata pepatah, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin bagi Uchiha.

Kembali dalam kamarnya yang remang, mendapati Naruto yang masih dalam posisi yang sama ketika Sasuke memindahkanya, membuat hatinya tenang. Entah kenapa rasa hangat menyebar pada seluruh tubuhnya melihat Dobenya tidur dengan nyaman di atas kasur miliknya.

Sasuke masih berfikir pertanyaan terakhir yang ditanyaakan Naruto di tengah pertengkaran mereka. Apakah ada hari dimana dirinya mampu menjawab pertanyaan itu untuk sesorang. Atau ia tidak akan pernah tahu jawabanya walau sampai akhir hayatnya.

Sasuke berjalan menuju ranjangnya dan merebahkan dirinya pada ruang kosong di samping Naruto. Sejenak memperhatikan Dobenya dalam tidur, dan memulai tidur damainya malam itu.

 **Dilarang copy fic ini**

Keesokan harinya, terbagun oleh rasa kantuk dan kepala berdenyut oleh karena kurang tidur dialami Sasuke. Ia melihat Naruto masih tertidur di sampingnya dengan damai. Tidak tega membangunkanya. Sasuke memutuskan untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap terlebih dahulu sebelum membangnkan Naruto.

Setelah mandi dan wangi segar menguar dari tubuhnya. Sasuke mendekati Naruto dan mencoba membagunkanya.

"Naruto! Bangun! sudah pukul 07.30. Hey BANGUN!" Kata Sasuke keras karena hanya sedikit sekali respon yang ia terima saat membangukan kerbau tidur yang satu ini.

"Engh…" Naruto merenggangkan tubuhnya dan,

Teng—

Ritual paginya muncul. Lagi-lagi pusing dan mual itu menyerang. Bahkan sebelum sempat membuka matanya. Naruto segera berlari menuju kamar mandi. Dan…

DUAK…

Tanpa sadar Naruto yang masih mengira tempatnya saat ini adalah rumahnya dan kamar mandi hanya berjarak beberapa langkah di sebelahnya, malah berujung menabrak tembok kamar Sasuke dengan keras dan pingsan ditempat.

Melihat cara pingsan Naruto yang jauh dari kata elit. Membuat Sasuke ingin tertawa. Tetapi dalam kurun waktu sama ia juga cemas dengan kondisi Dobenya. Segera ia menghampiri Naruto dan lagi-lagi menggendongnya menuju kasur dan menidurkanya. Sekarang ia benar-benar cemas. Kondisi Naruto jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Tubuhnya dingin, wajahnya pucat, dan keringat dingin membanjirinya.

Segera saja ia menekan nomor dokter pribadi keluarganya, meminta pelayan untuk membawakan selimut tambahan dan air hangat untuk mengompres kening Naruto.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mungkin Sasuke sempat lega melihat Naruto tidak menggigil dan mulai menghangat. Tapi kehangatan tubuhnya malah berubah panas dan terus naik hingga menjadi demam. Sasuke malah semakin bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya itu. Untungnya beberapa menit kemudian dokter datang dan segera menangani Naruto. Tsunade yang merupakan dokter pribadi keluarga Uchiha, merupakan dokter professional dan terkenal dalam dunia kedokteran.

Setelah memeriksa naruto dengan pemeriksaan dasar, kemudian memberikan Naruto bebeberapa suntikan obat. Tsunade menemui Sasuke untuk membicarakan perihal apa yang terjadi pada pasiennya tersebut.

"Untuk diagnosa awal mungkin hanya gejala kelelahan dan stres. Kalau demamnya tidak kunjung turun sebaiknya dilakukan pemeriksaan lanjutan. Apa dia sering sakit seperti ini Sasuke?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Tidak saat di kondisi normal. Tapi, dia interseksual Tsunade Sensei. Dia berkelamin ganda, dan salah satunya berfungsi. Yaitu organ reproduksi wanitanya. Ketika dalam masa mesntruasi, Ia sering mengalami kejadian seperti kondisinya saat ini." Sasuke menjelaskan kondisi yang dialami Naruto pada dokternya.

" Kalau begitu ia mungkin dalam masa pra menstruasinya. Ketika hormone esterogen meningkat dan menekan hormone tetosteron milik Naruto. Sehingga berdampak buruk bagi kondisi fisiknya. Aku sarankan dia untuk tidak terlalu capek dan setres."

"Tetapi dia baru saja mengalami siklusnya sebulan yang lalu. Ia biasa melalui masanya 3-4 bulan sekali. Seharusnya masih tersisa 2-3 bulan lagi untuk menuju pra menstruasi."

"Aku tahu kau orang yang kritis Sasuke. Tapi jika kita teruskan pembicaraan kita, hanya akan ada dugaan, dan itu bukan gayaku. Kalau kau ingin informasi yang akurat, kau bisa mengantarnya datang kerumah sakitku dan aku akan menjelaskan dengan bukti-bukti yang jelas." Tsunade mengakhiri kata-katanya, menenteng tas dokter, dan bergerak meninggalkan ruangan. Diikuti oleh Sasuke yang berjalan dibelakangnya, Tsunade mengucapkan kata terakhirnya sebelum pergi.

"Sepertinya dia bukan seorang yang biasa saja bagimu. Melihatmu cukup paham mengenai dirinya bahkan siklusya. Apa mungkin kalian?"Tsunade memiringkan kepalanya tanda bertanya. "Ah… Sudahlah. Itu urusan kalian. Kau bisa menghubungiku lagi kalau demamnya tidak kunjung turun. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa." Tsunade keluar dari kediaman Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali menuju kamarnya. Ia melihat Naruto masih cukup pucat dibanding kulit tan-nya dalam kondisi normal. Ia teringat kata kata Tsunade tentang kondisi Dobenya yang kelelahan dan stres. Sasuke sama sekali tidak ingin melihat kondisi Naruto yang seperti ini. Kelelahan akibat bergadang, dan stres akibat pekerjaanya. Atau mungkin pertengakaran mereka kemarin. Ya, pertengkaran kemarin mungkin merupakan sebagian besar dari penyebab Naruto harus drop saat ini. Masih segar di ingatan Sasuke apa yang terjadi tadi malam.

 **-Flash Back-**

 _Di dalam mobil Sport milik Sasuke._

 _Naruto menyandarkan punggunya yang kaku pada kursi di samping Sasuke yang bersiap untuk mengemudi._

 _"_ _Aku tidak pernah bosan mengagumi mobilmu Teme. Ini sangat keren! Kalau aku punya mobil sport seperti ini, pasti banyak cewek yang bakalan takluk di hadapanku." Sambil melihat tiap detail dari mobil milik Sasuke._

 _"_ _Apa lagi-lagi kau akan menambah celengan konyolmu untuk membeli mobil seperti ini? Kau sungguh tidak masuk akal. Kalu hanya untuk pamer kau bisa meminjamnya padaku." Sasuke mengemudikan mobilnya dalam kecepatan standart._

 _"_ _Kenapa kau selalu sensi sama peliharaanku Teme! Mereka adalah satu-satunya harapanku di masa depan." Naruto tidak terima Sasuke menghina celenganya. Akhir-akhir ini bahkan Naruto sedikit sensitive apabila Sasuke membahas celengannya._

 _"_ _Karena hal itu merusak kesenanganmu. Kau merusak masa mudamu yang berharga. Disaat kita bersenang-senang dengan gaji pertama kita. Kau malah lebih memilih mendekam dirumah dan menabung uangmu. Aku heran, aku tahu kau bukan orang yang pelit atau kikir pada hartamu. Tapi hobimu mengoleksi celengan sungguh di luar batas dan mematikan gaya hidup normal seorang yang masih berumur 24 tahun. Seharusnya kau lebih menikmati uangmu tanpa harus terikat dengan celengan konyolmu." Terdengar nada marah dan kekecewa dari apa yang disampaikan Sasuke pada Naruto._

 _"_ _Kau tidak mengerti Teme. Aku bukan orang yang memiliki segalanya sepertimu. Satu-satunya yang aku inginkan hanyalah kejelasan statusku. Kau tau, aku masih belum menyerah untuk mendapatkan 500 juta untuk oprasiku. Aku akan mengumpulkan uang itu, walau itu harus terjadi ketika umurku tidak lagi muda hingga mendapatkanya. Aku akan tetap melakukan oprasi,_ _ **walau aku mungkin akan mati dalam prosesnya"**_

 _DEG_

 _Kata-kata Naruto sangat menampar Sasuke dengan keras. Membayangkan Naruto meninggal di ruang oprasi bukanlah sesuatu yang baik untuk jantunganya. Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk menepikan mobilnya. Naruto pun juga terlihat syok dengan kata-katanya sendiri. Ia sama sekali tidak memandang kearah Sasuke dan lebih memilih melihat jalan kosong tempat Sasuke memarkir mobilnya._

 _"_ _Tetapi setidaknya aku telah mendapat kejelasan tentang satusku sebagai seorang yang normal sepertimu, Sakura, ataupun Sai. Semua teman-teman yang meragukan identitasku. Yang terpenting adalah, setidaknya aku tidak perlu merendahkan diriku lagi." Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan suara yang bergetar karena mungkin menahan amarah, atau mungkin tangisnya._

 _"_ _Dan apa yang kau harapkan setelah menjalani oprasi itu?" Kata Sasuke marah._

 _"_ _Aku ingin kehidupan yang normal Sasuke. Aku ingin bisa menikah dan memiliki pasangan."Naruto mengatakanya dengan tegas._

 _"_ _Kau tidak perlu menjalani oprasi itu. Pasti akan ada seseorang yang akan menerimamu apa adanya kelak."_

 _"_ _Mungkin ada." Kata Naruto cepat dan tegas pada sahabatnya. "Tapi aku tetap tidak akan bisa membuatnya bahagia. Aku tidak akan bisa memuaskan pasanganku secara harfiah. Aku tidak memiliki kejantananku Sasuke. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa memuaskan pasanganku." Kata Naruto hampir menangis._

 _"_ _Kau bisa Naruto. Kau tidak hanya punya satu pilihan. Kau punya dua. Dan aku tahu salah satunya berfungsi*. Kau bisa mejadi seorang wanita tanpa harus menjalani oprasi." Lagi-lagi adu argument itu membuat Naruto kalah telak._

 _"_ _Siapa Sasuke? Siapa laki-laki normal yang mau menerima orang cacat sepertiku? Mungkin juga hanya kalangan Gay penyuka sesama jenis. Tapi apa mereka tidak akan jijik melihat miliku yang aneh dan juga sisi wanita dalam tubuhku?" Kini air mata Naruto sudah tidak lagi dapat terbendung. Satu persatu meluncur dari pipinya yang sudah tidak lagi pucat. Melainkan warna merah menyala tanda ia sedang menahan tangis kemarahanya._

 _"_ _Kalau memang tidak ada satu laki-lakipun yang mau meminangmu. Maka aku akan melakukanya. Kau bisa bersamaku. Kau bisa bergantung padaku. Aku akan menikahimu." Kata Sasuke mengkhiri kalimatnya dengan tatapan yang mengarah pada Naruto dengan kesungguhan._

 _Naruto tidak mau kalah denganya. Ia mentap Sasuke dengan tajam, dan menyuarakan pendapatnya._

 _"_ _Aku dari dulu ingin bertanya padamu Sasuke. Sebenarnya apa arti sebuah pernikahan untukmu? Dengan mudahnya kau mengtakan ingin menikahiku, padahal ada Sakura disisimu." Sasuke hanya terdiam dengan perkataan Naruto. Dan itu adalah pertanyaan yang selama ini berada di benak Sasuke. Apa sebenarnya arti pernikahan untuknya. Secara teori mungkin Sasuke mengerti, bahwa pernikahan adalah sebuah bukti cinta. Tapi secara penerapan, apa yang akan ia lakukan dalam pernikahan selain sex dan kompromi di dalmnya. Apa pentingnya hal itu? Kalau dengan kumpul kebo saja semua syarat yang ada dalam pernikahan sudah terpenuhi. Untuk apa ada pernikahan._

 _Sampai saat ini, ia sama sekali tidak menemukan jawabanya._

 _"_ _Sudahlah Sasuke, aku ini cacat. Aku tidak perlu mengubahmu menjadi cacat sepertiku dengan menjadikanmu Gay. Akan aku lupakan segala yang kau katakan barusan. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku untuk urusan oprasi. Lagi pula uangku tidak akan cukup untuk melakukanya sekarang. Kau cukup fokus saja pada pernikahanmu sesungguhnya, pasanganmu, dan kehidupanmu saat ini. Urusanku akan aku tangani sendiri. Kau tidak perlu susah-susah mencampuri urusanku. Ayo kita pulang, aku ingin segera melanjutkan laporanku."_

 _Setelah kata-kata terakhir Naruto. Perjalanan menuju kediaman Uchiha Sasuke ditemani oleh kediaman yang mencekam dalam mobil._

 **-End of Flash Back-**

Sasuke masih duduk di kursi disamping ranjang yang tengah ditempati Naruto. Ia mengusap lembut rambut pirang sahabatnya. Kemudian sekali lagi Ia memandang Dobenya dengan pandangan yang lembut dan memohon.

"Aku lebih senang bila kau marah dan memukuliku Dobe, dari pada kau menyiksaku dengan sakitmu."

Sekali lagi Sasuke mengusap kening Naruto dengan lembut, kemudian membenarkan letak selimut yang dikenakannya.

"Cepatlah sembuh." Katanya lirih.

Tepat setelahnya, Smart Phone Sasuke bergetar menandakan adanya panggilan masuk. Saat itulah Sasuke harus menghela nafas karena panggilan pekerjaan sedang menunggunya.

 **TBC**

 **Battery : LOW BATTERY 10%**

3 hari update nih…. Thanks ya buat semua review, berkat kalian bisa nulis ngebut…

 **Next Chap udah selesai lho** …kapanpun bisa up date… asal reviewnya sudah sama kayak cahap kemarin (kalau reader berkenan). Gak maksa kok… **Hanya sebuah penawaran** ….

Gimana? Flash back-nya gak ngebingungin kah? Ini mah masih nyantai beut. **Moga gak kecewa sama ini chap**. Tapi bagian perdebatan Sasuke dan Naruto adalah faforitku. Itu dalem lho maknanya. **Ada dialog Sasuke yang ada bintangnya (*).** Apakah reader tau artinya? Kalau ada yang paham monggo di kasih tahukan di review supaya reader yang gak faham jadi paham juga.

Thanks for read….


	3. Chapter 3

**Charge Completed**

 **Battery : FULL 100%**

 **Reader semua, maaf banget gak bisa jawab review satu-satu. Saya sendang dalam masa UAS and Seminar Proposal (mohon doanya biar lancar). Ini nyolong-nyolong waktu buat Up-date. Ini daftar teman-teman yang mau bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk meReview:**

miki honoka, saya, kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani, Himawari Wia, Kagamiyo Neko, , FriendShit, SasuNaru Shippef, narusasu, dokbealamo, xxx, retvianputri12, chibikuroko, kaclouds1, soosoocutie92, ryukey, namitetsu, Guest, Iyeth620, guestny guest, tanochan, Dyarie, .39, Sachiko, mo, Mimo Rain, Jun-yo, d14napink, tachikyubi, kuramaaachi, narulove, kiran, ghighi, mayyurie, Kucing manis, D'angel, anon, nartsu, Sasunaru, gyumin4ever, Haruko Namikaze , kagami yuuki, Namikaze Ren, riri, maesty chan, aoi sora, Rara, namitetsu, AkarisaRuru, RyanryanforeverYaoi, askasufa, Gie407, zhiewon189, aNOnime9095, Harpaairiry, Taqieyya746, namitetsu, Shizuka Rein, Novalia Airis, Xenzia, allison bryne, RevmeMaki, .777, SNlop, ciandys, choikim1310, liaajahfujo, gici love sasunaru, Luky khairunnisa ruki, uzumaki megami, KimKS 'ke-Naru, thiyahrama, cinya, Esya. , uzumakinamikazehaki, hyunnie02, Ya Mi To, Aiko Vallery, NaYu Namikaze Uzumaki, 85, .562, hanazawa kay, akira lia, The last JustCallMeAzi.(Hosh… Selesai… 30 menit kemudian…)

Apakah kalian merasa kecewa dengan saya karena tidak membalas review kalian? Unek-uneknya di Review selanjutnya saja ya…

Jawaban pertanyaan inti yang saya ambil dari Review yang masuk:

1\. Yang pingin cepet-cepet Sasuke sama Naruto bersama, sabar aja ya… Masih jauuuuuuh….

2\. Naruto tahu kalau dia hamil… Sabar bu.

3\. Kok lebih pendek?... Lagi sibuk. Maaf ya….

4\. Sasuke suka Naruto?... Terjawab di Chapter ini…

5\. FemNaru atau Naru?... Kita voting nanti….

6\. Namaku: Cup Choc **Ochi** p : Panggil **_Ochi_**. Jangan Cup…. Nanti condong ukuran **

7\. Fullx 50 Review…

8\. Tipo…. Itu bawaan Orok… Ada yang mau jadi Beta?

Ok. Otanoshimi!...

 **Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kisimoto-san dake.**

 **Cerita ini hanya imajinasiku belaka,!...**

 **kesamaan nama, alamat, dll, umumnya DISENGAJA.**

 **.**

 **Apapun Dirimu**

 **.**

 **Warning: OCC, OC, Bahasa kasar, Tipo, Mpreg, No Lemon (for ever), No Flaming (yang udah merasakan _Kimochi warui_ silahkan menyingkir)**

 **RnR**

 ** _DILARANG MENGCOPY SEBAGIAN APALAGI SELURUH FIC INI._**

 **Suka, silahkan baca n Review. Benci, siahkan pergi (Gak pakek Flame).**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : Sepesial**

Hari ini sedari pagi Sasuke sudah memperingatkan sekertarisnya untuk menunda seluruh rapat diluar kantor untuk dilakukan dihari yang lain. Sekali lagi menyuruh sekertarisnya untuk membawakan seluruh dokumen yang perlu ia tandatangani baik yang sudah di sortir olehnya maupun yang belum.

"Bawakan semua ke mejaku. Aku akan membantumu memilahnya. Bahan keperluan rapat besok. Persiapkan dengan rapi, dan akan aku priksa di rumah. Hari ini tidak ada pengumpulan dokumen diatas jam 03.00 siang. Karena aku akan kembali kerumah sekitar pukul 05.00 sore. Infokan pada seluruh devisi untuk segera menyelesaikan laporan, atau mereka harus menunggu tanda tanganku esok hari." Sang sekertaris yang bernama Ino kelabakan dengan apa yang telah disampaikan bosnya dengan tiba-tiba. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa terlebih dahulu. Tidak tahan dengan reaksi ino, Sasuke bergerak mendekatinya dan mengangkat seluruh dokumen yang ada di meja Ino menuju mejanya.

* * *

 **Dilarang copy fic ini**

* * *

Suasana dikantor hari ini terlihat sangat sibuk dan serba cepat. Pengumuman mengenai dokumen yang wajib ditandatangani hari ini harus terkumpul sebelum pukul 03.00 siang, membuat seluruh devisi berkerja ekstra keras dan perfek dalam tugasnya. Seluruh karyawan sibuk mengetik, menyortir, dan memilah data-data untuk laporan mereka.

Kesibukan juga terlihat di dalam kantor milik Uchiha muda. Disaat banyak projek baru dan tugas menumpuk, memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal adalah sesuatu yang mustahil. Tapi kata-kata mustahil sepertinya tidak berlaku untuk Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke tengah membaca dan memilah laporan yang hendak ia tandatangi atau yang belum bisa ia tandatangani. Sang sekertaris juga sibuk membacakan isi dokumen yang dapat ditandatangi Sasuke atau tidak. Jadi hampir seluruh tubuh Sasuke berguna saat ini. Matanya ia gunakan untuk menyortir dokumen. Tangan ia gunakan untuk mengetik dan menandatangani dokumen yang lolos spesifikasi. Telinga kanan ia gunakan untuk mendengar penjelasan mengenai laporan yang dibacakan oleh Ino. Sedangkan telinga kiri, ia pasang Handset yang tersambung dengan telfon milik asisten rumah tangganya Kakashi untuk mengabari seputar keadaan Naruto.

Rupanya kalau sungguh-sungguh bahkan Ino sama sekali tidak dapat menandingi kecepatan Sasuke untuk menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya. Walau seperti itu sama sekali tidak ada yang bisa terlewat oleh Sasuke, karena sedikit kesalahan saja Sasuke tidak akan bersedia menanadatangani dokumen tersebut.

"Bagaimana kondisinya?(pada Kakashi). Baik, berikan laporan itu (pada Ino)" Ino memberikan laporan tersebut untuk ditandatangani Sasuke. Kemudian memulai membacakan laporan ynag baru.

("Naruto-sama sudah sadar dan demamnya sudah turun. Tapi dia tidak mau makan. Maka kami tidak dapat memaksanya meminum obat.") Kata kakashi dalam Telfon.

"Terus bujuk dia sampai dia mau. Coba tawarkan ramen, atau sup tomat (pada Kakashi). Kembalikan laporan itu pada devisi pemasaran. Katakan pada mereka bahwa wilayah penyebaran produk masih belum lengkap (Pada Ino)." Ino masih sempat terkagum-kagum pada kemampuan multitasking yang dimiliki Presedirnya.

("Naruto-sama bersedia makan Sasuke-sama. Dia bertanya mengenai piring bekas sarapan anda tadi pagi yang tergeletak di meja dekat tempat tidur, dan meminta makanan yang sama dengan yang anda makan.") Kakashi menjelaskan dengan suara yang lebih riang.

Sasuke tertawa ringan dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kakashi mengenai tidakan Dobenya yang selalu menginginkan hal yang sama dengannya. Rasanya ingin segera pulang dan menggoda Dobenya yang aneh-aneh itu.

"Ino, bisakah kau membacakan dokumen itu dari awal. Aku kehilangan fokusku." Kata Sasuke.

 _Sepertinya masih manusia._ Pikir Ino dalam hati. Tapi masih terbayang wajah senyum Sasuke yang baru saja terlihat oleh Ino adalah bekal mimpi indahnya nanti malam.

* * *

 **Dilarang copy fic ini**

* * *

Sasuke memasuki kamarnya dengan membawa bungkusan dalam tas. Metihat Naruto yang duduk di tempat tidurnya dengan kondisi yang lebih baik dari yang ia lihat tadi pagi membuat Sasuke merasa lega.

"Kenapa? kau tidak mau menyambutku?"

"Hemh." memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau tahu, Kurenai-san menitipkan salam padamu." Sasuke berjalan kearah Naruto dengan wajah datarnya. Kemudian Naruto sadar mengenai arti perkataan Sasuke.

"LAPORAAAAAAAAAN!" Naruto hendak berlari menuju ruang tengah untuk mengambil laptopnya sebelum langkahnya dihentiakn oleh Sasuke dengan merangkulnya untuk mencegah dirinya keluar kamar.

"Ini sudah jam 6 Dobeee. Kontor telah tutup."

"Tapi, aku akan kena damprat besok." Naruto masih berusaha keras untuk melepaskan dirinya dari Sasuke yang masih mencengkram lengannya.

"Tidak akan, kau tidak akan bekerja di sana besok." Naruto langsung menatap Sasuke dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kau memecatku teme?"

"Hm" Sasuke membawa Naruto yang syok untuk duduk di atas kasurnya lagi.

"Kau tega sekali padaku Teme. Kau tidak hanya membunuhku, tapi juga membunuh seluruh peliharaanku. Hua…." Naruto menagis ala bayi sambil memeluk kakinya.

"Dasar otak Dobe. Aku tidak memecatmu."

"Kau sungguh-sungguh Teme? Lalu apa yang kau maksut tadi?" Naruto sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Kau akan tau besok." Sasuke singkat.

"Tapi tetap saja laporan itu harus selesai hari ini. Itu tanggung jawabku."

"Sudah selesai. Aku menyelesaikanya." Sasuke naik ke ranjangnya dan duduk berselonjor di sebelah Naruto. Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca (terharu).

"Kau sangat so sweet Teme. Terimakasih~" Naruto langsung memeluk Sasuke tanpa aba-aba. Lalu tidak lama kemudian ia melepaskan pelekunaya dan mendorong Sasuke menjauh.

"Kau bau Teme. Mandilah!" Kata Naruto menutup hidung.

"Sejak kapan kau sensitive dengan bauku. Lagi pula kau lebih bau Dobe." Sasuke berdiri dan siap-siap menuju kamar mandi.

"Aku juga ingin Teme. Tapi tidak boleh sama Kakashi-san." Kata Naruto sedih.

"Lebih baik memang jangan dulu. Kau baru sembuh."

"Tapi bau tubuhku sendiri membuatku mual Teme." Naruto mengenduskan nafas keras.

"Ambilah ini." Sasuke menyerahkan tas kertas besar pada Naruto. Didalamya ternyata terdapat replica Mobil Sport merah dengan tipe sama seperti milik Sasuke.

"Untuk apa ini Teme?" Naruto heran dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke dengan memberikan mainan anak-anak dengan model tiruan Mobil Sport yang sama denga miliknya.

"Itu celengan Dobe. Kau ingin membeli Mobil kan? Kau bisa memulai dari sekarang." Sasuke melonggarkan dasi, membuka kancing kemeja pada pergelangan tangan dan kerah bajunya.

"Kalau kau memberikanku yang asli juga tidak apa-apa Teme. He-He-He… Tapi terima kasih."

"Hm."Sahut Sasuke yang kini mengambil sesuatu dari ruang gantinya yang besar dan penuh baju-baju dan barang-barang Sasuke yang brandit.

"Teme!"

"Hmm?"

"Kau tidak mau memberi makan peliharaan baruku. Sumbanglah sedikit." Naruto menyodorkan celenganya di hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengeluarkan beberapa uang 10 ribu yen dari dalam dompet yang langsung ia masukan pada lubang celengan milik Naruto.

"Terimakasih Uchiha-Sama. Saya berharap anda sudi menjadi donatur tetap untuk peliharaan saya ini."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum dengan tingkah konyol sahabatnya. Tampa mempedulikan apa yang dikatakan Naruto selanjutnya, yang sepertinya berbicara pada peliharaan barunya, Sasuke langsung pergi menuju kamar mandinya untuk memersihkan diri.

* * *

 **Dilarang copy fic ini**

* * *

"Se-sekertaris?" Naruto menyatakan dengan nada terkejut dan sedikit takut. Naruto saat ini sedang mendegar penjelasan tentang dirinya yang akan diangkat menjadi Sekertaris Sasuke.

"Hem, asisten sekertaris tepatnya. Kau akan membantu Ino melakukan tugas-tugasnya selama kami akan rapat di luar kantor. Selebihnya kau bisa bertanya pada Ino." Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto untuk duduk di mejanya, yang lebih tepatnya di depan meja Naruto. Sekertaris dan asisten sekertaris menempati satu ruangan bersama direktur. Hanya saja Sekertaris memiliki wilayah pojok kecil disudut ruangan, dan hampir seluruh ruangan besar adalah ruang kerja Sasuke dan sofa peneriamaan tamu yang pernah diduduki Naruto.

"Te-Uchiha-sama tidak seharusnya menempatkanku di posisi ini." Bantahnya.

"Percuma Dobe, Posisi akuntanmu sudah terisi orang lain." Sasuke mulai membuka _Apple_ nya.

"Bukan seperti itu Te-Uchiha-Sama."

"Hm?" Sasuke menatap Naruto bertanya.

"Harusnya kau memilih orang yang montok dan seksi." Kata Naruto konyol.

. . . .

 _Dasar baka mesum Dobe_.

"Hentikan pikiran konyol dan anehmu Dobe. Duduk dan kerjakan tugasmu."

Bagi Naruto ini bukanlah pekerjaan yang tidak ia inginkan. Gajinya termasuk besar dan tempatnya bekerja saat ini lebih bagus dan nyaman dibanding rangannya lamanya yang penuh dengan buku-buku dan dokumen yang berserakan. Diatambah dengan atasan seperti Kurenai yang super lampir. Ruangan yang ia tempati saat ini sangat besar, satu ruangan dengan Direktur, fasilitas lengkap. Dan yang paling penting adalah bau Temenya yang sangat membuatnya kecanduan.

Bahkan saat ia bangan tidur tadi pagi, rasa mual yang biasanya menyeranganya, langsung hilang ketika Sasuke yang telah rapi dan wangi membagunkanya. Sungguh nikmat hidupnya bila Temenya selalu didekatnya.

Penyesuaan dalam tugasnya sebagai sekertaris ternyata tidak mudah bagi Naruto. Bahkan Ino pun tidak sama sekali memihak padanya, bahkan mungkin memusuhinya. Naruto tidak tahu alasan Sasuke menempatkan dirinya pada posisi ini. Padahal jelas-jelas dia merupakan lulusan akuntan. Tapi Naruto tidak ingin menyerah begitu saja. Maka ia bertekat untuk melakukan yang terbaik untuk posisi barunya saat ini.

* * *

 **Dilarang copy fic ini**

* * *

Sampai suatu hari.

"Kami akan menuju Kuyusu untuk rapat. Nanti mungkin akan ada telfon-telfon penting untuk menentukan hari rapat oleh Mr. Haz Miler dan Toyama-sama. Maka jangan sampai kau membuat mereka kecewa dengan sikapmu." Kata Ino pada Naruto dengan gaya sok bosnya.

"Baik Ino-san, kau tidak perlu kaku seperi itu." Naruto mententuh pundak Ino pelan, tapi langsung disingkirkan olehnya. Kemudian Ino menepuk-nepuk pundaknya sendiri seperti menyingkirkan debu yang tersisa dari telapak tangan Naruto. Naruto memang merasa sakit hati, tapi ia berharap seiring berjalanya waktu, Ino mampu menerima keberadaanya.

* * *

 **Dilarang copy fic ini**

* * *

01.00

"Yosh akhirnya istirahat makan siang. Aku ingin pergi menemui teman-temanku. Ku rasa aku akan mampir ke bagian pemasaran sebentar." Naruto berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Bermaksut menemui teman-teman lamanya di departemen pemasaran. Pasalnya, akhir-akhir ini ia jarang sekali bersama mereka. Karena setiap makan siang pun, Sasuke tidak pernah lepas darinya. Dan pastinya membuat teman-teman Naruto yang lain sungkan mendekati mereka.

Perjalanannya menuju bagian pemasaran, Naruto mendapati pemandangan yang aneh, yaitu banyak orang yang berbisik ketika melihatnya melewati mereka. Bahkan ada yang secara terang-terangan menunjukan tatapan membenci, ada yang takut, ada pula yang melengos dan sama sekali tidak ingin menatapanya. Ia tidak ingin berfikir macam-macam. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

Sesampainya di bagian pemasaran.

"HALO TEMAN-TEMAN." Sapa Naruto. Semua orang sejenak melihat ke arah sumber suara. Tapi apa yang dilakukan teman-temanya sungguh di luar dugaan. Mereka langsung bubar meninggalkan ruangan tampa menganggap Naruto pernah menyapa mereka.

"Enaknya makan apa nih?" Kata Masato.

"Gak tau. Kita ke kantin saja. Disini sudah gak seru lagi. Ada pengganggu sih…" Kata Higemoto yang juga berasal dari devisi yang sama dengan Naruto beberapa hari yang lalu.

Naruto terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. _Ada apa ini? Kenapa seperti ini? Kemarin mereka baik-baik saja. Kenapa hari ini mereka bersikap aneh padaku?_ Pikirnya.

Naruto berjalan linglung menuju kantin, berharap dapat meminta penjelasan dari teman-temanya tentang apa yang terjadi, dan mungkin ia dapat mencoba memperbaikinya.

sesampainya di kantin. Naruto Tiba-tiba dihadang beberapa karyawan yang bersal dari devisi personal.

"Wah ada sahabatnya direktur nih? Tumben sendirian? Ditinggal pak direktur kencan ya?" Dengan sikap yang menantang dan meremehkan. Semua orang yang berada di kantin kini melihat kearah Naruto dan karyawan-karyawan itu.

"Hey, kamu hati-hati kalau bicara sama sahabatnya direktur. Nanti diaduin lho!" Celetuk salah satu yang lain.

Mereka seolah-olah tidak sedang berbicara dengan Naruto. Tapi yang di saksikan dari tatapan merendahkan mereka padanya, Ia tahu. Naruto tengah dibully.

"Ya, enak ya jadi sahabatnya Uchiha-sama. Baru kemarin dimarahi karena salah, besoknya langsung diangkat jadi sekertaris." Kata laki-laki pertama yang tidak diketahui namanya oleh Naruto. Naruto hanya mampu mengepalkan tanganya tampa mampu untuk membalas perkataan mereka.

"Tapi nangugung banget kalau hanya jadi sekertaris. Minta dinikahin aja langsung!" Salah seorang wanita diantara mereka pun menyahuti. Ternyata lelucon yang dianggap Naruto menyakitkan itu malah mengundang banyak tawa.

Naruto yang mulai kesal dengan perbuatan mereka, mencoba membela diri.

"Aku tidak memintanya. Dia sendiri yang menempatkanku disana." Naruto melihat sekelilingnya. Tidak ada satupun orang yang bersedia membantunya. Bahkan mantan teman-temannya. Walaupun mereka tidak tertawa, tetapi mereka juga tidak mencoba membela Naruto dalam mempertahankan dirinya.

"Wah-wah-wah. Ternyata sahabatnya direktur berani ngomong ya. Aku kira cuma berani kalau sedang ada di bawah ketiaknya Uchiha sama saja."

Lagi-lagi tawa meremehkan semua orang terdengar di telinga Naruto. Tidak ingin lama-lama berada di tempat itu, akhirnya Naruto berlari sekuat tenaga menuju ruangannya. Ia butuh waktu untuk meresapi hal yang baru saja ia alami. Naruto berusaha keras untuk tidak menangis. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini, ia lebih sering menggunakan perasaan dibanding rasionalitas.

' _Its ok, ini akan segera berakhir nanti. mereka akan segera melupakan apa yang terjadi dan bisa menerimaku kembali_.' Naruto berdoa dalam hati. Tapi Naruto memutuskan, mulai saat ini akan berhati-hati terhadap tindakanya saat bersama Sasuke untuk tidak menyebabkan kecemburuan yang lebih besar pada seluruh karyawan. Tapi tetap saja tidak bisa menghilangakan rasa sedih dan kecewanya dia pada teman-temanya. ' _Seperti itukah pendapat mereka tentangku selama ini?'_

Setidaknya kedatangan Sasuke dari rapatnya membuat hati Naruto lebih tenang. Sasuke yang masih dengan wajah datarnya berjalan bersama Ino yang berada di sampinganya sambil membicarakan hasil rapat.

"Selamat datang kembali Uchiha-sama." Naruto berdiri dan menyambut kedatangan Direktur Utamanya itu.

"Sudah jam 07.00. Pulanglah!" Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba. Tiba-tiba Naruto merasa kesal dengan Sasuke yang selalu memperlakukanya sepesial.

"Saya tidak akan pulang sebelum menyelesaikan tugas saya." Naruto tidak ingin lagi menerima perlakuan istimewa dari sahabatnya itu.

"Kau bisa pulang sekarang, dan menyelesaikan tugasmu esok pagi."Sasuke memaksa.

"Tolong ijinkan saya menjadi karyawan yang baik dengan menuntaskan kewajiban saya Uchiha-sama. Saya telah menerima hak saya. Maka sudah kewajiban saya untuk melakukan yang terbaik untuk perusahaan. Juga tidak pantas bagi seorang sekertaris yang juga merupakan tangan kanan seorang atasan untuk pulang mendahului atasanya." Naruto tidak berani menatap Sasuke secara langsung. Ia lebih memilih melihat sepatunya sambil menunduk saat berbicara pada Sasuke.

"Baiklah terserah kau saja." Selanjutnya Sasuke sama sekali tidak berbicara pada Naruto sampai mereka meninggalkan kantor. Bahkan Naruto menolak mentah-mentah ajakan Sasuke untuk mengantarkanya pulang. Tapi bukan Sasuke kalau tidak bisa memaksa Naruto. Sekalipun harus mengikatnya di dalam mobilpun akan ia lakukan kalau Naruto menolak perintahnya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Sasuke halus.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Uciha-Sama." Kata Naruto.

"Tidak mungkin tidak apa-apa Dobe. Kau bersikap aneh saat aku pulang. Apa ada yang mengganggumu?" Tanya Sasuke. Seperti biasa, Temenya selalu tepat untuk menebak situasi yang dialami Naruto. "Mulai besok aku memberikan kebijakan baru untukmu. Kau akan aku ijinkan pulang jam 07.00 malam. Dan tidak boleh melebihi itu. Karena gajimu akan aku pot—"

"Aku tidak peduli Teme! Aku akan bekerja lembur bahkan tidak pulang kalau kau tetap memperlakukanku seperti ini. Berhenti memperlakukanku dengan sepesial dibanding karyawan lain! Bairakan aku menjadi karyawan biasa. Tanpa setatus sahabat seorang direktur yang menerima keistimewaan." Naruto kini sangat marah dengan tindakan Sasuke yang keluar batas. Ini sangat tidak masuk akal untuknya.

"Kau berani menentang atasanmu Dobe?" Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan kesal dan melanjutkan kalimatnya."Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin bertengkar lagi denganmu."

"Kenapa? Kau takut kalah denganku lagi?" Naruto meremehkan.

"Tidak, aku takut kau sakit lagi."Sasuke menolak memandang Naruto, dan memilih fokus pada jalan.

"JANGAN MEMANDANGAKU SEOLAH-OLAH AKU MANUSIA LEMAH TEME BRENGSEK!" Naruto geram.

Sasuke hanya membuang nafasnya berat, memandang Dobenya lembut, dan mengacak-acak rambut Naruto. "Jangan memaksaku." Katananya lirih. Seolah-olah memohon pada Naruto untuk tidak menentangnya.

Kemarahan Naruto langsung sirna oleh tindakan lembut nan mengancam Sasuke. Dengan cara ini Naruto tidak akan berani berkutik lagi. Ia lebih memlih diam dan marah dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia akan merencanakan rencana lain untuk menyadarkan Temenya tentang sikapnya yang keterlaluan besok.

* * *

 **Dilarang copy fic ini**

* * *

Sesampainya di apartemen kecil milik Naruto.

Pukul 09.00 malam, Naruto sedang asik duduk berselonjor diatas sofa sambil menanti acara kuis milioner yang sering ia tonton di televisi, sambil memakan jeruk kesukaanya. Ketika ada sekilas berita mengisi jeda di anatara pergantian acara yang akan dilakukan. Tapi yang membuat Naruto heran adalah, bukanya Breking News yang ditampilkan, melainkan Infotaiment Breking News. Siapa orang di dunia intertaimen yang mampu membuat adanya gebrakan baru sebuah info gossip dapat tayang di sekilas berita? (kecuali berita kematian)

Seorang wanita cantik pembawa acara gossip yang bernama Michiyo Saitama menyiarkan beritanya.

" _Berikut ini kami sampaikan secara up to date, sebuah kabar yang kami terima beberapa jam yang lalu, mengenai keberadaan salah satu anggota kekuarga Haruno, yaitu Haruno Sakura yang minggu lalu sempat menjadi pertanyaan publik. Setelah menerima konfirmasi dari tunangannya yang merupakan pengelola salah satu perusahan besar Uchiha Corp—Uchiha Sasuke. Bahwa Haruno-san sedang berlibur ke luar negeri untuk mempersiapkan diri sebelum acara pernikahan. Kami menerima sebuah foto yang menunjukan Haruno-san sedang bergandengan tangan dengan seorang pria di Hawai"_

"APA?"

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Battery : LOW BATTERY 8%**

Kita mulai masuk ke gerbang konflik. Yang merasa ini fic kok berbelit-belit ya? Saya sarankan untuk menikmatinya saja. Sebelum kalian saya bikin membenci saya karena konflik yang tidak ada ujungnya nanti. Saya malah suka genre fua-fua kayak gini. Dibanding bikin adegan nyesek yang bikin nagis…

* * *

 ** _PERHATIAN:_**

 **Untuk saat ini Ochi gak bisa janji Up-date cepat**. Karena ya alasan di Uas dan Skripsi (alasan!). Tapi aku harap, sebelum Up-date target review sudah tercapai. Supaya saya dan Reader tidak menunggu dua kali. Menunggu saya selesai nulis plus target Review terpenuhi. Saya usahakan Up-date 1 minggu sekali, atau dua minggu sekali.

Sangat berterimakasih sebesar-besarnya pada **Follow, Favorit, Reviewer** … kalian adalah yang paling saya tunggu responya…

Maaf ya Ochi maksa banget…. Karena Ochi gak dibayar pakek uang. Tapi dibayar dengan respon kalian terhadap Fic ini (Review). Segala unek-unek dan tanya, monggo di salur, asal jangan dengan cara kasar…..

Thank for Read….

With Love

Ochi


	4. Chapter 4

**Makasih pada seluruh pembaca yang telah follow, favorit, dan review. Kalian adalah semangatku…**

 **Yang pakai akun** sudah aku balas di PM masing-masing. Monggo di cek.

 **Yang Guest** aku jawab di sini:

1\. Sasnar: Sasuke kok gak bilang kalau pernah ngelakuin itu? Mungkin takut sama Naruto.

2\. Aoi Sora: Naru hamil anak siapa? Wah… itu bukan rahasia lagi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan anak Ayam.

3\. Guesty gust: Si Jenong udah muncul? Masih lama kok ternyata….

4\. Guest (4), xxx, hunkailover, vika chuu, nartsu, Gyumin4ever, Dyarie, FS, Kocchi,Chichi, Oka, : Lanjut… Ok… ini Monggo…

5\. Sachiko : Lancar skripsi n cpt Update: Amin…

6\. desuka: Tipo? ...Maaf emang aku ceroboh kalau soal Tipo. Jadi Reader sabar aja baca tulisanku yang sering salah.

7\. Guest: Bahasanya ada yang tidak formal? Untuk penjabaran cerita aku pakek formal. Tapi untuk dialog percakapan dan Pov, aku sering gak pakek formal. Untuk menunjukan karakter dan gaya bahasa penokohan itu sendiri.

* * *

 **Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kisimoto-san dake.**

 **Cerita ini hanya imajinasiku belaka,!...**

 **kesamaan nama, alamat, dll, umumnya DISENGAJA.**

 **.**

 **APAPUN DIRIMU**

* * *

 **Warning: OCC, OC, Bahasa kasar, Tipo, Mpreg, No Lemon (for ever), No Flaming (yang udah merasakan** ** _Kimochi warui_** **silahkan menyingkir)**

 **RnR**

 ** _DILARANG MENGCOPY SEBAGIAN APALAGI SELURUH FIC INI._**

 **Suka, silahkan baca n Review. Benci, siahkan pergi (Gak pakek Flame).**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 : Konferensi**

" _Berikut ini kami sampaikan secara up to date, kabar yang kami terima beberapa jam yang lalu, mengenai keberadaan salah satu anggota kekuarga Haruno yaitu Haruno Sakura, yang minggu lalu sempat menjadi pertanyaan publik. Setelah menerima konfirmasi dari tunangannya yang merupakan pengelola salah satu perusahan besar Uchiha Corp—Uchiha Sasuke. Bahwa Haruno-san sedang berlibur ke luar negeri untuk mempersiapkan diri sebelum acara pernikahan. Kami menerima sebuah foto yang menunjukan Haruno-san sedang bergandengan tangan dengan seorang pria di Hawai"_

"APA?" Pekik Naruto terkejut.

Setelah itu terlihat sebuah foto Sakura dan seorang laki-laki muda sedang bergandengan tangan di punggir pantai. Walau foto laki-laki tersebut tidak jelas karena sedang menghadap kearah yang lain, dapat dipastikan itu adalah foto Sai sahabatnnya sendiri. Sedangkan Sakura dengan wajah cerianya sedang menggandeng tangan Sai dengan senang dan santai.

" _Kedatipun info yang kami terima masih dipertanyakan asalnya. Tapi kami berani menjamin bahwa foto ini di ambil langsunng tampa ada campur tangan teknologi editing sama sekali. Selanjutnya adalah wawancara eksklusif kami dengan ahli telematika yang ahli di bidang ini untuk mengetahui perihal foto tersebut. Selamat malam Matsumoto –san."_

 _"_ _Selamat malam."_ Kata seorang laki-laki setengah baya yang memegang sebuah IPad di tanganya.

Naruto berdiri dari kursinya dan segera berlari mengambil Smart Phonenya untuk menghubungi Sasuke.

"Halo Sasuke."

("Ya aku tahu alasanmu menelfon Dobe.")Terdengar suara Sasuke di sebrang.

"Bagaimana bisa ini menjadi separah ini. Jelas-jelas itu Sai." Naruto menjambak rambutnya sendiri tanda frustasi.

("Aku saat ini sedang berada di rumah orang tuaku Dobe. Orang tua Sakura juga sedang ada di sini. Kakashi sedang mengurus penjadwalan konferensi pers besok. Dan mereka menyuruhku segera berangkat ke Hawai setelahnya, untuk menjemput Sakura.") Naruto merasakan ada nada tertekan dalam suara Sasuke.

"Aku rasa memang sudah sewajarnya kalau orang tuamu menyuruhmu untuk menjemputnya. Kau harus segera mengkonfirmasi mengenai hubungan Sakura dan Sai. Dan apa kau sudah menghubungi Sakura mengenai hal ini?" Kata Naruto.

("Ya, Sudah. Dia memposisikan dirinya di tempat yang aman dari kejaran pers. Untuk sekarang aku hanya perlu bersiap-siap untuk pertanyaan dalam wawancara besok, dan segera pergi ke Hawai setelahnya.") Naruto merasa kasihan pada Sasuke yang harus menanggung sema bebanya sendiri. Saat ini mungkin hanya Naruto yang dapat mengeti perasaan Sasuke sebagai seorang sahabat.

"Aku berharap semua baik-baik saja Teme. Aku akan menunggumu di bandara. Jam berapa kau berangakat?" Naruto mencoba memberikan kekuatan pada sahabatnya itu. Sekarang bukan saatnya ia sedih karena ditinggal pergi oleh sahabatnya. Karena saat ini Sakura lebih membutuhkan Sasuke ketimbang dirinya.

("Sasuke-Sama.") Suara lain yang terdengar dari telfon Naruto.

("Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti Dobe.") Lalu Sasuke langsunng mematikan poselnya.

Naruto menatap _smartphone_ nya dengan sedih. Naruto belum pernah meiliki kekasih selama hidupnya. Tapi Naruto dapat mengerti perasaan yang dirasakan Sasuke. Tentu saja Naruto sama sekali tidak percaya bahwa Sakura berselingkuh dengan sahabat mereka sendiri di belakang Sasuke. Tapi ia dapat merasakan adanya kepedihan dari nada bicara yang baru saja Sasuke sampaikan pada dirinya. Cinta memang rumit. Tapi yang membuat Naruto heran adalah Dia dapat merasakan perasaan itu saat ini. Tapi ia sendiri tidak tahu untuk siapa.

* * *

 **Dilarang copy fic ini**

* * *

~Naruto PoV~

Hari ini aku datang lebih pagi ke bandara. Jam 7 pagi aku sudah sampai di tempat tunggu. Di depanku ada sebuah televisi besar yang pastinya menyiarkan acara persiapan konferensi pres yang akan dilakukan oleh Uchiha Teme Sasuke. Sepertinya seluruh orang dalam ruang tunggu juga penasaran dengan apa yang dikatakan Uchiha muda itu untuk membela tunangannya.

"Betapa tidak tahu di untung si Haruno itu. Sudah dikasih pasangan setampan dan sesempurna Uchiha-sama, masih saja cari yang lain." Kata salah seseorang yang duduk di sebelahku. Dasar Teme Playboy sialan.

Jam 08.00 konferensi pers pun dimulai. Seluruh kursi di ruang tunggu yang tadinya sepi. Kini sudah di penuhi oleh orang-orang yang ingin menyaksikan acara tersebut. Bahkan ada yang rela berdiri untuk menyaksikanya. Ini masih merupakan salah satu ruang tunggu di bandara, padahal ada banyak ruang tunggu yang lebih besar di dalam Narita Airport. Sepertinya pidato seorang Uchiha dianggap lebih seru dibanding pidato perdana mentri sekalipun.

" _Hari ini kita akan menyaksikan Konferensi pers Uchiha Sasuke mengenai kelanjutan hubunganya dengan Haruno Sakura yang diketahui sedang bersama pria lain di Hawai saat ini. Apa tanggapan Uchiha Sasuke mengenai pemberitaan ini. Maka berikut kami akan tayangkan live kepada pemirsa, konferensi pers secara langsung dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Silakan menyaksikan."_

Kata salah satu repoter yang berada di tempat konferensi. Kemudian terlihat rombongan Sasuke, Kakashi, tiga pengacara pribadi Sasuke mengikutinya di belakang. Kerlap-kerlip jepetan kamera mengarah pada mereka. Sasuke berdiri di depan semua audiens masih dengan ekspresi datarnya. Sekarang aku sadar, kau sangat pelit senyum teme.

Sasuke menundukan kepala sebentar untuk memberi penghormatan pada semua orang yang datang. Kemudian duduk dan dikuti oleh seluruh jajaranya, dan diikuti pula oleh seluruh orang yang ada dalam ruangan untuk duduk.

"KYA.. Uchiha-sama _Kakkoi_ …" Kata salah satu orang wanita yang sedang menyaksikan konferensi dari layar televisi bersamaku. Selanjutnya diikuti sautan-sautan suara jeritan pemuja fanatik Sasuke yang lain. Aku menutup telingaku sebentar ketika teriakan-teriakan histeris para _fangrils_ Sasuke menggema di seluruh ruangan. Sampai hanya tersisa tatapan-tatapan bernafsu mereka melihat Temenya. Semua mata kini telah tertuju pada layar televisi besar.

Setelah memperkenalkan diri dan para jajaran yang bersamanya. Akhirnya konferensi pers pun dimulai.

" _Langsung saja. Silahkan seluruh hadirin melihat foto yang ada di layar proyektor."_ Sasuke menampilkan dalam layar proyektor, gambar empat orang yang sangat familiar dimataku.

" _Mereka adalah sahabat saya. Foto itu diambil saat kami SMA kelas 3. Tepatnya saat kami berlibur di pantai. Sebelah kanan sendiri adalah Matsumoto Sai, selanjutnya adalah Sakura, saya sendiri, dan sebelah pojok kiri ada sahabat saya yang lain."_ Kata Sasuke.

Dasar Teme, kenapa tidak sebut namaku saja. He-he-he.. apakah tidak ada yang mengenaliku? Jarang-jarang fotoku bisa mampang di Tivi. "Kalau begini ketenaran Ratu pink dan Tiga trio ganteng bisa bangkit lagi." Kataku sambil merapikan rambut.

Kemudian Sasuke melanjutkan.

" _Sekarang kita bisa membandingkan foto laki-laki yang bersama Sakura dengan foto Sai yang merupakan sahabat saya."_ Kemudian layar proyektor menunjukan kedua foto tersebut. " _Dapat saya pastikan foto tersebut merupakan foto sahabat saya dan Sakura, yaitu Matsumoto Sai. Kepergian mereka bukan hanya urusan liburan semata, melainkan urusan bisnis. Sai yang juga merupakan sekertaris Sakura sewajarnya untuk menemaninya di sana. Dan saya pun sudah mengetahui perihal mereka berada di sana sejak Sakura berangkat ke Hawai."_ Sasuke mengakhiri kata-katanya. Kemudian sesi tanya jawab dibuka.

" _Jadi kalau benar laki-laki tersebut adalah Matsumoto-san yang merupakan sahabat anda, bagaimana anda menjelaskan mengenai kemesraan yang ditunjukan dalam foto?"_ Kata salah satu reporter.

" _Kami sudah bersahabat sejak berusia 10 tahun. Apa yang mereka lakukan dalam foto merupakan hal yang bisa menurut saya. Tidak ada lagi batasan sikap yang kami tujukan dalam persahabatan kami. Saya sebagai tunangan dan sahabat Sakura saja sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Maka seharusnya tidak ada yang perlu anda sekalian ributkan lagi di sini. Semuanya sudah jelas."_ Masih dengan ekspresi datarnya. Seperti merasa tidak ada yang dapat mengalahkannya dalam adu mulut. Dan itu benar sekali.

" _Apakah Uchiha-Sama sama sekali tidak merasa cemburu dengan kedekatan mereka. Mungkinkah rasa cinta anda pada Haruno-sama sudah berkurang?"_ Tanya Reporter yang lain.

" _Perasaan cinta saya pada Sakura tidak perlu saya umbar. Karena menurut pendapat saya cinta itu bukan kata, tapi adalah tindakan. Maka dalam hal ini, dengan saya memutuskan untuk menikahi Sakura, sudah merupakan bukti keseriusan saya. Jadi, dari hal ini anda sekalian dapat mengukur sendiri seberapa besar cinta saya padanya_." Lagi-lagi Sasuke menjawab dengan tanpa ekspresi.

" _Lalu Uchiha-sama, bagaimana pendapat sahabat anda yang lain mengenai foto kemesraan tersebut. Dapatkah anda menyebutkan siapa sahabat anda yang berada di posisi paling kiri di foto?"_ Sasuke langsung menunjukan tatapan paling menyeramkan pada repoter itu, dan mungkin membuat sang reporter kaget dan takut dengan perubahan ekspresi Sasuke yang tiba-tiba. Tapi kemudian Sasuke berhasil menata ekspresinya untuk kembali datar seperti semula, dan menjawab pertanyaan dari reporter itu.

" _Anda sekalian tidak perlu tau siapa dia. Karna dia tidak ada sangkut pautnya dalam hal ini. Apa bila ada yang ingin berurusan denganya, maka dia akan berurusan langsung dengan saya. Sekian dan Terimakasih."_ Sasuke berdiri di ikuti oleh seluruh rombonganya dan meninggalkan ruang konferensi.

"Wah sayang sekali Uchiha sama belum putus dengan tunagannya. Padahal kalau mereka putus, seluruh wanita di Jepang pasti akan bersorak gembira." Kata seseorang yang duduk di belakang Naruto.

Begitulah komentar-komentar yang disampaikan oleh pemirsa yang baru saja menyaksikan konferensi tersebut. Aku mendapati komentar-komentar yang unik, dari yang mendukung hubungan mereka, sampai yang menentang dan tidak setuju Sasuke terus mempertahankan hubunganya. Bahkan ada komentar dari lokasi temapat diadakanya wawancara, yang disampaikan dari beberapa artis maupun audien yang datang. Salah satunya adalah seorang artis cantik berusia 35 tahun yang terkenal akan kesensasionalanya. Tayuya Yuki.

" _Padahal seharian kemarin sejak mendengar kabar Haruno-san selingkuh, saya langsung ke salon mempercantik diri, berharap seusai konferensi langsung bisa menghibur Uchiha-sama. Tapi sayang sekali ya… Ha-ha-ha_ _."_ Menertawakan kebodohanya saat diwawancarai seusai menyaksikan konferensi pers.

Tapi ada juga yang mendukung hubungan mereka seperti Mito Sikaku.

" _Haruno-san dan Uchiha-san sama-sama berasal dari keluarga terpandang dan Mereka sungguh pasangan yang serasi. Kalau mereka menikah, pasti akan seperti pernkahan seorang pangeran dan putri di negeri dongeng_."

Dan ada pula yang promosi.

" _Aku adalah satu-satunya pewaris dari keluarga Hanezou yang sudah bekerjasama dalam dunia bisnis dengan keluarga Uchiha. Aku tidak menerima pernyataan Uchiha-san yang mempretahankan Haruno-san. Uchiha-san terlalu baik untuk Haruno-san. Aku akan meminta Ayahku untuk memperkenalkanku pada keluarga Uchiha._ " Kata seorang gadis kecil imut berusia 16-17 tahun yang berkomentar setelah menyaksikan wawancara.

Sukur-sukur, aku cuma seseorang yang biasa saja, dan dari keluarga biasa-biasa saja. Kalau tidak aku mungkin bernasib sama seperti si Teme yang diincar gadis-gadis sampai tante-tante mata keranjang. Ya dilihat dari segi ketampanan sih 50:50 sama Si Teme. Jadi lihat saja nanti Teme berengsek. Saat aku kaya nanti. Aku bakalan punya _fangrils_ lebih banyak daripada _fangrils_ mu.

~End Naruto PoV~

Beberapa menit kemudian, dari arah pintu masuk bandara terlihat sebuah iring-iringan seseorang yang baru saja ada di televisi kotak di depan mereka, muncul di hadapan Naruto. Sasuke dan para pengawalnya berjalan mendekati Naruto. Setelah jarak mereka cukup dekat, Sasuke menggeret Naruto untuk menjauhi kerumunan.

Sepertinya semua orang tidak menyadari, atau mereka sadar tapi terlalu terkejut dengan kemunculan seseorang yang baru saja mereka bicarakan dengan menggebu-nggebu. Atau juga tidak dapat mengenali sosoknya karena terlalau silau apabila di lihat secara langsung.

* * *

 **Dilarang copy fic ini**

* * *

"Kurasa disini cukup." Sasuke melihat sekelilingnya. Memastikan keadaan aman untuk mereka berbicara. Para pengawalnya pun mengawasi mereka dari jarak aman untuk mencegah orang-orang tau keberadaan mereka.

"Aku berharap kau berhati-hati mulai sekarang. Aku tidak sengaja mengeksposmu dalam konferensi." Kata Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Bilang saja kau ingin terkenal sendiri Teme. Tapi terima kasih." Naruto menatap sahabatnya lekat-lekat. Sejenak mereka terdiam tanpa mampu berlata apapun. Naruto tahu ini akan menjadi perpisahan singkat antara dirinya dan Sasuke. Dia merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang besar ketika Sasuke meninggalkanya. Tapi Naruto tidak ingin membebani Sasuke dengan pikiran konyolnya. Akhirnya Naruto mengambil tangan Sasuke dan menggenggamnya. Kemudian mengatakan kalimat perpisahan.

"Aku akan menunggumu pulang. Aku yakin Sakura juga tengah menunggumu. Sekarang kau bisa menjemputnya. Jemput pengantinmu Sasuke. Bawa dia pulang." Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan yang dalam. Meskipun ia tersakiti oleh kata-katanya sendiri. Ia berusaha menampiknya.

Sasuke hanya terdiam di tempatnya. Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan tatapan yang belum pernah Naruto lihat sebelumnya. Yaitu tatapan yang syarat akan perlindungan dan kehangatan.

"Aku tidak akan lama Dobe. Tunggulah aku. Jangan melakukan hal-hal konyol yang mencelakakan dirimu. Kalau kau sakit, langsung minum obat atau ke rumah sakit. Aku tidak ingin menemukanmu dalam kondisi lebih parah dari minggu lalu. Makanlah yang baik, jangan menunda-nundanya. Aku akan membuat celenganmu puasa kalau sampai kau tidak—" Sasuke menghentikan bicaranya saat Naruto memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku akan merindukan wangimu." Naruto menghirup dalam-dalam untuk yang terakhir kalinya, wangi yang selama ini menjadi favoritnya. "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Dengan membayangkanmu pulang membawa sakura dengan gaun putih bersamanya." Naruto melepaskan pelukanya. Ia berusaha tidak memikirkan bahwa kini dirinya tengah membohongi perasaannya sediri. Perasaan yang bahkan tidak dapat di jelaskan olehnya. Karena selama hidupnya ia belum pernah dia merasakan hal ini.

Ingin dia mengatakan Sasuke untuk tidak pergi meninggalkanya. Tapi hal tersebut sama sekali tidak masuk akal mengingat siapa dirinya. Maka Naruto hanya bisa memberikan senyuman terhangat yang ia berikan dari wajahnya. Mereka saling pandang sebentar. Sebelum peringatan Kakashi mengenai keberangkatan Sasuke sampai pada telinga sang majikan.

Tampa berkata satu katapun, Sasuke membalikan badanya dan berjalan menjauhi Naruto tampa berbalik sama sekali. Takut akan niatnya untuk mencoba memeluk tubuh Dobenya sekali lagi dan tidak rela untuk melepasnya. Maka Sasuke bahkan berjalan setengah berlari menuju pesawat untuk membuyarkan pikiran konyolnya.

Kemudian pandanga Naruto beralih pada sebuah jendela besar. Naruto mengwasi sebuah pesawat Jet pribadi yang bertuliskan Uchiha Air yang lepas landas mengudara membawa separuh hatinya.

* * *

 **Dilarang copy fic ini**

* * *

Sasuke duduk didalam pesawat Jet pribadi miliknya. Memikirkan segala problema yang tengah menderanya saat ini.

 _Ini adalah keputusan yang paling tepat_. Begitulah seharusnya yang dipikirkan Sasuke maupun semua orang terdekatnya. Pergi menjemput sang kekasih yang telah lama meninggalkanya, dan segera meminangnya. Tapi bagi Sasuke sendiri, ini merupakan keputusan yang sangat berat baginya untuk meningglakan Konoha. Apa alasanya? Karena firasat. Ya, Sasuke yang lebih sering menggunakan otak ketimbang perasaan, kini harus takluk dengan perasaan jengah untuk meinggalkan konoha dengan alasan firasatnya mengatakan akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak baik ketika ia meningglakan Dobenya.

Naruto yang akhir-akhir ini bersikap aneh dan konyol. Sasuke bahkan sengaja menempatkan Naruto sebagai sekertarisnya demi memantau kondisi sang sahabat yang akhir-akhir ini tidak dapat diprediksi. Bahkan rasa ingin melindungi Naruto yang semakin membesar, membuat Sasuke kehilangan dirinya.

Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk segera menuntaskan ini tampa membuang-buang waktu. Membawa pulang Sakura dan menikahinya akan membereskan semua masalah, hingga dia dapat menjalani kehidupan normal seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Itulah yang Sasuke pikirkan. Tapi dia tidak tahu, ternyata rencana Tuhan lebih rumit dari pikiran simpelnya. Tapi kebenaran firasat Sasuke sama sekali tidak meleset. **Karena sekenario kecil nan rumit itu**. **Saat ini tengah berada di dalam diri Naruto, dan menunggu untuk diketahui.**

 **TBC**

* * *

Jadi bagaimana menurut kalian cerita tentang kedua orang tolol yang tidak bisa mendevinisikan cinta seperti mereka?

Aku hanya berharap kalian gak kecewa sama chapter ini. Karena ini adalah salah satu bagian penting dari cerita.

Pendek ya?... Akan terobati di Chapter selanjutnya yang mencapai 3K lebih...

Maaf gak seperti harapan. Aku pingin bikin kalian lebih membenciku di chapter depan. Jadi untuk saat ini aku pingin senang-senang.

* * *

 **Mau ikut saimabara?**

Aku pingin nantang Reader untuk menulis komentar seolah-olah kalian menjadi salah satu pemirsa yang menyaksikan Konferensi Uchiha.

Contoh komentarnya seperti kata-kata yang aku _garis bawahi_ dalam dialog di chapter ini. Terserah kalian mau koment apa.

 **Yang pasti 3 komentar terbaik akan masuk dalam ceritaku chapter depan…. Mau?**

Syarat:

1\. Bahasa jelas dan ejaan yang baik. boleh gaul. Asal jangan alay. Contoh:

banget (benar);

B4n63ts (Salah).

(Kalau memang komentnya bagus, tapi alay, nanti tak edit boleh ya…)

 **2.** Ingat! Kalian hanya penonton, dan sama sekali tidak mengetahui hubungan antara Naruto dan Sasuke. **Jadi komentarnya adalah perihal hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura.**

3\. Kalian bisa menjadi artis, direktur, model, pelukis, terserah apa profesi yang kalian inginkan.

Contoh:

Yuki (Artis) : " _Gak sombong ya… Haruno-san masih kalah cantik lah sama aku. Lebih baik, Haruno-san putusin aja. Aku siap menjadi penggantinya. Tapi menjadi yang kedua, juga boleh_!" Sambil kedip-kedip.

.

Erin (pelukis) : "Padahal aku terlanjur melukis dirimu dalam hatiku Uchiha-san. Kenapa kau tak melihatnya?" (ya emang gak kelihatan)

.

Kira (Tukang gali kubur) : " _Aku sudah mengubur cintaku padamu dalam-dalam dan merelakanmu dengan Sakura._ "

.

* * *

Aku gak maksa kalian buat ikut. Ini Event bebas. Boleh ikut, boleh kagak. Aku pingin kita seru-seruan aja… Dari pada Cuma baca..

 **Tapi kalian masih bisa kok menulis unek-unek kalian mengenai chapter ini … dan itu yang paling aku tunggu…**

.

Untuk jadwal Up Date brikutnya kalian bisa lihat di Bio (profil) miliku. Bila ada tulisan **Fix**. Maka pasti akan Up Date pada tanggal itu.

ok see you….

Thanks for All….

Ochi


	5. Chapter 5

**Charge Completed**

 **Battery : FULL 100%**

 **Makasih pada seluruh pembaca yang telah follow, favorit, dan review. Kalian adalah semangatku…**

* * *

Yang pakai akun sudah aku balas di PM masing-masing. Monggo di cek.

Guest:

Untuk semua yang udah ikut event… arigatou…

Kapan ketahuan hamil.. hemmm…. Kasih tahu gak ya,..

Lanjut… Ini monggo…

* * *

 **Mengucapkan terimakasih pada semua yang sudah ikut Saembara… *oujigi.**

 **You are the best deh…**

 **Tapi juga maaf bagi yang belum bisa Ochi pilih masuk dalam cerita. Semua bagus, tapi tetap Ochi harus pilih yang bisa Ochi sambungkan sama jalan cerita (tekanan batin juga). Jadi jangan pernah merasa Koment kalian gak baik. Semuanya keren-keren. Kalian sungguh membuatku terharu… Makasih ya…**

 **Untuk Reader: Komen-komen keren yang lain boleh kalian baca di Review.**

 **Dan selamat buat yang berhasil masuk dalam cerita...**

* * *

 **Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kisimoto-san dake.**

 **Cerita ini hanya imajinasiku belaka,!...**

 **kesamaan nama, alamat, dll, umumnya DISENGAJA.**

 **.**

 **Apapun Dirimu**

 **.**

 **Warning: OCC, OC, Bahasa kasar, Tipo, Mpreg, No Lemon (for ever), No Flaming (yang udah merasakan** ** _Kimochi warui_** **silahkan menyingkir)**

 **RnR**

 ** _DILARANG MENGCOPY SEBAGIAN APALAGI SELURUH FIC INI._**

 **Suka, silahkan baca n Review. Benci, siahkan pergi (Gak pakek Flame).**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 : Kenyataan**

 **Sebelum masuk, boleh Ochi minta kalian siapkan lagu sedih (dari hp, leptop, radio terserah…)**

 **Nanti kalau ochi bilang PLAY, silahkan di mainkan ya lagunya…**

Riuh rendah terdengar di dalam cafeteria nyaman dalam perusahaan bonafid milik Uciha. Jam telah menunjukan angka 01.30 siang. Tapi banyak pegawai yang masih asik mengobrol dengan pegawai lain. Tak menghiraukan jam makan siang yang telah berlalu.

Televisi LCD 90' inchi yang ada di pojok ruang juga tidak kalah berinsik dibandingkan suara para pegawai yang tengah bersantai. Hari-hari ini, apa lagi yang menjadi topik terhangat selain berita mengenai bos mereka. Dari mulai acara Chanel Gossip sampai Chanel Ramalan. Kini sedang hangat menyiarkan beberapa komentar menenai hubungan mereka. Bahkan ada komentar dari salah satu model sekaligus artis terkenal yang diketahui pernah diketahui dekat dengan Sasuke. Kedekatan mereka terekspose saat salah satu hotel milik Sasuke menseponsori drama yang dibintangi oleh artis yang bernama Deerlu Haruna itu.

" _Hm. sebenarnya saya tidak mau ikut campur urusan orang lain apalagi cinta_." Ucap Haruna dengan nada datar dan muka sedatar triplek.

" _Jadi saya tidak peduli mengenai hubungan Haruno-san dan Uchiha-san. Menikah, semoga cepat bercerai. Dan kalau batal semoga Uchiha-san dapat yang lebih baik dari Haruno-san_ " lanjutnya ketus dan tajam.

Dari yang selama ini diketahui publik, Haruna adalah salah satu penggemar Sasuke. Hanya saja terlalu gengsi dan tidak berani mengungkapnya di depan umum.

" _Uchiha-san, saran saya adalah pertahankan seseorang yang patut dipertahankan tinggalkanlah sesuatu yang memang tidak boleh kau pertahankan_." Mengakhiri kalimatnya. Setelahnya model cantik yang terkenal dingin dan bermulut pedas itu pun pergi meninggalkan wartawan yang masih mencerna kalimat seribu maknanya.

Beralih pada Chanel Amor (占い番組) yang juga membahas cerita mengenai Sasuke dan Sakura. Dimulai dari ramalan tarot seorang wanita muda yang terkenal bernama Fuyutsuki Hikari, dengan ciri khasnya ketika meramal, yaitu _seperti bicara sendiri._

" _Jadi Fuyutsuki-san, bagaimana prediksi anda mengenai hubungan mere—_

"— _Sahabat? Cih, yang benar saja!"_ Kata Cenayang itu tiba-tiba memotong perkataan Satou, dan langsung membuat reporter itu terlonjak dari kursinya.

" _sejak kapan seorang Uchiha menjadi buta karena cinta? Jelas-jelas kekasihnya mengkhianatinya, lebih parahnya dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Apa aku harus memberikan bukti kartu-kartu ramalanku pada Uchiha?"_ Peramal tarot itu bergumam tidak jelas. Sama sekali tidak menghiraukan keberadaan seluruh crew bahkan pembawa acara di sampingnya.

Dengan kecepatan tinggi Fuyutsuki kembali mengaduk kartu ramalannya, mengambil salah satu kartu dan membukanya dengan tidak sabar. " _Cinta sejati_?" gumamnya lirih. Dia kembali membuka satu kartu lagi. " _Kehidupan baru_?" Ia mengernyit semakin tidak mengerti. " _Apa maksudnya ini? Uchiha Sasuke memiliki kekasih lain? Hah... dasar pria!"_ Mengakhiri kalimatnya.

Satou melongo tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja ia saksikan. Setelah diperingatkan beberapa kali oleh crew dalam studio, akhirnya ia dapat kembali dalam dunia nyata.

"— _Ah… Jadi… Seperti itulah penjelasan dari Fuyutsuki-san._ " Katanya Setelah tersadar dari lamunan. Masih dengan ekspresi bingungnya, " _Selanjutnya kita beralih pada seorang peramal legendaris kita, Sobi Hikari. Bagaimana pendapat Hikari-san mengenai hubungan mereka?_ "

Sang peramal pria memejamkan matanya sambil mengarahkan tangan kanannya kedepan, seolah-olah menegaskan pada pemirsa, bahwa jarinya masih utuh berjumlah lima.

" _Aura pantat ayam itu tak cocok dengan aura kepala pink itu_ ," Kata Hikari, yang sontak membuat seluruh Crew dan Satou kaget dan ingin tertawa. Pasalnya acara tersebut merupakan acara Live yang tidak mungkin disensor. Tampaknya mendatangkan Cenayang-cenayang bergengsi bukan ide baik untuk topik kali ini.

Sambil menahan tawa, akhirnya Satou menutup acara tersebut lebih awal dari durasi jam tanyang 30 menit yang telah di tentukan.

* * *

 **Dilarang copy fic ini**

 **Cup Chocochip**

* * *

( **Mainkan lagu sedih…dan Aku akan membawa kalian masuk dalam duniaku** ).

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PLAY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kemudian kembali pada suasana kantor yang bising oleh kabar kepergian Direktur utama mereka Uchiha Sasuke untuk menyusul kekasihnya ke Hawai. Seandainya hal tersebut hanya berdampak pada kinreja perusahaan yang lebih santai dibanding bisanya, tapi sayangnya hal ini juga berpengaruh besar pada kehidupan Naruto.

Pem _bully_ an yang dilakukan oleh para karyawan mencapai tahap teratas dari yang pernah Naruto terima. Selama seminggu ini, bukan hanya mencapai tahap tidak menganggap Naruto adalah seorang manusia yang memiliki bentuk tiga dimensi sehingga seluruh perusahaan mungkin menganggap Naruto tidak pernah ada. Tapi telah melakukan tindakan kekerasan fisik pada Naruto secara terang-terangan.

Apalagi setelah ada perintah langsung dari Sasuke untuk mengijinkan Naruto pulang jam lima. Perintah tersebut ternyata benar-benar direalisasaikan oleh Sasuke. Dia harus menandatangani kotrak kerja bertuliskan perintah mutlak yang harus dijalani Naruto kalau masih ingin bekerja disana. Pastinya secara langsung membuat semua karyawan geram dan makin beringas pada sasaran mareka.

Saat ini Naruto bahkan menerima cacian secara tetang-terangan dari para karyawan.

"Wah enak sekali bisa pulang kerja pagi setiap hari. Kasian sekali Ino. Dia yang berusaha keras, malah asistenya yang malas-malasan. Kalau aku jadi Ino, sudah aku buat jadi kain pel asisten seperti itu." Kata salah satu karyawan bagian pemasaran, yang dulu merupakan teman Naruto.

"Kalau saja bukan teman direktur, sudah pingin aku jambak saja rambutnya. Enak sekali hidupnya. Gajinya besar, tapi usahanya dikit. Lama-lama aku gak tahan sekantor sama laki-laki banci yang suka memangfaatkan atasan seperti dia." Kata yang lain.

"Sukur aja dia laki, kalau perempuan, mungkin udah minta di madu tuh sama Uchiha sama. Tapi mau dibilang dari segi manapun, Sakura sama yang berupakan permata safir, si parasit itu cuma batu yang dipakek ngelempar Anjing." Seluruh kata-kata pedas itu hanya mampu Naruto terima dengan lapang dada. Bagaimana lagi. Saat ini pembelaan apapun yang Naruto lakukan tidak akan bisa membantu dirinya.

Bukan hanya sekedar ucapan saja, tapi saat ini pem _bully_ an itu telah mencapai tahapan penerapan. Mulai dari menjegal kaki Naruto hingga membuatnya jatuh tersungkur, menumpahkan minuman panas ataupun dingin, ataupun sisa makanan mereka pada pakaian Naruto. Sehingga hampir setiap harinya pakaian Naruto tidak dapat terlepas dari noda makanan. Hingga seminggu kemudian Naruto memilih untuk hanya membawa roti sebagai makan siangnya, yang juga ia beli sebelum datang ke kantor.

Bukan hanya itu, beberapa dokumen yang para karyawan kumpulakan pada Naruto terkadang disisipi sebuah kertas kata-kata tambahan yang bertuliskan _parasit_ , atau _penjilat, gigolo, muka tembok, pergilah, mati sana!,_ dan masih banyak yang lain. Sehingga Naruto harus menyortirnya satu-persatu, agar kata-kata bijak itu tidak samapai pada Uchiha Itachi yang sementara ini menggantikan Sasuke.

Kalau itu hanya menyakiti Naruto scara fisik saja tidak masalah baginya, tapi semua perlakuaan yang ia terima, bahkan termasuk dari mantan teman-temanya berpengaruh pada psikisnya juga. Stres berlebih membuat kondisi tubuhnya lebih jatuh dibanding sebelum-sebelumya. Pada pagi hari, ia sering kesusahan mengakhiri mual yang berlebihan dan kepalanya yang pusing. Ditambah lagi perlakuan orang kantor yang sepertinya memberinya tugas lebih berat, karena mereka sengaja membuat kesalahan kecil, tapi membuat pekerjaan Naruto menjadi dua kali lipat. Kemudian mual yang sekarang tidak hanya ia alami saat bangun tidur, tapi juga saat sedang berada di kantor.

Ino sering kali memperhatikan Naruto yang berkali-kali pergi ke kamar mandi untuk muntah, tetapi sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa untuknya. Ia hanya meperhatikan, tidak bertanya, maupun menolong.

Sesekali dirinya ingin menghubungi Sasuke. Tapi sampai saat ini, Sasuke juga sama sekali tidak menghubunginya. _Mungkin dia tengah sibuk._ Pikir Naruto. Dia juga tidak ingin membebani Sasuke dengan masalahnya. Karena Sasuke sendiri saat ini sedang berjuang mengatasi masalahnya.

Sampai akhirnya kondisi Naruto mencapai batasnya. Dia sama sekali tidak dapat bangun dari tempat tidurnya karena mengalami pusing yang sangat berlebih dan bahkan untuk bergerak ke kamar mandi yang jaraknya hanya beberapa langkah dari tempat tidurnya. Sehari, dua hari, tiga hari, Naruto tidak dapat keluar dari kamarnya karena kondisinya yang memprihatinkan.

Merasa dirinya tidak becus dalam melakukan tugas-tugasnya selama di kantor oleh karena kondisi fisiknya. Bahkan dokumen-dokumen yang harusnya di serahkan empat hari yang lalu masih bertengger manis di mejanya. Naruto memilih keputusan yang sangat besar dan mungkin ia sesali kemudian hari.

Satu minggu setelah absenya Naruto dari perusahaan. Pagi hari, jam 07.00 pagi. Sebelum karyawan datang dan bekerja. Naruto masuk dalam ruangannya dan Sasuke yang seminggu ini tidak ia masuki. Sebulan lamanya mereka berpisah, tapi terasa bagai setahun bagi Naruto.

Ia membayangkan sahabatnya itu sedang duduk di kursinya sambil menandatangani beberapa dokumen. Memandangnya dengan perasaan rindu yang dalam. Hingga menjadi kehampaan ketika melihat kursi itu menjadi kosong. Naruto menghirup udara dalam ruangan dengan dalam, berharap ada sisa parfum milik Teme-nya yang mungkin tertinggal dalam ruangan hingga bisa menenagkan perutya yang mual. Naruto merasa aneh ketika beberapa hari ini ia menyadari bagian bawah perunya menjadi sangat keras dan bertamabah buncit, dan dapat dikatakan cukup besar. Padahal tubuhnya sendiri kini hanya tersisa kulit dan tulang.

Ia menebak dirinya sedang mengalami kurang gizi atau busung lapar. Dikarenakan pola makanya yang tidak teratur dan makanan yang ia makan kebayakan berjenis roti manis yang ia beli dari supermarket. Walau punya stok _Ramen Cup_ selemari penuh, Naruto sama sekali tidak berniat memakanya. Ia sendiri juga merasa aneh dengan perubahan selera yang menderanya.

Naruto mendekat kearah meja milik Sasuke dan menempatkan sebuah amplop coklat di atasnya dengan rapi.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke, tapi ini untuk kebaikan perusahaan. Seorang sepertiku sudah tidak layak bekerja di sini." Kata Naruto lirih sambil menahan air matanya. Ia juga mengeluarkan sebuah note kecil yang ia tempatkan pada meja Ino yang juga menginformasikan tetang kemundurnya dari perusahaan. ' _Mungkin akan ada pesta nanti malam_.' Pikir Naruto.

* * *

 **Dilarang copy fic ini**

 **Cup Chocochip**

* * *

Naruto sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ketika ia melihat sebuah rumah sakit kecil atau klinik di sebrang jalan. Teringat kata kata Sasuke kepadanya, ' _Kalau kau sakit, langsung minum obat atau ke rumah sakit'_. Maka Naruto memutuskan untuk menuruti saran Sasuke untuk memeriksakan dirinya.

Di dalam sebuah ruangan pemeriksaan, Naruto disuruh berbaring dan seorang dokter laki-laki memeriksa perutnya dengan stetoskop. Sebuah kerutan diantara alis dokter yang masih seusia 26-27 tahun itu jelas terlihat. Menandakan ia tengah berfikir keras. Menekan-nekan perut Naruto, yang pastinya membuat Naruto merasa kesakitan karena kondisi perut yang sangat kaku dan keras. Lalu dokter tersebut memberikan sebuah benda yang dia sebut tespack. Naruto yang ternyata tidak tahu kegunaan dari benda tersebut, hanya menurut ketika dokter menyuruh mencelupkan ujung alat pada air seninya.

"Saya tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Dari hasil pemeriksaan yang saya lakukan, dan setelah melihat riwayat hidup dan kelainan IS yang anda alami. Anda, saya nyatakan positif hamil Uzumaki Naruto-san. Hal tersebut sama sekali tidak mustahil dengan anda sebagai seorang IS yang juga memiliki rahim. Selamat atas kehamilan anda yang memasuki bulan ke empat."

* * *

 **Dilarang copy fic ini**

 **Cup Chocochip**

* * *

"Eh? Ha-hamil? Dokter bercanda. Saya pria dokter. Dan saya masih Perja— Perawan." Naruto membela diri.

"Kalau memang seperti itu, memang ada beberapa kasus seseorang hamil karena terdapat saudara kembar di rahimnya. Tapi saya yakin bahwa kehamilan anda termasuk kehamilan yang normal. Untuk memastikanya, apakah saudara Naruto bersedia melakukan cek sekali lagi?"

Naruto langsung mengagukan kepalanya berkali-kali. Ia ingin apa yang dikatakan dokter adalah kesalahan diagnosa. Dia laki-laki, dia tidak mungkin hamil, dan tidak mungkin dihamili. Berhubungan dengan wanita saja tidak pernah, apa lagi dengan pria.

Naruto disuruh menuju rungan lain. Seorang suster dan Dokter datang dan langsung memeriksa Naruto, tapi bukan pemeriksaan seperti tadi. Kali ini ia menyuruh Naruto berbaring dan membuka (maaf ini rate T jadi aku tidak mau mendetailkannya). Tapi hal tersebut tidak masalah lagi, yang paling penting untuknya adalah sang Dokter meminta maaf padanya dan menyatakan bahwa Naruto tidak hamil.

"Maaf Naruto-san, dari apa yang saya cek tadi, selaput darah pada vagina saudara sudah tidak utuh dan rusak. Yang menandaakan anda sudah tidak perawan. Apakah anda tidak mengingat kapan anda melakukan hal tersebut dengan kekasih anda?"

"Saya bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana cara melakukanya Dok. Saya tidak ingat pernah melakukanya dengan seseorang. Bahkan dengan seorang pria. Saya bukan Gay Dokter. Saya tidak mungkin berhubungan dengan sesama jenis." Menangis, itulah yang dilakukan Naruto sebagai penolakan terhadap apa yang dikatakan Dokter di hadapanya.

"Kalau memang seperti itu, anda boleh pergi ke rumah sakit yang lebih besar tuan. Disana akan ada dokter spesialis dan peralatan medis lebih lengkap yang akan menunjang pemeriksaan yang lebih baik dan menyeluruh."

"Apa di sana saya juga bisa melakukan aborsi?" Kata Naruto keji.

Dokter menatap dalam diam kepada Naruto saat ini. Kemudian berkata dengan sangat halus dan pelan-pelan kepada Naruto.

"Setiap nyawa yang sudah diturunkan tuhan di dunia wajib di jaga. Dengan melakukan aborsi, berarti anda telah membunuh satu nyawa. Dan satu nyawa tersebut adalah anak kandung anda sendiri." Sang dokter mencoba menasehati Naruto.

"Saya, saya tidak bermaksut melakukanya dokter. Saya bukan seorang Ibu yang mengandung dan melahirkan. Saya seorang laki-laki yang ingin menjadi seorang ayah, bukan menjadi seorang ibu." Kehilangan hargadirinya sebagai seorang pria. Itulah yang saat ini Naruto rasakan. Ia ingin mengakhiri ini secepatnya.

"Kalau memang keiginan anda sudah bulat, saya akan memberikan surat rujukan pada anda. Tapi dari kasus IS yang anda alami, aborsi yang akan anda lakukan mungkin akan berbeda dari wanita. Letak rahim Saudara Naruto yang lebih dalam dibanding wanita normal akan menyulitkan para Dokter untuk melakukan aborsi. Temasuk mengonsumsi obat penggugur akan menyebabkan pendarahan hebat yang membahayakan nyawa anda. Hal tersebut juga akan membuat biaya yang harus anda keluarkan lebih besar."

"Saya akan membayar berapapun itu Dok, asal benda ini keluar dari tubuh saya." Naruto memandang Sang Dokter dengan tajam. Mengisyaratkan akan kemantapan niatnya.

"Biayanya sekitar 15 juta."

(Maaf bayangkan saja rupiah. Karna saya sendiri kurang paham dengan kurs Yen untuk biaya aborsi)

* * *

 **Dilarang copy fic ini**

 **Cup Chocochip**

* * *

PYAR….. PYAR….PYAR

Tiga celengan milik Naruto telah berceceran di lantai. Campuran antara uang kertas dan receh yang banyak. Menatap dengan sedih. si Hiu Kisame, lintah Kyusu, dan ular Manda yang telah ia korbankan. Air matanya telah kering. Hatinya telah hancur. Hingga membunuh para peliharaanya pun menjadi hal biasa baginya.

Satu persatu ia hitung dan kumpulkan. seluruhnya hanya mencapai 5,7 juta. Masih belum cukup. Lalu ia mengambil uang dari lebah dadakan. Tapi masih belum cukup. Kemudian Naruto memasukan uang tersebut kedalam celengan ayam gorengnya yang kini bertuliskan _ABORSI_.

Naruto kembali pada celengan-celengan yang telah ia pecah dan mengumpulkan potonganya. Lalu Ia simpan pada sebuah kardus bekas.

Saat ini yang tersisa adalah celengan Kodok Opra.

Naruto sadar, Kodok Opra adalah celengan yang memiliki isi paling banyak dari yang lain. Ia mungkin akan mendapatkan 10 juta dari celengan itu. Naruto mengambil celengaya dan siap memecahnya sebelum ia teringat kata-kata ibunya. " _Isilah celengan ini sampai penuh. Maka apa yang kau inginkan akan menjadi kenyataan"_

 _._

~Naruto PoV~

.

. " _Isilah celengan ini sampai penuh. Maka apa yang kau inginkan akan menjadi kenyataan"_

Ibu, aku sangat ingin sekali untuk memenuhi janjiku padamu. Untuk mewujudkan mimpiku. Tapi sayangnya hal itu sama sekali tidak akan terjadi bila benda ini tetap ada di dalam tubuhku. Maka ijinkan aku mengorbankan celengan pemberianmu ini. Maaf aku tidak dapat menepati janjiku. Maafkan aku ibu, telah membuatmu kecewa. Maafkan aku, membuatmu harus mengadung seorang cacat sepertiku. Diriku yang gagal sebagai manusia. Aku yang tidak dapat menjadi laki-laki yang sempurna, bahkan tidak dapat menjadi wanita yang baik. Karena Aku akan membunuh anakku sendiri ibu. Aku akan membunuh darah dagingku. Demi impianku, aku akan mengorbankanya.

Tuhan sangat senang mempermainkanku Ibu. Dimulai dari membuatku cacat, membuatmu dan ayah pergi dari sisiku. Lalu dia mengubahku menjadi seorang wanita, dan sekarang. Dia membuatku hamil. Aku Pria, dan aku hamil. Bahkan aku tidak mengetahui siapa ayahnya. Dosa apa yang telah aku lakukan hingga dia memberi cobaan seberat ini bu? Apa dia berfikir aku mampu melaluinya sendiri. Apa ia berpendapat seseorang yang bahkan tidak dapat menikah ini layak menjadi orang tua?

Apa yang sebenarnya ingin Tuhan sampaikan padaku Ibu?

Apa Dia ingin aku bertahan dengan segala cobaanya.

Atau Dia sedang mengatakan padaku, ' _ini adalah saatnya aku menyerah pada hidupku dan menyusulmu?'_

Maka…

Aku memilih yang kedua.

.

~End Naruto Pov~

.

Naruto berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil benda perak dan tajam dari lemari atas. Mengenggam dengan mantap sebuah pisau tajam yang akan ia gunakan untuk menggores pergelangan tangannya. Dia telah membayangkan ini berkali-kali. Dirinya tidak memiliki siapapun dalam hidup. Oleh karenanya, mati sendiri dalam kamarnya saat ini, juga sudah pernah terbersit di pikiranya. ' _Ini akan mudah'_ Pikirnya. Naruto bersiap-siap melakukanya dengan sekali gores. Dia akan meakhiri semuanya di sini.

 _Hentikan pikiran konyol dan anehmu Dobe!_

Naruto mendengar sebuah suara dari kepalanya. Suara laki-laki yang selalu ada disisinya ketika tak seorang pun bersamanya .

 _Aku tidak akan lama Dobe. Tunggulah aku. Jangan melakukan hal-hal konyol yang mencelakakan dirimu._

Lagi-lagi suara pria itu terdengar jelas di kepalanya. Sekarang ia teringat tatapan laki-laki itu saat terakhir mereka saling menatap, dan memeluknya. Merasakan kehangatanya, dan wangi yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Ia merindukanya. Ia ingin bertemu dengan laki-laki itu. Dia tidak ingin mati, dan tidak dapat melihatnya lagi.

Pegangan terhadap pisau yang tadi akan ia pakai untuk menyakiti dirinya telah mengendur, dan membuat pisau tersebut tejatuh ke lantai. Naruto tidak dapat lagi membendung airmatanya. Membuatnya mengalair tanpa henti melalui pipnya. Terduduk dalam posisinya, dan menangis tanpa suara.

"Teme…. Teme…Teme... Sasuke… Sasuke…. hu~ SASUKEEEEEEEEE…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Battery : LOW BATTERY 8%**

Akhirnya setelah penantian panjang...

 _Bagaimana menurut kalian tentang Chap kali ini?_

 _Buatnya susah lho… tp aku harap kalian dapet fellnya…_

 _Apa ini sedih menurut kalian?_

 _Ini gak ada apa-apanya sama Finding Happines-ku lho.._

 _Bikin Chap ini aku cuma habis 5 lembar tisyu... Finding Happines aku habis 10 tisyu.._

 _Reder: Ochi baperan banget..._

 _Ochi : Itu namanya menghayati mah..._

* * *

 **Tolong Ochi… Ochi lagi kenak virus males nulis..**

 ** _Seperti lebih suka beli makanan jadi dari pada masak sendiri…_**

 ** _Sekarang lebih suka baca fic tetangga dibanding nulis sendiri…._**

 **TIDAAAAAAK**

 **Chap ini adalah simpanan Ochi dari kemarin-kemarin, jadi tinggal Up Date. Tapi Chap untuk minggu depan ini masalahnya dimulai.. Ochi lagi kehilanngan semangat Ochi…**

 **Oyo Reader… Kobarkan semangat kalian pada Ochi…**

 **Kalu perlu pakai pom-pom sekalian…**

 **OCHI, SE-MA-NGAT…. OCHI, SE-MA-NGAT...**

 **Ya moga chap minggu depan tetep Up Date 2 minggu lagi ya…**

* * *

 **O iya….**

 **Ochi kemarin nulis fic baru**

 **Putra Yakuza**

 **.**

 **SasuFemNaru (lagi)**

 **Action Drama**

 **Kalau kalian berkenan, silahkan mampir.**

 **Thanks for Read…**

 **Ochi**


	6. Chapter 6

**Charge Completed**

 **Battery : FULL 100%**

 **Makasih pada seluruh pembaca yang telah follow, favorit, dan review. Kalian adalah semangatku…**

Yang pakai akun sudah aku balas di PM masing-masing. Monggo di cek.

Guest:

Sachiko : Iya ini, silahkan baca…

k-i-d4y : Ok terjawab…

Akira lia : Ok. Terjawab..

Ayu : Aku gak bagi2 tisyu lho…

yuyu : Apa lagi kalau yuyu yang masak…

ryukey : Pantat ayam dimana-mana ya kayak gt.

hunkailovers : Sudah datang

xhavier rivanea huges : Untuk ide mah udah fix. Tinggal doain ochi ada waktu baut ngetik.

S9 : Bener juga. Tp memang udah depresi akut mungkin.

SK9 : Wah masak pendek?

oka : Ok udah up date. Seluruh pertanyaan telah terjawab di chap berikutnya. Amin untuk kuliahku.

lalala : Ini cepet gak ya?...

gyumin4ever : Hasilnya silahkan di baca sendiri ya….

Guestny guest: Iya beb, maaf. Karena memang harus memilih…

k-i-d4y: Ini udah ada kejelasan.

Revhanaslowfujosh : Ok… semoga gak nangis karena ochi telat ya…

deerLu200490 : Iya2… Sama2. Deer-san. Kmu gak pingin coba bikin ceritamu sendiri? Kamu punya bakat lho…

Guest: Ok beb… Ini lanjut.

Guest: Ini udah.

uninshapireON : Kasih tahu gak ya…

rozinamikaze chapter: Ha3… Ok kita lihat saja nanti.

Guest: Ok udah next…

Iyeth620 : Ok, nanti tak follow…

 **Sebagai ucapan maaf dan terma kasih.. Ochi persembahkan Up Date-an Chapter 6 Apapun Dirimu. Silahkan membaca….**

* * *

 **Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kisimoto-san dake.**

 **Cerita ini hanya imajinasiku belaka,!...**

 **kesamaan nama, alamat, dll, umumnya DISENGAJA.**

 **.**

 **Apapun Dirimu**

 **.**

 **Warning: OCC, OC, Bahasa kasar, Tipo, Mpreg, No Lemon (for ever), No Flaming (yang udah merasakan** ** _Kimochi warui_** **silahkan menyingkir)**

* * *

Naruto berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil benda perak dan tajam dari lemari atas. Mengenggam dengan mantap sebuah pisau tajam yang akan ia gunakan untuk menggores pergelangan tangannya. Dia telah membayangkan ini berkali-kali. Dirinya tidak memiliki siapapun dalam hidup. Oleh karenanya, mati sendiri dalam kamarnya saat ini, juga sudah pernah terbersit di pikiranya. ' _Ini akan mudah'_ Pikirnya. Naruto bersiap-siap melakukanya dengan sekali gores. Dia akan meakhiri semuanya di sini.

 _Hentikan pikiran konyol dan anehmu Dobe!_

Naruto mendengar sebuah suara dari kepalanya. Suara laki-laki yang selalu ada disisinya ketika tak seorang pun bersamanya .

 _Aku tidak akan lama Dobe. Tunggulah aku. Jangan melakukan hal-hal konyol yang mencelakakan dirimu._

Lagi-lagi suara pria itu terdengar jelas di kepalanya. Sekarang ia teringat tatapan laki-laki itu saat terakhir mereka saling menatap, dan memeluknya. Merasakan kehangatanya, dan wangi yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Ia merindukanya. Ia ingin bertemu dengan laki-laki itu. Dia tidak ingin mati, dan tidak dapat melihatnya lagi.

Pegangan terhadap pisau yang tadi akan ia pakai untuk menyakiti dirinya telah mengendur, dan membuat pisau tersebut tejatuh ke lantai. Naruto tidak dapat lagi membendung airmatanya. Membuatnya mengalair tanpa henti melalui pipnya. Terduduk dalam posisinya, dan menangis tanpa suara.

"Teme…. Teme…. Sasuke… Sasuke…. hu~ SASUKEEEEEEEEE…"

* * *

 **Dilarang copy fic ini**

 **Cup Chocochip**

* * *

DEG

Sasuke merasakan perasaan itu lagi. Firasat itu mengancamnya lagi. Pastinya hal ini membuatnya frustasi. Ia sudah tidak dapat menahanya lagi. Ia melihat ke arah Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Sakura, aku rasa aku harus segera kembali ke Jepang. Aku sudah terlalu lama di sini." Sasuke menggengam tangan Sakura dan memberinya semangat.

"Aku tidak tau harus mengatakan apa lagi padamu Sasuke. Kau adalah penyelamat kami." Sakura memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke pun membalasnya dengan hangat.

"Kau tidak perlu seperti itu. Aku akan menggalkan Konan dan Nagato bersamamu. Mereka akan menjagamu. Kau juga harus melindunginya." Katanya sambil melihat pintu didepanya.

"Sampai jumpa di Konoha." Kata Sakura.

Sasuke mendekati Sakura dan memeluknya. Lalu mengecup dahinya dengan lembut.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Sai. Jaga dia dengan baik. Kabari aku kalau ada apa-apa." Sasuke melepas pelukanya dan meinggalkan Sakura di depan ruang tunggu sebuah ruangan di rumah sakit.

Sasuke meninggalkan gedung rumah sakit dan menuju hotel tempat tinggalnya. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel yang baru ia beli untuk menelfon Kakashi dan menyuruhnya menyiapkan pesawat untuk esok hari. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, ia menyuruh Kakashi menyiapkan pesawat itu pukul 05.00 pagi. Bukan alasan macet pastinya. Tidak mungkin kendaraan udara bisa mengalami kemacetan. Alasanya tidak lain adalah karena ia ingin bertemu Dobenya.

Terakhir ia meinggalkan Dobenya dalam kondisi yang tidak baik. Ia takut terjadi apa-apa padanya. Dan firasat buruk yang selalu menyertainya di Hawai, langsung memperlihatkan wajah Naruto padanya. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia harus melihatnya, melihat Naruto berada di sisinya dan tersenyum padanya. Ia ingin mendengar perakataan dan pikian-pikirannya yang aneh. Memeluknya dan mengatakan ' _Aku merindukanmu'._

* * *

 **Dilarang copy fic ini**

 **Cup Chocochip**

* * *

Sasuke menginjakan kaki di kantornya sekitar pukul 12.00 di Jepang. Hal pertama yang ingin ia lakukan adalah mencari Naruto.

Sesampainya dalam kantor miliknya, Ino langsung berdiri dan menyambut kedatanganya. Tapi bukan dari Ino dia ingin penyambutan kedatanganya. Sekali lagi ia menelusuri seluruh ruangan, dan tidak ada. Dimana Dobenya itu berada sekarang. Apakah ia sedang pergi ke kamar mandi? Pikir Sasuke.

"Dimana Naruto?" Kata Sasuke pada Ino ketika ia tidak dapat menemukan Dobenya di manapun.

"Uciha-sama, Saya menemukan surat ini beberapa hari yang lalu di meja anda." Ino memberikan surat coklat kepada Sasuke, dan langsung Sasuke buka di hadapan Ino.

tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Sasuke mengetahui isi surat tersebut.

"Berengsek!" Umpatnya.

Segera saja Sasuke berlari keluar rungan tanpa mempedulikan setiap karyawanya yang menghormat padanya. Dengan langakah setengah berlari ia menuju parkiran mobil. Masuk dalam mobil sportnya dan langsung melesat bersamanya.

* * *

 **Dilarang copy fic ini**

 **Cup Chocochip**

* * *

Cklek….(suara pintu terbuka)

"Dobe?" Sasuke memasuki apartemen milik Naruto yang sungguh berbeda dari biasanya. Sasuke memiliki kunci duplikat aparetemen milik Naruto, yang biasa ia gunakan saat Dobenya mengalami siklusnya. Apartemen milik Naruto sangat berantakan dengan berbagai macam bungkus roti dan makanan pesan antar. Selain itu bau makanan basi mendominasi ruangan tersebut, menandakan Naruto yang sama sekali tidak membersihkan kamarnya.

"Teme? Apa kau di sana?" Terdengar suara lirih dari tempat tidur milik Naruto yang kini cukup gelap hingga Sasuke masih belum bisa melihat wajah Dobenya.

"Kau sudah pulang? Mana Sakura. Apa kau sudah makan? Aku hanya punya roti manis. Apa kau mau?" Kata Naruto mencoba berdiri, dan lansung limbung karenanya. Sasuke langsung berlari dan menangkapnya.

Ringan dan dingin, adalah dua kata yang dirasakan saat menagkap Naruto dalam pelukanya.

"Dobe? Ada apa denganmu?" Naruto memberontak dan mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Sasuke.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Lepaskan aku! Aku akan membuatkanmu teh….!" Tenaga Naruto tetap tidak dapat menyaingi kekuatan Sasuke yang memeganginya. Sasuke tidak sengaja menyentuh perut Naruto yang tertutup oleh pakaian yang terlalu besar yang sedang ia pakai. Dan itu membuat Sasuke terkejut hingga melepaskan pelukannya.

"Naruto, perutmu sangat keras dan—" Sasuke mencoba memilih kata yang tepat.

" —membuncit?" Sasuke melanjutkan.

"Buakan apa-apa Teme."Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini mengawasi tingkah lakunya. Sasuke melihat Celengan Ayam milik Naruto tergeletak di atas kasur. Sasuke mengabilnya dan langsung terbelak ketika membaca kata-kata yang tertulis pada dada ayam tersebut dengan menggunakan kertas stiker dan spidol.

ABORSI

Satu kata itu membuat Sasuke segera menyadari apa yang saat ini sedang dialami Dobenya. Ia menatap sosok Naruto yang berada tidak jauh dari dirinya. Sejenak memperhatikan sosok kurusnya, wajah lelah sepucat mayat, matanya yang menonjol dengan kantung mata dan lingkaran hitam yang menghiasinya, dan yang paling tidak dapat di maafkan adalah tonjolan di perut yang sama sekali tidak beribang dengan tubuh kurusnya. Sasuke merasakan amarah yang besar pada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi pada Dobenya? Apa itu adalah hasil perbuatanya dulu. Ataukah ada orang lain selain Sasuke?

Sasuke segera bergerak menuju Dobenya. Menghentikan apa yang sedang dilakukan Dobenya saat ini.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa ini?" Sasuke menunjukan celengan tersebut kepada Naruto.

"Bukan urusanmu." Naruto mengambil celengan tersebut dari Sasuke dengan kasar.

"Dobe, Kau hamil?" Sasuke merasa hatinya tertekan atas berita yang baru saja ia terima. Yang lebih mengherankan adalah ekspresi Dobenya yang terkesan tidak peduli dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Sasuke.

"Tidak akan lama. Ini akan segera berakhir." Naruto hendak beranjak meninggalkannya sebelum Sasuke menghentikanya dengan cengkraman pada lengan Naruto.

"Dobe?" Kata Sasuke seakan memohon pada Naruto agar mengatakan apa yang tengah terjadi padanya. Apakah ini saatnya dirinya mengaku tentang perbuatanya?

"Kebetulan kau ada di sini. Bisa kau antar aku ke rumah sakit Konoha?" Tanya Naruto santai.

"Untuk apa kau ke sana?" Sasuke meminta penjelasan.

"Kau tidak mendengarku? Aku akan mengakhiri ini. Aku akan mengeluarkannya." Dengan nada datar yang sama.

"Dobe, kau akan menggugurkan janinmu?" Terkejut, apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto saat ini bukanlah Naruto yang biasa bersamanya. Naruto yang penyayang dan menghormati setiap kehidupan yang ada di dunia. Mungkin terdengar cukup mendramatisir. Tapi memang itu kenyataanya. Naruto yang lebih menengorbankan payungnya untuk memayungi anjing terlantar dan pulang basah kuyup, memilih untuk membunuh darah dagingnya sendiri.

"Ya kau benar. Jadi, apa kau tidak mau mengantarku? Kalau begitu aku akan pergi sendiri saja." Ia hendak meninggalkan Sasuke sebelum lengan kanannya ditarik kembali oleh Temenya.

"Baik, Baik aku akan mengantarmu." Kata Sasuke cepat. Ia sudah kehilangan daya untuk berpisah dengan Naruto kembali. Mungkin ia akan mencoba membujuk Dobenya pelan-pelan untuk mengurungkan rencananya.

Sasuke melihat Naruto telah mengenakan _swtter_ nya dan membawa celengan ayam bersamanya.

"Untuk apa kau membawanya?"

"Isi celengan ini yang akan mengelurkan benda dalam tubuhku ini segera. Aku memang belum memiliki uang yang cukup untuk melakukanya. Tapi kau pasti punya. Kau tidak mau menolongku Sasuke?" Sasuke tertohok dengan ucapan Dobenya. Ternyata rencana yang dimiliki Naruto telah sematang itu. Dan tanpa sadar _Naruto mengajak Sasuke untuk bersekongkol membunuh darah daging mereka._

"Do-dobe? Apa yang terjadi padamu. Kenapa kau sangat kejam pada bayi yang merupakan anak kandungmu sendiri?" Sasuke hampir saja ingin menampar Naruto saat ini. Bukan dalam artian ingin menyakiti ataupun marah pada Dobenya. Tapi hanya ingin menyadarkan Naruto agar kembali pada sosok lamanya. Bukan sosok pembunuh berdarah dingin seperti yang ia temui saat ini.

"Dunia ini kejam Teme. Jika kau ingin selamat, maka kau harus lebih kejam dari itu." Kata Naruto lancar. Sudah tidak tersisa lagi belas kasih dalam hatinya untuk maluk yang berada pada perutnya saat ini.

Kini Sasuke sadar, mata itu juga bukan mata Naruto. Mata yang sama sekali jauh dari mata Naruto yang selalu bersinar ketika berbicara padanya. Kini telah kehilangan sinarnya. Redup dan kosong, itulah yang terlihat oleh Sasuke.

"Dobe." Sasuke segera maju dan memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Naruto hanya berdiri disana tanpa membalas pelukan Sasuke. Tidak ingin menyerah, kemudian ia mencoba mempererat pelukanya. Tapi yang dirasakan Saskue saat ini seperti sedang memeluk benda mati, dimana tidak ada penolakan maupun respon dari Naruto.

Hatinya tidak terima. Kenapa Naruto berubah seperti ini? Apa yang terjadi selama dirinya pergi?Kemana perginya Naruto yang hangat dan ceria. Yang tertinggal hanyalah Naruto yang dingin dan sama sekali tidak berperasaan. Apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mengembalikan Dobenya? ' _Kembalikan Narutoku! kumohon…. Kembalilah…_ ' Pinta Sasuke dalam keputusasaan. Sasuke masih enggan melepas pelukanya, walaupun Naruto kini meronta dalam dekapan pria itu. ' _Tidak Dobe, sampai kau kembali padaku, tidak ada kata_ _ **lepas**_ _untukmu.'_

* * *

Dalam perjalan menuju rumah sakit, mengendarai kendaraan pribadi milik Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak membawa Naruto ke rumah sakit Konoha, melainakan menuju rumah sakit elit milik keluarga Uchiha, Rumah Sakit Yamaita. Naruto sempat protes dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke saat ini bukan Sasuke beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia berpendapat, menuruti keinginan Dobenya saat ini malah akan membuat perkara menjadi lebih berat.

Sesampainya disana, Sasuke langsung menemui resepsionis dan menyatakan tujuan kunjungannya hari ini. Tanpa surat, tanpa antri, Sasuke dan Naruto langsung di antar menuju sebuah ruangan pemeriksaan yang canggih dan berkelas dimata Naruto. _Ini ya, pengaruh orang kaya?_ Pikir Naruto.

Lalu datanglah seorang perempuan berusia 29-31 tahunan di depan mereka. Memakai jas putih khas dokter, berambut pirang, cantik, dan yang paling mencolok adalah dada besarnya.

"Lama tidak bertemu Naruto-kun." Kata Tsunade.

"Anda mengenal saya?" Tsunade hanya tersenyum dengan apa yang barusan Naruto katakan.

Setelah itu Naruto menceritakan segala apa yang telah dia ketahui saat bertemu dengan dokter klinik yang menyatakan dirinya hamil. Tsunade tidak sama sekali terlihat terkejut dengan kondisi yang dialami Naruto. Tetapi saat Naruto menjelaskan pada Tsunade mengenai keinginannya untuk menggugurkan kandunganya, barulah Tasunade bereaksi dan menyuruh Naruto untuk berbaring di atas ranjang pemeriksaan. Seorang suster membawakan sebuah alat atau bisa di sebut sebuah monitor menuju sebelah kanan ranjanganya.

"Dari detak jantunganya, bayimu cukup sehat Naruto. Apa kau mau mendengarnya?" Naruto tidak berekasi dengan apa yang dikatakan Tsunade. Pikiranya hanya menerawang tentang berapa lama lagi sebelum benda yang ada dalam perutnya dikeluarkan.

Melihat reaksi pasiennya yang datar dan terkesan acuh, akhirnya Tsunade memutuskan langsung memperkeras suara dari alat yang ia gunakan untuk memeriksa detak jantung bayi Naruto hingga Naruto maupun Sasuke dapat mendengarnya.

 **Dug, dug, dug, dug**

Naruto terbelak oleh suara yang berasal dari perutnya itu. Suara apa itu? apa itu detak jantung miliknya? Tidak mungkin! Alat itu tengah meraba bagian bawah perutnya, bukan dada kirinya. Bagaimana bisa timbul ritme itu? Suara kehidupan itu? Kenapa itu bisa disana? Saat itu, akhirnya Naruto sadar bahwa sesuatu yang selama ini ia sebut benda itu, telah memiliki nyawanya sendiri.

"Coba dengarkan suara detak jantung Naruto junior di sini. Dia bertahan. Kau harusnya menyemangatinya. Mungkin dalam tiap detakan yang kau dengar saat ini adalah ucapan terikasihnya padamu, karena telah menjaganya dalam dekapanmu." Naruto hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan dari Tsunade. Hatinya perih. Ia merasa berdosa. Ia mulai memikirkanya kembali. Apakah tindakan yang akan ia lakukan adalah yang terbaik baginya.

"Kemarilah Sasuke! sebentar lagi aku akan menggunakan USG untuk mengecek kondisi anakmu." Sasuke terbelak dengan perkataan Tsunade, tapi tak pula berani mengelak. Rupanya bukan hanya Naruto, Sasuke pun terkejut oleh detak jantung kehidupan baru ada dalam diri Dobenya.

"Coba lihat dia hampir terlihat sempurna." Tsunade memperlihatkan sebuah gambar tiga dimensi sebuah janin yang sudah hampir sempurna pada layar monitor. Walau wujudnya masih jauh dari kata manusia, tapi sepanjang pengetahuan Sasuke yang telah mempelajari ilmu biologi selama sekolah, dirinya tau, bayi Naruto dalam kondisi sempurna.

Melihat hal tersebut, Naruto langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, takut akan adanya suara terkejut yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. Apakah itu mahluk yang selama ini mendiami tubuhnya. Mahluk mungil yang tidak tahu dari mana dia berasal, yang mengacaukan hidupnya. Tapi perasaan itu sekarang tidak sepenuhnya menguasai pikiran. Kali ini terasa berbeda. Adalah rasa ingin tahu. Bagaimana bisa bayi itu ada didalam tubuhnya. Bagaimana kondisinya? Bagaimana wajahnya nanti, laki-laki atau perempuan, akankah ia akan terlihat seperti dirinya, apakah sikapnya akan sama sepertinya, dan dapatkah ia membesarkannya dengan baik nanti. Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dan langsung menagis. Ia sudah bertekat untuk membunuh apa yang ada dalam tubuhnya saat ini. Tapi apa yang ada dipikiranya saat ini malah membuatnya merasa sangat berdosa akan rencana tersebut pada bayinya.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke mendapati Naruto yang telah memalingkan wajahnya dari layar yang menampilkan janinnya.

"Dia hidup." Tak dapat berkata lebih dari itu. Kalau ia teruskan, mungkin suara tangisnya akan pecah saat itu juga.

"Tentu saja. Karena dia bersamamu." Sasuke menggengam tangan Naruto untuk menenangkan Dobenya.

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan akan memiliki seorang anak Sasuke. Bagaimana kalau nanti dia nanti membenciku karena ibunya tidak normal," Kini lelehan itu mengalir semakin deras pada pipi Naruto, membasahinya lembut untuk mengurangi tekanan batinnya.

Sasuke menyentuh pipi Naruto lembut, menyingkirkan lelehan Kristal pada kulit lembut dobenya. Memandang Naruto penuh arti, dan menyatakan pendapatnya.

"Kau tak hanya akan menjadi normal untuk anakmu, kau akan menjadi ibu yang sempurna untuknya. Aku tahu kau bisa, karena ibumu juga melakukan hal yang sama padamu. Kau selalu menceritakan padaku bagaimana ibumu. Tentang ketulusanya, kelembutanya, dan kasih sayanganya. Sekarang giliranmu untuk membuat anakmu merasakan hal yang sama. Limpahkan cintamu padanya, berikan dia pengertian tentang arti cinta sejati, seorang ibu terhadap anaknya," Itu adalah kata-kata paling menyentuh yang pernah Naruto dengar dari sosok Sasuke.

Selama yang Naruto tau, Sasuke selalu terkesan cuek dan tidak peduli saat dirinya berceloteh riang mengenai ibunya. Bahkan Sasuke pernah cukup marah pada Naruto, karena terlalu sering bercerita tentang keluarganya. Dan berakhir dengan penjelasan Sakura pada Naruto mengenai ibu kandung Sasuke yang tidak peduli terhadap anak-anaknya. Sasuke yang sedari kecil kurang mendapat kasih sayang dari keluarganya, marah terhadap Naruto yang lebih beruntung darinya. Akhirnya Naruto mengerti dan mencoba menghentikan egonya untuk selalu menyombongkan keluarganya.

"Aku tidak tahu Teme. Bahkan dalam hidupku. Aku tidak pernah sekalipun berfikir akan membesarkan seorang anak. Bahkan sama sekali tidak berani membayangkan untuk memiliki sebuah keluarga." Naruto meluapkan segala perasaan yang ia simpan selama ini kepada Sasuke. Merasa tidak dapat menanggung semuanya sendiri, melihat Temenya telah kembali di sisinya, saatnya ia membagi segala deritanya.

"Kau masih memilikiku. Aku akan menjadi ayah untuknya." Suara tulus itu menggetarkan hati Naruto. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan pancaran rasa terimakasih mendalam untuk sahabatnya itu. Tapi entah kenapa jawaban Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengejutkan baginya. Bahkan Naruto telah menebak kata-kata itu sebelum Sasuke mengutarakanya. Seakan ada yang telah berbisik sebelumnya, bahwa ' _Sasuke adalah ayahnya.'_

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal itu teme. Kau akan jadi ayah dari anak-anak Sakura." Naruto teringat kembali siapa dirinya, dan siapa Sasuke. Sejenak membuatnya langsung merasa sendirian kembali.

"Tidak lagi Dobe. Kami sudah memutuskan untuk berpisah." Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti pada Dobenya.

. . . . .

"Hah?"

"Apa kalian mau mendengarkan penjelasanku sebentar tentang anak kalian?" Potong Tsunade, meminta waktu untuk meneruskan pemeriksaan.

"Iya Tsunade- _Sensei_ silahkan." Kata Sasuke mempersilahkan." Nanti akan aku ceritakan di rumah." Pada Naruto yang masih menujukan wajah penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku senang kau tidak jadi menggugurkannya Naruto. Tapi kita memiliki masalah lain. Kau lihat disini!" Tsunade menunjuk sebuah titik pada gambar dalam monitor

"Aku akan menjelaskaan dengan cara yang paling mudah agar kau mengerti Naruto." Kata Tsunade, pengertian terhadap Naruto.

Demi membalas kebaikan hati Dokter yang ada di depanya. Untuk pertama kali dalam dua bulan terakhir, Naruto menyuguhkan kembali senyum lima jarinya. Tsunade pun balas tersenyum padanya. Baru pertama kali Tsunade melihat Naruto tersenyum, dan ia mampu melihat ketulusan yang besar disana. ' _Kau menemukan orang yang baik Sasuke'_ pikir Tsunade.

"Kau lihat, kau punya organ laki-laki. Disekitar organ laki-lakimu. Banyak terdapat pembuluh darah dan sayaraf yang menghubungkannya dengan respon terhadap otakmu. Kalau pembuluh darah pada sekitar area rahim mengalami kontaraksi pada saat melahirkan. Jalan lahirnya akan membelah area vagina sampai area organ reproduksi priamu. Pembukaan jalan lahir akan sangat berbahaya karena pembuluh darah utama pada testisnya juga akan ikut sobek. Pendarahan hebat akan terjadi akibat sobeknya area vital tersebut dan akan membuat Naruto kehilangan banyak darah. Pastinya hal itu sangat berbahaya untuk Naruto maupun bayinya. Kemudian kemungkinan besar, organ reproduksi laki-lakimu tidak akan dapat berfungsi kembali walau kau telah menjalani oprasi."

 **Deg**

Naruto yang masih berada di atas ranjang pemeriksaan, langsung mencengkram lengan baju milik Sasuke yang berada di sebelahnya. Hatinya tidak terima. Dia tidak akan bisa menjadi laki-laki seutuhnya. Walaupun Naruto juga belum pernah mersakan saat organ laki-lakinya berfungsi. Setidaknya saat ini ia masih punya kesempatan untuk menjadi laki-laki seperti teman-temanya. Tapi bila harapan itu juga kandas. Apa yang akan ia lakukan? Juga bayinya. Bgaiamana dengan bayinya. Apakah Sasuke akan bersedia merawat bayinya, yang bukan merupakan darah dagingnya bila dirinya mati. Seluruh pikiran itu membuat badanya bergetar takut dan lebih mempererat cengkramanya pada lengan baju Sasuke.

Sasuke melepas cengkraman tangan Naruto pada lengan bajunya dengan lembut, dan mengganti dengan tangan kirinya. Hingga kini mereka saling bergandengan tangan. Naruto yang saat ini terduduk pada ranjang pemeriksaan, diarahkan kepalanya untuk menyandar pada Temenya, yang menyuruhnya untuk bersandar pada dada Sasuke yang kini berdiri di samping ranjanganya. Ia mengusap lembut rambut Naruto lembut untuk menenangkan hatinya.

Tsunade yang melihat wajah kehawatiran pada pasiennya. Akhirnya melanjutkan penjelasanya.

"Kalian tidak perlu setakut itu. Kita bisa mencegah hal tersebut tidak sampai terjadi. Kau bisa mejalani oprasi caesar. Kita akan menunggu sampai bayimu cukup siap untuk dilahirkan. Tanpa menunggu jalan lahirnya terbuka, kami akan mengeluarkan bayimu, hingga baik keselamatanmu dan bayimu akan terjamin setelah melahirkan." Tsunade memberikan senyuman terhangatnya pada Naruto.

Sepertinya kata-kata sudah tidak mempan untuk melambangakan persaanya saat ini. Kelegaan yang dirasakan oleh Naruto maupun Sasuke, sama sekali tidak dapat terungkap dalam sebuah kata maupun kalimat. Sasuke memeluk Dobenya lebih erat sebagai rasa trimakasih dan Naruto hanya dapat menagis dalam dekapan Sasuke. Ia menumpahkan segala kegelisahan dan kebahagiaanya dalam pelaukan orang yang beberapa jam yang lalu sangat ia rindukan keberadaanya. Tidak ingin menyianyiakan keberadaanya lagi. Seandainya mungkin, Naruto ingin memiliki Sasuke seutuhnya. Dan tidak ingin membaginya dengan siapapun juga.

* * *

 **Dilarang copy fic ini**

 **Cup Chocochip**

* * *

Naruto tertidur ditengah perjalanan pulang. Sasuke langsung menngendong Naruto _bride style_ ketika ia telah sampai di depan kediaman mewahnya. Kakashi sempat heran dengan Naruto yang digendong Sasuke ke dalam kamarnya dengan kondisi kurus dan perut membuncit.

"Apakah Naruto- _sama_ sedang sakit Sasuke _-sama_?" Kata Kakashi setelah Sasuke menidurkan Naruto di atas ranjangnya.

"Tidak, Dia hamil." Kata Sasuke sambil menyelimuti Dobenya.

"O hamil…..—

"Hamil?" Kata Kakashi baru sadar perkataan tuannya.

"Kakashi _-san_. Tolong ambilkan celengan ayam dalam mobilku dan bawa kemari." Kakashi hendak bertanya lebih lanjut, tapi sepertinya tuannya masih belum menghendaki. Maka ia pun langsung menuruti perinath tuannya tanpa bertanya macam-macam.

Sasuke membuka lemari kaca di samping tempat tidurnya. Memperhatikan satu lagi celengan berbentuk mobil sport yang pernah ia berikan pada Naruto. Naruto lupa tidak membawa pulang celengan tersebut saat terakhir Sasuke memberikanya. Tapi Sasuke setidaknya tidak pernah lupa memberi makan celengan itu. Pastinya Naruto akan kaget mengetahui isi di dalam celengan tersebut ketika membukanya nanti.

Sasuke menerima celengan Ayam yang di berikan Kakashi beberapa saat kemudian. Setelah itu dia langsung merobek tulisan _Aborsi_ yang menempel di sana. Mengambil kertas stiker baru dari laci, menulis di atasnya, kemudian menempelkanya pada celengan ayam Naruto.

Sasuke mendekati Naruto yang tengah tertidur nyenyak di atas kasurnya. Mengambil dan menggenggam tangan Naruto yang terlihat sangat kurus dan lebih putih daripada biasanya. Kulit tan yang bisanya mencolok dan kontras dengan kulit putih milik ras Uciha, kini hampir tidak dapat dibedakan lagi dengan miliknya. Mungkin juga karena Naruto jarang keluar ruangan karena tidak bekerja lagi, ditambahi dengan kondisi badannya yang terlihat pucat. Tsunade juga mengatakan tekanan darah Naruto masuk dalam kategori tidak normal. Anemia ringan yang dialami Naruto harus segera di atasi, kalau tidak akan membahayakan janinnya.

Sasuke duduk di pinggiran ranjang yang tengah ditempati Naruto. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Membelai keningnya sebentar dan menciumnya dengan lembut (akhirnya). Perasaan tenang dan damai menyelimutinya. Menghilagkan segala prasaan cemas dan takut yang menghantuinya saat ia tidak bisa melihat Dobenya beberapa minggu kemarin, yang mungkin terasa bagai bertahun-tahun baginya. Pengalamannya selama di Hawai dan segala hal yang terjadi di sana menyadarkan Sasuke, betapa berarti Naruto bagi dirinya. Yang ternyata perasaan tersebut berujung pada sebuah kenyataan yang menampar dirinya ketika kembali. Kenyataan bahwa dirinya kini adalah seorang calon ayah bagi bayi yang dikandung Naruto.

"Aku akan mengtakan pada ibumu tentang diriku nanti. Tapi sekarang aku ingin kau bekerja sama denganku untuk menjaganya. Jadi kau harus tumbuh dan sehat selalu. Untuk Ibumu, dan Ayahmu ini," Sasuke mengusap perut Naruto lembut, kemudian berdiri dari posisiya untuk beranjak meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terlelap dalam tidur.

Sasuke pergi. Meningglkan Naruto bersama dua celengan yang terpajang dalam lemari kaca di samping tempat tidur. Celengan Ayam Naruto yang kini memiliki tulisan baru nan rapi milik Uciha Sasuke. Ditulis berdasarkan doa dan harapan barunya terhadap celengan tersebut. Yang ia tampakan dalam dua deretan kata:

.

.

 **'** ** _Untuk Persalinan'_**

 **.**

 **.**

Tamat

…..

He3… Bercanda-bercanda….

 **T-B-C**

* * *

 **Battery : LOW BATTERY 5%**

 **Semoga kalian bisa memaafkan keterlamabatan Ochi dengan mudah, semudah Naruto menerima anak kandungnya.**

* * *

Apakah kalian tidak puas dengan reaksi Naruto perihal hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Kalau Ochi jadi Naruto mungkin Ochi akan memberondong Sasuke dengan pertanyaan kepo. Hanya saja Naruto tidak ingin membebani Sasuke dengan keingin tahuannya yang berlebihan. Ia lebih senang menunggu dan membiarkan Sasuke menceritakan hal tersebut saat dia siap.

Boleh Ochi curhat? Boleh ya… dikit aja…

Kemarin Ochi habis dibilang **_Pengemis_** oleh seoarang Guest.

Ha-ha-ha… Tapi Ochi kok malah ketawa ya?

Dari pada dikatain Pengemis, Ochi lebih cocok dikatain **_Preman_** ….

Karena dari pada memohon minta-minta Review, Ochi lebih tertarik untuk memaksa kalian untuk melakukanya.

Bayangain aja sekarang Ochi lagi bawa **golok** , terus ngomong ke kalian:

" **Mau Review apa kagak**?" Sambil petentang-petenteng.

" **BAKAR OCHI!"** Para Reader bawa obor.

" **WAH...Ampun-ampun**." Lari ngacir.

* * *

 **Ok, udah tau kan kesukaan Ochi waktu kalian kunjung di fic Ochi. Iya Review. Jadi Inget Ochi, Inget Review….**

 **Yup…**

 **Ochi akan sedikit lama untuk Up Date berikutnya.**

 **Huft….**

Maaf, tapi memang sudah saatnya Ochi fokus dengan dunia nyata.

Jadi, See You beibeh….

* * *

 **3 Chap selanjutnya akan menjadi Lovely Dolly-nya SasuNaru…**

 **Ada adegan ranjanganya Lho…. (Bayangain yang aneh2 pasti. Ingat rate T!)**

 **Jyaa…..**

 **Sayou nara…**

 **Thanks For Read…**

 **With Love**

 **Ochi**


	7. Chapter 7

**Untukmu yang tak pernah berhenti menungguku dan karyaku.**

 **Maaf jika terlalu lama.**

 **Untuk itu saya persembahkan…..**

* * *

 **/././././././././././././././**

 **Drabble Apapun Dirimu**

 **/././././././././././././././**

 **Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kisimoto-san dake.**

 **Cerita ini sepenuhnya milik saya.**

 **Warning: OCC, OC, Bahasa kasar, Tipo, Mpreg, No Lemon (for ever), pendapat yang baik adalah yang membangun, bukan malah menjatuhkan.**

* * *

Karya sastra itu hanya hiburan saat luang, tidak akan berpengaruh pada dunia nyata. Mohon pengertian untuk tidak mencacat sebuah karya hanya karena tokoh atau pair didalamnya. Berikan nasehat baik dengan kata-kata baik.

 **Silahkan menasehati saya bila saya salah, saya membuka selebar-lebarnya unek-unek kalian di chapter ini.**

* * *

 **/./././././././././**

 **7\. 1 Artikel**

 **/./././././././././**

"Teme!" Pnggil Naruto saat mereka tengah bersantai di ruang keluarga Sasuke yang mewah. Beberapa sofa hangat tengah mengelilingi meja yang diatasnya tersapat Susu hangat milik Naruto dan kopi milik Sasuke.

"Hm…" Jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh pada Naruto yang sedari tadi tengah asik membaca Korannya. Naruto yang kebosanan dengan acara televisi yang sekarang ia tonton, memutuskan untuk berdiri dari kursinya, mendatangi Sasuke, dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau baca?" tanya Naruto sambil melirik Koran Sasuke.

"Artikel mengenai ibu hamil," Jawabnya singkat. Membaca segala sesuatu mengenai Ibu dan kehamilanya adalah hobi baru Sasuke setelah mengetahui kehamilan Dobenya.

"Hm? Apa isinya?" Tanya Naruto ingin tahu.

"Kau bisa membacanya sendiri kan," Kata Sasuke sambil menyampingkan koranya hingga dapat terbaca oleh Naruto.

"Aku sedang malas membaca Teme. Katakan saja intinya," Naruto menepis Koran yang tadi sempat berada di depanya. Sasuke hanya dapat menghela nafas panjang oleh ulah Naruto yang manja.

"Baikalah" Kata Sasuke sambil memperbaiki pegangan pada koranya, dan kemudian membacakan keras-keras isi dari artikel tersebut untuk Naruto. "Seorang anak dalam kandungan dapat merasakan apa yang dirasakan ibunya. Saat ibunya sedih, dia akan lebih sedih, dan saat ibunya senang ia akan merasa jauh lebih senang."

Naruto terlihat sedikit berfikir oleh informasi yang baru saja ia terima, sebelum ia menyatakan jawabnya pada Sasuke.

"Jadi kesimpuanya kau harus mengajaku jalan-jalan sekarang," Kata Naruto.

"Hah?" Respon Sasuke yang tidak mengerti maksud pernyataan Dobenya.

"Iya, aku bosan! Berarti dia akan jauh lebih bosan dariku bukan? Jadi ayo jalan-jalan. Aku bosan di rumah," kata Naruto merenngek meminta perhatian Sasuke.

Sasuke terkekeh oleh ulah Dobenya sekali lagi. Tidak ada yang lebih menghibur dari pada saat Naruto bersamanya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa!" kata Naruto jengkel, merasa tidak terima oleh respon yang ditujukan Sasuke.

"Ada lagi." Sasuke menyela tanpa menjawab pertnyaan Naruto. Kemudian mulai membacakan artikelnya pada baris yang lain. "Seorang anak membutuhkan kasih sayang orang tuanya bahkan saat masih dalam kandungan," Sasuke langsung memandang Dobenya ketika selesai membaca. Seolah tengah menantang Naruto untuk segera menjawab pernyataanya.

"Hm…. Aku menyayanginya. Apa itu cukup?" Jawab Naruto cepat, rupanya tidak ingin kalah argumen dengan Sasuke.

"Tentu tidak, dia juga membutuhkan ayahnya," Jawab Sasuke sambil melipat Koran dan meletakanya di atas meja. Sasuke merasa menemukan kesenangan baru dibanding kegiatan yang baru saja ia lakukan, yaitu mengerjai Dobenya.

"Benar juga. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Dia kan ada di perutku," Naruto berfikir keras oleh pernyataan yang baru saja di lontarkan Sasuke.

"Tentu saja bisa!" Jawab Sasuke cepat.

"Caranya?" Naruto semakin dibuat bingung.

"Seperti ini,"

 **Bruk..**

Gerakan yang begitu cepat hingga Naruto hampir terjengkang oleh rasa terkejutnya. Sasuke dengan gerakan yang sama sekali tidak dapat diprediksi oleh Naruto, tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat. Tubuh kekar itu melingkup tubuh dan perut buncit Naruto seolah tengah melidunginya dari serangan peluru. Posisi mereka yang duduk bersebelahan, mempermudah Sasuke melakuknya hanya dalam satu gerakan. Tapi satu tindakan itu, tidak elak dapat membuat Naruto membatu dan syok dibuatnya.

"Seperti ini" Sasuke melanjutkan serangan.

 **Cup**

Tidakan selanjutnya tidak kalah membuat Naruto hampir pinsan oleh rasa malu dan kaget. Sasuke merendahkan tubuhnya dan mencium perutnya dengan cukup lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Kalau saja bayinya sudah dapat bergerak, mungkin ia akan bersalto dalam perut Naruto karena buncahan perasaan yang tengah dirasakan Ibunya sekarang.

"Dan seperti ini,"

 **Cup**

Kegiatan terakhirnya kali ini berdampak pada jantungnya. Organ vitalnya tersebut berdetak lebih cepat dua kali dibanding aktifitas normal. Naruto bahkan harus menahan Nafasnya untuk mencegah jantungnya copot tiba-tiba. Sasuke kini tengah mencium keningnya. Sekarang apa yang mampu ia lakukan selain mematung tanpa dapat membalas tindakan Temenya. Bahkan untuk bicara, Naruto merasa tidak mampu. Ada apa dengan perasaan senang yang membuncah dalam hatinya. Apa yang baru saja terjadi sama sekali tidak membutnya risih, tapi malah membuatnya ingin merasakannya lagi.

"Apa kau merasakanya? Kasih sayang seorang ayah," tanya Sasuke disela keterkejutan Naruto.

Naruto yang masih belum selesai menata detak jantungnya, tidak dapat merespon pernyataan Sasuke. Menerima kebisuan Naruto, akirnya Sasuke melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain. Kita harus melakukanya demi anak kita. Kau setuju?" Kata Sasuke yang lebih terkesan memerintah dibanding menawarkan.

Sekali lagi, Naruto hanya menatap kosong ke arah Sasuke. Merasa jengkel oleh respon berlebihan Naruto. Sasuke akhirnya mengeluarkan jurus terakhirnya.

"Kau mau dia tidak mendapat kasih sayang orang tua?"

Dan akhirnya Naruto berhasil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak setuju. Sasuke yang berhasil membuat Naruto sadar dari syoknya, merasa jauh lebih bahagia karena dapat memasukan Naruto dalam perangkapnya.

"Kalau begitu deal… Dua kali sehari cukup. Kita akan melakukanya sebelum berangkat dan setelah aku pulang kerja.," Sasuke tersenyum senang, berdiri dari posisinya, dan meningglakan Naruto yang masih mencerna kata-katanya. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian…..

"TEME BRENSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

++++ **Dilarang mengcopy fic ini: Cup Chocochip** ++++

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 **7\. 2 Pindahan**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Hari ini Naruto dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengepak barang-barang milik Naruto untuk di byong menuju rumah mewah Sasuke.

Setelah mengetahui niat Sasuke untuk menjaga Naruto selama kehamilanya kemarin, dan berujung pada kesimpulan bahwa Naruto harus tinggal bersamanya. Naruto yang awalnya menolak dengan apa yang di inginkan Temenya. Akhirnya menyerah dengan enggan. Ancaman Sasuke mengenai hal-hal yang mungkin terjadi ketika dalam keadaan hamil, membuat Naruto tidak mau ambil resiko kehilangan anaknya. Karena dirinya yang masih tidak mengetahui apapun mengenai kehamilan dan cara memperlakukan bayinya saat ini.

Sasuke bahkan mulai mencari buku-buku resensi ibu hamil dan perawatan yang baik dalam masa kehamilan. Kakashi tidak kalah heboh dengan menyuruh semua bawahanya untuk menyiapkan makanan-makanan yang baik untuk janin, yang pastinya tidak akan dapat masuk semua dalam perut Naruto.

++++Dilarang mengcopy fic ini: Cup Chocochip++++

Dua mobil pribadi milik Sasuke terparkir rapi di parkiran sebuah artemen kecil dan murah yang selama ini ditinggali Naruto. Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, dan beberapa pembantu rumah tangga kediaman Uchiha membantu membereskan dan mengepak barang-barang milik Naruto.

Hal pertama yang dilakukan Naruto saat pertama kali memasuki kamarnya adalah berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk muntah. Rupanya bau busuk yang dulu dirasakan Sasuke saat pertama kali menginjakan kaki di apartemen Naruto, baru disadari Naruto saat ini. Ia merasa malu pada Sasuke, Kakashi, dan pembantu yang lain dengan kondisi aprtemenya. Kalau tau seperti ini, Naruto akan lebih memilih membersihkan sendirian dari pada menyusahkan semua orang dengan membantu membersihkan apartemenya yang kotor dan jorok.

Saat ini Kakashi sedang mengvakum lantai, dan dilanjutkan pembantu lain yang mengepel lantai setelah selesai. Ada yang sedang menurunkan barang-barang pecah-belah dari atas rak dapur. Ada yang mengumpulkan sampah-sampah sesuai aturan* dan memasukanya dalam kresek besar (Jepang punya sistim pengelompokan sampah berdasarkan jenis sampah, hingga dapat di daur ulang secara sempurna).

Sasuke sedang mengepak baju-baju milik Naruto untuk di masukan dalam koper yang telah disiapkan. Juga tidak lupa celengan katak dan lebah dadakan yang masih tersisa telah bertengger rapi di pojokan dalam koper.

Lalu apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Naruto tengah duduk manis di atas sofa di depan televisi yang ia hidupkan tanpa berniat untuk fokus untuk melihat chanel yang ia tonton . Setelah acara muntah-muntah tadi, Sasuke memastikan Naruto tidak akan menyentuh apapun barang miliknya. Maka setiap apapun yang akan dibereskan oleh Naruto selalu didahului oleh orang lain. Akhirnya Naruto menyerah dan memutuskan untuk duduk dan menonton televisi.

Naruto melihat sebuah kardus yang ia simpan di bawah kasurnya, telah terambil dan akan dibuang.

"Tunggu sebentar Kisa _-san_." Kata Naruto pada salah satu pembantu Sasuke yang bernama Kisa. Naruto berjalan mendekati Kisa, dan mengambil kardus yang ternyata berisi pecahan sebuah gerabah dari tanah liat. Itu adalah pecahan dari celengan Naruto yang harus di korbankan saat Naruto menginginkan uang untuk aborsi. Naruto memandang sedih jazad dari peliharaannya tersebut. Sasuke yang telah selesai dari pekerjaanya, mendekati Naruto dan menepuk punggung Naruto untuk menenangkan Dobenya.

"Aku akan menguburkan mereka dengan layak." Kata Naruto sedih. Ia menatap pecahan-pecahan tersebut seolah menatap sebuah foto memoriam seorang teman yang telah meninggalkannya

++++ **Dilarang mengcopy fic ini: Cup Chocochip** ++++

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Omake or Not….**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 **7\. 3 Menma**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Jessssssss

Suara ombak pantai menghempas daratan tersengar lembut di telinga Naruto. Saat ini ia tengah duduk diatas pasir pantai sambil menikmati sore yang indah. Panorama keindahan dan kedamaian yang tercipta karenanya membuat Naruto enggan untuk memalingkan wajah dari hamparan air aisin itu.

"Dobe, suruh Menma tidak terlalu jauh saat bermain." Naruto mendengar suara yang sama sekali tidak asing di telinganya. Ia menoleh dan melihat ke arah sumber suara, dan menemukan sosoknya. Sasuke ternyata tengah duduk tidak jauh darinya, dan juga tengah menikmati indahnya pantai.

"Naruto, apa kau tidak mendengarku? Huh～ Ok, biar aku saja. MENMA… JANGAN TERLALU JAUH NAK. KEMARILAH! KAASAN MEMANGGILMU." Sasuke berteriak cukup keras pada sesosok anak kecil berusia 4-5 tahun yang sedang bermain di pinggir pantai menggunakan skrup kecil plastik yang ia bawa. Anak laki-laki itu segera berlari kearah Naruto dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Semakin dekat, hingga Naruto dapat melihat sosok anak tersebut. Hanya dua kata yang mampu ia katakan saat ini. Replika Sasuke. Bisa dibayangkan apabila ia kembali pada masa saat Sasuke berusia 4 tahun, mungkin ia akan melihat sosok yang sama seperti yang ada di hadapanya saat ini. Mata onyx, rambut reven, kulit pucat, dan segala sesuatunya merupakan ciri fisik milik Sasuke. Tapi ada satu hal yang berbeda. Senyum anak itu, adalah senyum khas miliknya. Sasuke tidak akan pernah dapat melakukan senyum lima jari seperti yang dilakukan anak kecil itu. _'Syaraf wajah si Temekan sudah mati, makanya ekspresi wajahnya selalu datar.'_ Pikir Naruto.

Bruk…

Anak kecil yang bernama Menma itu langsung menabrak Naruto dan memeluknya.

"Kaasan, Menma ngantuk." Kata Menma manja.

"A— Tidurlah…." Naruto tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Anak kecil yang kini menempel pada tubuhnya memanggilnya Ibu. Jadi anak ini adalah anaknya?

Naruto mulai menberanikan diri memeluk tubuh kecil itu, dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya agar anaknya cepat tertidur.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita pulang. Menma kelihatanya juga lelah. Biar aku yang menggendonganya." Sasuke berdiri dari tempatnya, dan menepuk-nepuk celana pendeknya yang penuh dengan pasir pantai yang tadi ia duduki. Sasuke bergerak menuju Naruto, membungkuk dan….

Cup….

Bibir Sasuke mengarah langsung pada bibir Naruto. Lembut dan basah. Ciuman dan lumatan bibir yang diberikan Sasuke sangat memabukan untuknya. Ia menutup matanya dan menikmati sensasi yang Ia terima dari ciuman dasyat itu. Hal itu berlangsung cukup lama. Hingga membuat Naruto kehabisan oksigen dan membuka matanya.

Masih dalam kondisi terengah-engah oleh karena kehabisan oksigen. Hal pertama dapat ia lihat saat ia membuka mata bukanlah Sasuke maupun pantai. Tapi adalah atap sebuah kamar mewah nan megah milik Sasuke. Ia sedang tidur di ranjang _king size_ dengan Sasuke yang berada di sebelah kanannya, yang juga tengah tertidur dengan posisi membelakanginya. Mengetahui kenyataan tersebut, entah kenapa membuatnya merasa kecewa.

Tapi ada yang aneh dari mimpinya tadi. Naruto masih bisa merasakan efek dari ciuman dalam mimpinya. Bibirnya masih terasa basah dan lembab, seperti ia benar-benar melakukanya beberapa saat yang lalu. Yang pastinya membuat wajahnaya memerah saat ini.

Kruuuk~

Bunyi yang keluar dari perut Naruto menyadarkan akan kondisi dirinya yang belum makan malam. Seusai mengubur celengannya tadi, Naruto lebih memilih mendekam di kamarnya untuk menenangkan diri. Dan harus berakhir dengan ketiduran.

"Hem? Kau lapar ya?" Kata Naruto pada anaknya.

Naruto menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan menginjakan kakinya pada karpet lembut di bawah ranjang. Memakai sandal yang telah tersedia dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar.

"Kau mau ke mana?"kata Sasuke yang rupanya masih terjaga dan tiba-tiba bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

"Aku lapar. Aku akan kedapur sebentar." Kata Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukanya. Aku akan memanggil Kakashi untuk membuatkanmu sesuatu. Apa yang kau inginkan?" Sasuke mengambil gagang telfon siap menghubungi kepala pelayannya.

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak ingin membangunkan orang tengah malam hanya untuk membuat seporsi makanan. Lagi pula aku ingin memasak." Sasuke meletakan kembali telfonya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu." Sasuke beranjak dari kasurnya dan membukakan pintu kamarnya untuk Naruto.

Mereka telah sampai di dapur besar milik kediaman Uciha Sasuke. Dimana segala bahan makanan tersedia lengkap bahkan mengalahkan supermarket yang pernah menjadi tempat bekerja part time Naruto saat SMA.

"Sekarang apa yang ingin kau makan?"

"Aku tidak tau." Kata Naruto singkat.

"Kau lapar tapi tidak tahu apa yang ingin kau makan?" Sasuke sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku bingung ingin makan apa. Salahkan kulkasmu yang penuh bahan makanan. Sekarang aku tidak bisa memutuskan apa yang ingin aku makan." Sambil menunjuk kulkas dapur kediaman Uciha yang mewah.

"Lalu apa maumu Dobe?"

"Kau saja yang memutuskan apa yang harus aku masak." Naruto tidak mengatakanya dengan nada memohon, melainkan dengan nada memerintah.

"Kau yang lapar dan aku yang memutuskan apa yang ingin kau makan?" Lagi-lagi Sasuke di kagetkan oleh keinginan aneh Naruto.

Naruto hanya mengagguk malu pada Sasuke.

Sasuke baru menyadari. Teryata keinginan aneh dan konyol yang selama ini ia terima dari Naruto adalah dampak dari kehamilanya. Ia ingin tertawa sendiri bila mengingat-ingat hal tersebut.

"Baiklah. Aku pesan dua _Omuraisu_ * dan dua Jus Jeruk."Kata Sasuke yang telah duduk di kursi meja makan di sebrang dapur (*Nasi goreng berbalut telur).

" _Hai, kashikomarimashita. Chotto mattekudasai_ (Baik, tunggu sebentar)."Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke yang tersenyum menaggapi respon Dobenya.

"Kau sangat pantas menjadi pelayan restoran Dobe."Kata Sasuke sambil mengenyahkan pantatnya kursi di depan meja makan.

"Untuk apa aku bekerja selama 8 bulan di restoran, bila hal seperti ini saja tidak bisa Teme?" Naruto mulai menggambil bahan-bahan yang ia perlukan untuk memasak.

"Akan aku pertimbangakan untuk meminjamimu salah satu seragam Maid di sini. Itu akan sangat cocok denganmu." Celetuk Sasuke membuat Naruto melotot seketika.

Naruto langsung memicingkan mata dengan ganas. Pipinya memerah saat membayangkan dirinya melakukan apa yang baru saja Sasuke katakan.

"Teme, kau tau bahwa dapur ini memiliki banyak pisau. Kau tidak akan tahu kapan salah satunya akan terbang ke arahmu!" Naruto memamerkan salah satu pisaunya pada Sasuke.

"Sabar Dobe. Ingat kau sedang hamil. Nanti anakmu jadi yatim." Sasuke membujuk Naruto menurunkan pisaunya.

"Anakku tidak butuh Tousan yang mesum sepertimu!" Naruto meneruskan memasak.

++++ **Dilarang mengcopy fic ini: Cup Chocochip** ++++

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 **7\. 4 Adegan Ranjang**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

" _Itadakimasu~"_ Kata mereka bersama-sama.

Nasi goreng yang berbalutkan telur dadar kuning cantik dengan tambahan keju saat memasaknya. Mereka nikmati dengan lahap dan khusyu.

"Setelah selesai, sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke kamar. Aku tidak mau kau kurang tidur." Sasuke mengambil piring Naruto yang kosong dan membawanya menuju tempat pencuci piring. "Ayo!"

Sesampainya di kamar, karena masih belum bisa tidur, akhirnya memilih melakukan adegan ranjang mereka. Apa yang dimaksut dengan adegan ranjang bagi mereka. Berikut adalah cuplikannya.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidur mulai jam enam. Sekarang aku tidak terlalu mengantuk." Kata Naruto yang kini bersandar pada bantal tinggi yang ditumpuk berlapis-lapis. Perutnya yang membuncit ia elus-elus dengan sayang. Membuat Sasuke tertarik untuk mencobanya.

"Boleh aku menyentuhnya?" Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang masih asik dengan elusan kasih pada perutnya.

"Boleh. Kau mau jadi ayahnya kan?" Kata Naruto.

Mendapat persetujuan, Sasuke segera merapatkan jarak tubuhnya dengan Naruto. Ia menyentuh perut Naruto dengan lembut dan mulai mengelusnya dengan hati-hati.

"Aku memang ayahnya Dobe!" Kata Sasuke. Naruto hanya memutar matanya sebagai balasan. ' _Terserah kau saja_.' Kata Naruto dalam hati.

Tapi elusan itu berdampak seperti sengatan listrik untuk Naruto. Ia merasa jantungnya sedang senam gembira mendapat sentuhan lembut Sasuke. Rasa hangat menyebar keseluruuh tubuh bahkan wajahnya. Melihat wajah Sasuke yang sangat dekat dengannya, yang kini sedang berfokus pada perutnya. Membuat Naruto ingin mendekatkan wajahnya dan merasakan bibir seksinya. Apakah ciuman dalam dunia nyata akan sama rasanya seperti yang ia rasakan dalam mimpinya tadi. Akhirnya untuk menghentikan hayalan dewanya, Naruto lebih memilih memalingakan wajah dan tidak membiarkan Sasuke tahu seberapa merah wajahnya saat ini.

"Kau harus mulai memikirkan nama untuknya." Sasuke menghentikan kegiatanya dan menatap Naruto. Naruto tidak menyianyiakan kesempatannya dengan menarik selimut tebal di kakinya untuk menutupi perutnya. Setidaknya ia tidak ingin Sasuke mengelusnya lagi seperti tadi. Karena akan membuat persaan aneh itu muncul lagi dan pastinya juga membuat jatungnya berdetak tak terkendali.

"Sudah. Namanya Menma." Kata Naruto singkat sambil memandang perutnya. Membayangkan anak kecil yang ada dalam mimpinya tadi tengah tertidur di dalam perutnya.

"Darimana kau dapatkan nama aneh itu?" Sasuke menatap heran.

"Kau yang memanggilnya seperti itu terlebih dahulu. Aku hanya mengikuti." Naruto mencoba membela teorinya.

"Sejak kapan aku berfikir untuk memberi nama seorang anak dengan nama makanan. Itu jelek."

Bug….

Naruto langsung memukul kepala Sasuke dengan bogemnya. Naruto merasa tersinggung, karena nama Naruto sendiri pun berasal dari nama makanan.

"Dari pada namamu yang berarti kipas, tapi malah bikin orang panas(?). Lebih aku yang jelas-jelas suka ramen. Makanya namaku Naruto. Pokoknya aku mau namaya Menma. Titik." Kata Naruto. Ia sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta pada anak kecil yang baru saja ia lihat dalam mimpinya. Ia ingin mewujudkan mimpinya tersebut. Walau hal itu mustahil. Karena, tidak mungkin anaknya akan memiliki rupa seperti Sasuke dalam mimpinya. Karena menurut Naruto, Sasuke bukanlah ayah kandung dari anaknya.

"Kalau begitu biar aku pilihkan nama perempuan untuknya." Sasuke menawar.

"Tidak! Kau sudah memberikan nama Menma padanya. Biar aku saja yang cari nama perempuan." Kata Naruto tidak mau kalah.

"Aku tidak pernah memberinya nama Menma Dobe. Kau sendiri yang memanggilnya Menma!" Kata Sasuke jengkel.

"Karena kau yang pertama memanggilnya Menma dalam mimpiku!" Naruto tidak mau kalah. Sasuke hanya melongo dengan jawaban Naruto, tidak tahu harus menghadapi Dobenya ini dengan cara apa lagi.

"Kalau begitu Aku menarik nama Menma. Ia akan aku beri nama Bolt bila laki-laki dan Himawari bila perempuan." Sasuke menyatakan pendapatnya.

" _No way_! Dia adalah Menmaku. Dia akan menuruti kataku. Karena aku _Kaasan_ nya." Kata Naruto sambil melotot dan menujuk diri dengan bangga.

Sasuke yang melihat hal itupun tidak tinggal diam.

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu biar aku berbicara sendiri padanya." Sasuke langsung beranjak dan menempelkan wajahnya pada perut Naruto, dan melingkarkan tanganya pada tubuh Dobenya.

"Kyaaaa….. apa yang kau lakukan!"

Naruto meronta meminta Sasuke melepaskanya. Tapi sama sekali tidak dapat melepaskan pelukan Sasuke. Saat ini Sasuke malah asik tiduran di atas paha Naruto sampil berbicara pada perut buncit milik Dobenya itu, sambil beberapa kali mencumi perutnya dengan gemas. Naruto yang sempat berontak, akhirnya memilih bungkam oleh aksi Sasuke. Karena tindakan Sasuke pastinya membuat wajahnya merona merah dan megap-megap kurang udara oleh karena malu. Sehingga ia lebih memilih untuk menenagkan jantungnya yang mendadak berdetak hiperaktif, dari pada meladeni aksi konyol Temenya saat ini.

Ya, begitulah kisah pertarungan ranjang atau adegan ranjang yang tercipata dari calon orang tua yang berebut memberi nama pada anak pertama mereka. Mungkin terlalu panas bila cerita ini diteruskan. Maka akan kita akhiri dengan situasi pagi hari ketika mereka tertidur dengan saling berpelukan satu sama lain akibat kelelahan yang timbul oleh adegan di atas ranjang mereka. Tentunya tanpa situasi rate M yang saat ini sedang kalian bayangakan. Biarkan saja malam ini berlalu masih dengan seribu tanya. Karena wujud kehudupan itu sendiri juga merupakan pertanyaaan bagi kita.

++++ **Dilarang mengcopy fic ini: Cup Chocochip** ++++

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 **...TBC...**

 **\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

 **.**

 **Berikut adalah daftar permantaan maaf saya:**

 **Kritik :** Saya telah banyak mendapat ilmu dari dunia Fanfiction. Tapi belum cukup untuk dapat dikatakan baik. Maka saya mohon saran dari kalian semua, untuk saya dapat menjadi penulis yang lebih baik kelak **. Flame saya buka selebar-lebarnya untuk Chapter ini**.

 **Review:** Maaf untuk chap ini tidak dapat membalas satu-satu. Juga maaf untuk para Reader yang selama ini saya paksa untuk mereview karya saya. Hal ini semata adalah **strategi saya untuk memasarkan fic** ini dengan jumlah review. Karena setiap Author pasti senang bila karyanya dibaca oleh banyak orang.

 **PHP:** Saya putuskan untuk tidak lagi memberi harapan palsu pada kalian. Saya pasti akan melanjutkan karya ini. Tapi kalian mungkin akan **menunggu 4 – 6 bulan lagi untuk up** date berikutnya. Jadi untuk saat ini maaf saya…

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 **...SEMI HIATUS...**

 **\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Menjadi dewasa adalah berarti mengetahui kesalahnya dan meminta maaf karenanya.

Mohon maaf atas segala kesalahan, sambut ramadhan dengan hati dan fikiran yang bersih.

Karena tidak akan bertemu hingga Lebaran, maka saya mengucapkan **mohon maaf lahir batin untuk semua**. Semoga kita diberi umur dan kesehatan hingga dapat berjumpa lagi nanti.

 **With Love**

 **Ochi**

 **Edisi Ochi pakek formal polll… Unek2nya pakek bahasa biasa aja… Jangan baper ya…**


	8. Chapter 8

Dari pada kalian protes karena aku cuma bilang **Pengumaman**. Aku persembahkan….

 **Apapun Dirimu**

Bagian 8

Disclaimernya udah ada di bagian sebelumnya.

 **Copas, aca-aca nehik tebayo…**

* * *

Hari yang cerah, saat matahari menyinari kediaman Uchiha dengan segala bunga yang mekar di taman indahnya. Mengundang burung-burung untuk hinggap pada pohon berbiji, dan kupu-kupu untuk mencari nectar pagi.

Saat itu Naruto tengah berdiri di balkon depan kamar utama, merasakan dan memperhatikan indahnya suasana di taman kediaman Uciha di pagi hari. Uchiha muda yang saat ini masih tertidur di kamarnya tidak tahu bahwa teman tidurnya telah beranjak pergi.

Akhir-akhir ini mual yang dialami Naruto pada pagi hari mulai berkurang dan hanya terjadi sekali waktu di saat ia benar-benar kelelahan. Berita yang lain juga datang dari Sasuke yang saat ini lebih menyukai membawa pulang pekerjaanya dan pulang lebih awal yaitu pukul 7 malam. Bahkan pernah sampai pukul 5 sore ketika mendengar kabar dari Kakashi bahwa Naruto ingin memanjat sebuah pohon _Cerry_ di belakang rumah ketika ingin mengambil buahnya yang sedang ranum. Yang berakhir dengan peristiwa langka yaitu Sasuke bersedia memanjat pohon menggantikan Naruto untuk mengambil buah _Cerry_ itu.

Sudah ampir sebulan ini Naruto berada di Kediaman Uchiha. Sasuke mendapati pakaian yang dipakai Naruto saat ini banyak yang tidak muat dan terlihat tidak nyaman di tubuhnya. Lalu apa yang ia lakukan menanggapi hal tersebut? Kita tanyakan langsung pada mereka.

"Apa ini Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto ketika mendapati segantungan penuh baju-baju ibu hamil berwarna cerah _soft_ dari mulai warna biru muda, kuning muda, pink muda, semua warna-warna lembut yang lebih cocok dipakai oleh perempuan dibanding laki-laki seperti Naruto. Baju-baju tersebut ada yang berupa kaos oblong, jemper, celana kain, celana dalam (Sasuke tau ukurannya), dan jaket. Yang paling membuat Naruto risih adalah sebuah jamper putih lembut dengan telinga kelici di tudungnya.

"Untukmu." Kata Sasuke masih dengan ekspresi datar.

"Kau berfikir aku akan memakai baju berwarna pink? Dan kenapa jemper kelinci itu ada di sana?" Naruto memberikan pandangan sebal pada Sasuke.

"Aku membacanya dalam buku. Untuk mencegah stres pada Ibu hamil, disarankan untuk memakai baju berwana cerah." Kata Sasuke.

"Aku tidak stres Teme! Aku tidak butuh baju-baju itu. Aku bisa memakai baju-baju lamaku." Kata Naruto dengan nada tinggi karena marah.

"Stres menyebabkanmu mudah marah Dobe. Coba lihat apa yang kau lakukan sekarang."

"Aku tidak marah!" Kata Naruto marah.

"Dan stress tidak baik untuk tekanan darahmu!" Sasuke menambahi.

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku masih punya baju." Kata Naruto sedikit melunak.

"Bajumu sudah banyak yang tidak cukup. Lihat baju yang kau pakai sekarang. Itu terlihat tidak nyaman dan terlalu kecil. Apa kau ingin Menma tidak bisa bergerak bebas di dalam?" Sasuke melihat kaos lama, jelek, dan sempit yang tengah dikenakan Naruto seharian ini.

" Tapi aku tidak mau memakai baju-baju dengan warna-warna perempuan seperti itu Teme!" Naruto memprotes kembali.

"Akhir-akhir ini warna seperti ini juga sedang digemari oleh laki-laki Dobe! Tapi kalau kau masih menolak, jangan salahkan aku, kalau baby Menma tidak bisa bergerak bebas hingga ia hanya memiliki tinggi badan yang sama sepertimu." Naruto membelakan matanya tanda terkejut. Setelah itu tanpa ba-bi-bu ia langsung membuka bajunya tepat di depan Sasuke. Membuang kaos lamanya, dan memakai kaos biru muda cerah pemberian Sasuke dengan tulisan _I Love Papa_ di tengahnya.

Naruto tidak ingin anaknya memiliki tinggi badan yang hanya 162 seperti dirinya. Setidaknya Naruto ingin anaknya meniru Sasuke yang memiliki tinggi 180. Ternyata dia tidak terlalau menyesali tindakanya. Kaos yang ia pakai saat ini ternyata memiliki bahan yang halus dan longgar di tubuhnya. _Pasti mahal_. Pikir Naruto.

Sasuke terkejut dan juga ingin tertawa pada waktu bersamaan melihat tingkah konyol Naruto. Menurut Sasuke tidak ada yang lebih mengibur dari pada menggoda dan menjahili Dobenya.

* * *

Cup. Chocochip

* * *

Keesokan harinya….

Naruto memulai harinya dengan sebuah telfon dari nomor yang selama ini tersimpan dalam _Smartphone-_ nya dengan baik. Tidak lain adalah Iruka- _Sensei_.

Saat ini Naruto tengah menunggu giliranya untuk mandi. Satu hal yang diketahui Naruto setelah tinggal berdua bersama Temenya (seranjang pula) adalah Sasuke sangat menyukai ritual yang bernama mandi. Dia bisa menghabiskan waktunya berjam-jam di sana. Naruto sempat curiga apa saja yang dilakukan Temenya di dalam kamar mandi mewahnya itu. Pernah ia mencoba bertanya, dan berakhir dengan ajakan mandi bersama. Alhasil Naruto enggan bertanya lebih lengkap perihal hal tersebut dan memilih bungkam.

("Naruto, kami sedang kurang tenaga pengajar. Apakah saat ini kau tidak dalam liburan musim panasmu?") Kata Iruka _Sensei_ yang selalu melupakan bahwa Naruto kini bukan anak SMA lagi.

" _Sensei_! Aku ini pria dewasa berusia 24 tahun dan bukan pelajar SMA yang memiliki libur musim panas atau musim dingin." Kata Naruto jengkel.

("O ia, aku lupa. Huft~ Tapi aku benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan saat ini. Mereka terlalu banyak untuk aku urus sendirian. Guru bantu hanya datang pada hari jumat, sabtu, dan minggu. Sedangkan untuk hari-hari yang lain. Aku, Gai, dan Seito harus merawat sekaligus mengajar anak-anak. Kau akan kaget mengawasi para guru yang dibuat panik karena tingkah mereka yang sungguh hiperaktif. Mungkin hanya kau yang dapat menjinakan mereka.")

Naruto pernah bekerja paruh waktu sebagai pengajar di panti asuhan. Walau gajinya tidak besar, dan harus bermodal tenaga dan kesabaran tinggi, tetapi Naruto menyukai pekerjaan itu karena ia senang dengan anak-anak.

Mungkin saat ini adalah waktu paling tepat untuk berdeikasi penuh pada bidang itu, karena ia juga dalam masa cuti hamil yang kelewat lama sampai ia bosan berada dalam kamar besar milik Sasuke. Dia ingin keluar dan bekerja untuk hidupnya. juga untuk menjaga harga dirinya sebagai seorang laki-laki sehat, yang tidak ingin menggantngkan diri dari belas kasih seseorang. Pekerjaan ini adalah yang paling tepat bagi Naruto mengingat kondisi hamil 4 bulannya yang hanya mampu melakukan aktifitas dalam taraf sedang.

" _Sensei_. Aku rasa kita harus bertemu terlebih dahulu sebelum kau menawariku pekerjaan ini." Kata Naruto.

("Baiklah. Kau bisa datang kapanpun di panti asuhan. Aku akan selalu menunggu kedatanganmu.")

"Baiklah aku akan menemu nanti. Sementara ini aku akan bembicarakannya terlebih dahulu dengan Sasuke." Naruto mengakhiri telfonya tepat saat Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Sasuke, Aku ingin bekerja di panti asuhan." Kata Naruto seoalah meminta sesuatu dalam masa ngidamnya.

"Hah?" respon Sasuke yang belum dapat mencerna apa yang dikatakan Dobenya sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk.

"Iruka _Sensei_ menelfon, dan mengatakan tengah membutuhkan bantuan tenaga pengajar. Maka dari itu aku akan menemuinya besok." Kata Naruto menjelaskan.

Sasuke harus mengendalikan diri dengan ekstra sabar. Akhir-akhir ini emosi dan keinginan Dobenya menjadi seenaknya sendiri dan aneh-aneh. Sasuke sedang dalam posisi tidak ingin marah-marah ataupun menentang Dobenya secara kasar ketika menaggapi permintaan anehnya, hingga terkadang ia harus menggunakan jurus rayuan gomabal untuk menghentikan tindakan konyol Naruto. Karena Naruto kini menjadi lebih meneyebalkan ketika dalam masa kehamilanya.

"Aku tahu kau ingin membantu. Tapi kondisimu saat ini, tidak dalam keadaan yang tepat untuk melakukan aktifitas yang berat. Kau lihat." Sasuke menyentuh kaki Naruto yang membengkak sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. " Bahkan kakimu belum sembuh." Beberapa hari yang lalu Sasuke sangat terkejut dengan kondisi kaki Naruto yang tiba-tiba membengkak. Padahal Naruto sendiri tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut karena sama sekali tidak sakit. Tetap saja Sasuke memanggil Tsunade datang ke rumah untuk memeriksa Naruto. Akhirnya diagnosis sementara menyatakan Naruto tengah mengalami gejala Edema. Sama sekali bukan perkara serius. Hanya sebuah gejala yang umum menyerang ibu hamil di saat kehamilanya mencapai trimester dua dan tiga.

"Kau lebih pintar dariku Sasuke. Dan kau tau penyebab Edema terjadi karena aku kurang bergerak dan kurang melakukan aktifitas. Kau megurungku dalam kamar, dan meminta tubuhku untuk baik-baik saja. Itu mustahil."Naruto yang merasa _over protective_ Sasuke telah kelewat batas..

"Ayolah… Aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa padamu Dobe." Sasuke yang menjulurkan tanganya bermaksud untuk mengacak-ngacak rambut Naruto, harus menghentikan aksinya di tengah jalan, lantaran Naruto langsung menghindar dan turun dari tempat tidur setelah mengetahui maksud Sasuke.

"Ini adalah keinginanku. Kalau kau tidak mau mengabulkanya. Aku tidak akan berbi—"

"—Apa? Kau akan mendiamkanku? Kau sudah pernah melakukanya, dan kau sendiri yang melanggarnya. Kau ingin mencobanya lagi?" Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba menyela dan menantang Naruto. Mungkin ia sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi. Kesabaranya pada Naruto telah mencapai batas, hingga tanpa sadar tengah memancing pertengkaran diantara mereka.

Naruto diam di tempatnya. Merasa terkejut oleh amarah Sasuke yang langsung ditujukan padanya. Benar sekali apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Dirinya pernah mendiamkan Sasuke di masa lalu. Kejadian yang terjadi saat mereka masih kuliah.

Dulu...

* * *

 **Tamat**

 **1 Januari 2016 – 31 Desember 2016**

* * *

Maaf pemirsa… sepertinya ada pengumuman dari Ochi..

 **Cerita ini tidak akan lanjut di Fanfiction lagi…**

Saya putuskan akan lanjut di **Wattpad** dengan judul yang sama.

* * *

 **"Apapun Dirimu"**

* * *

Hanya saja dengan tokoh yang berbeda:

Naruto : Nagisa

Sasuke : Satoru

Sakura : Haruka

Sai : Natsume

Kalau mau baca di sana sebiknya mulai dari awal saja. Karena banyak kata yang telah diperbaki, dan penjelasan yang lebih rinci.

* * *

 **Kecewa?**

Tapi saya bangga. Karena saya ingin memiliki karya ini seutuhnya. Seperti hanya Sasuke yang ingin memiliki Naruto sepenuhnya. Untuk mengkalim, dan memilikinya, seutuhnya.

Tanpa ada kata **disclaimer** …

Saya juga telah banyak mendapat protes dari pemirsa lain. Tapi kalau kalian memang benar- benar **membenci tokoh-tokoh yang berubah** , hingga melupakan kekuatan cerita. Maka saya sampaikan **terimkasih** dan **selamat tinggal**.

* * *

Tapi ada **kabar baik** :

AD di Wattpad tepat waktu tayang setiap **Sabtu.**

Jadi hari ini pun di sana juga Update.

* * *

Jadi, sampai jumpa di **Wattpad** ya..

 **Nama akun**

 **'cupchocochip' gak pake petik.**

 **Judul "Apapun Dirimu"**

Ok akhir kata….

Selamat Tahun Baru…

.

 **Ssstttttt….**

Follow aja wattpadku.. karena **di atas episode 10** , AD bakalan di **privat** (hanya follower yang bisa baca).


End file.
